En busca de una nueva vida
by usagui-star
Summary: Hinata descubrirá que muchas veces las fantasías de la niñez, son solo eso, y que en ocasiones hay que buscar nuevos anhelos, que nos lleven a conocer nuestro verdadero destino... es un naruxhinaxsasu
1. Chapter 1

**_Titulo:_** En busca de una nueva vida.

**_Resumen:_** Hinata descubrirá que muchas veces las fantasías de la niñez, son solo eso, y que en ocasiones hay que buscar nuevos anhelos, que nos lleven a conocer nuestro verdadero destino...

**_Declaimer:_** Bueno pues esto seguramente es mas que obvio, pero aun así lo escribiré (n.nU), Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador, osease Masashi Kishimoto, mía solo es la trama de esta historia y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 1

Tenía la vista perdida en el espacio infinito de la nada, sin mirar algo en particular desde hacia media hora aproximadamente, su mente era un total caos, no le quedaba duda, debía hacer cuanto antes algo productivo con su vida, no podía seguir así, mostrándole una feliz sonrisa al mundo, cuando por dentro se sentía completamente miserable.

Si lo pensaba bien, era una hipócrita, y no solo por el hecho de fingir siempre frente a todas las personas con quienes convivía a diario, sino consigo misma, por no armarse de valor y enfrentar sus miedos, sumida continuamente en la depresión y sientiedose reprimida, por no ser capaz de exteriorizar su real forma de pensar y sentir ante los demás.

Realmente nadie la conocía, si en verdad lo hiciesen, se darían cuenta de cuan difícil era para ella esa carga que durante años llevaba sobre sus hombros, sabrían cuanto le lastimaba amar y no ser correspondida por ese alguien a quien había observado tras las sombras desde su infancia, sin que este se diera por enterado de su existencia.

También sabrían que ella no deseaba hacerse cargo de la responsabilidad que conllevaba el ser la heredera de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de su aldea, y mas aun, sabría que en el interior ella solo deseaba ser libre, abrir las alas de su alma para poder volar libremente, alejándose del tormento que le causaba su debilidad tanto física como temperamental, pensando a cada momento en la fortaleza que tenia que desarrollar, solo para ganarse el respeto de su padre.

Si…, definitivamente nadie conocía a la verdadera Hinata, ni siquiera sus compañeros de equipo, con los que ya había compartido un sin fin de experiencias en los últimos cuatro años.

El reflexionar todo aquello le llevo a dejar escapar por enésima vez un suspiro, pero ahora nada de eso importaba, así que decidió dejar de lado sus pensamientos, pues era uno de esos pocos minutos del día en los que podía relajarse y ser ella misma, viendo desde su lugar el tranquilo paisaje que le brindaba aquel atardecer, que bañaba con sus calidos rayos rojizos los enormes rostros esculpidos directamente sobre la piedra, las cuales pertenecían a los últimos cinco hokages de Konoha.

Sonrió por un instante, al sentir como la tranquila brisa de la tarde jugaba traviesamente con sus largos cabellos de color negro, haciéndolos danzar al ritmo del viento que recorría con su soplo fresco su tersa piel blanca.

Desde hacia un mes que era voluntaria en el hospital de su aldea, al parecer, ese era el único lugar donde podía sentirse realmente útil, y es que se sentía satisfecha de ayudar a los demás sin esperar ninguna clase de recompensa a cambio.

Aunque si bien no le había sido nada fácil lograr convencer a su padre de que la dejara hacerlo, pues según él, descuidaría sus obligaciones. Realmente no supo cómo, pero al final increíblemente término convenciéndolo, ahora dedicaba cinco horas de la semana a esa actividad, que junto con los entrenamientos eran un pequeño respiro para ella.

- Después de todo, no todo esta tan mal… – una imperceptible sonrisa sincera se formo en sus labios rosados al decir aquello, mientras veía aparecer la primera estrella de ese día en el manto celeste, antes de que el sol se pusiera por completo tras las montañas.

Era tiempo de regresar; su ánimo decayó hasta el piso entonces, pues su pequeño momento de calma se esfumaba, para traerla de nueva cuenta a la realidad.

Con bastante pesadez se alejo del barandal que resguardaba la azotea del hospital, conduciendo sus pasos hasta las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos inferiores, descendió con suma lentitud, fijando sus ojos, de un ligero tono lavanda, en el piso, por una extraña razón se sentía mas desanimada que de costumbre.

Estaba por tomar las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso cuando algo en el corredor llamo su atención, al parecer había un gran revuelo en el pasillo de urgencias, tal vez fue el querer ayudar o únicamente su curiosidad lo que le llevo a acercarse para ver mejor lo que ocurría, mas pronto esa curiosidad se torno en ansiedad, al ver ahí a cierta joven de cortos cabellos rosados, esta se veía bastante desesperada mientras la puerta de una de las habitaciones se cerraba, quedándose afuera, al lado de su sensei, quien también se veía bastante preocupado, aun a pesar de la mascara que le cubría la mitad del rostro...

Al no ver por ningún lado a su compañero de equipo fue que comenzó a inquietarse de veras, y en ese instante la suposición más lógica vino a su mente, pues seguramente algo malo le había ocurrido a él, una enorme angustia le oprimió el pecho, obligándola a apresurar sus pasos para llegar hasta donde aquella chica se encontraba.

- Sa… Sakura-san… - llamo temerosa a la joven que se encontraba de espaldas a ella - ¿q-que ocurre? – le cuestionó sin mas.

A penas la de cabellos rosados se giro para verla, no se contuvo y se arrojo inesperadamente sobre ella para abrazarle, dejándola bastante desconcertada, no solo por eso, sino también al ver las lagrimas que salían descontroladamente de los ojos verdes de la chica.

- H-Hinata… – murmuro ahogadamente, abrazando mas fuerte a la joven de largos cabellos negro azulados, aunque aturdida, correspondió el abrazo, escuchando en su oído derecho los fuertes sollozos de la otra joven, quien estaba notoriamente desconsolada – N-Naruto… – trato de articular sin éxito, pues sus constantes sollozos no la dejaban articular con claridad palabra alguna.

Hinata sintió como el dolor se agudizaba aun mas en su pecho, estrujándole el corazón. Pronto, un sinnúmero de negativos pensamientos asaltaron a su cabeza, por lo que intento averiguar nuevamente lo que había sucedido.

- Por favor Sakura-san ¿que fue lo que ocurrió? – estaba tan desesperada por saber lo sucedido, que sin darse cuenta dejo su tartamudismo de lado.

- Él y Sasuke-kun… – la de rosados cabellos se aparto un poco, tratando de aclarar su voz – los dos están muy malheridos… – intentó darle lógica a sus palabras, pues sabía que solo estaba confundiendo mas a la otra chica, pero no podía, aun le costaba creer lo que había pasado – Tsunade-sama dijo que tal vez no sobrevivirían… – terminó de decir entrecortadamente, antes de estallar nuevamente en lamentos.

Al escuchar lo ultimo sintió como si cayese en un profundo y oscuro abismo, no, eso no podía ser, él no podía morir, era increíble como su mundo interior podía derrumbarse en un instante, "_Tsunade-sama dijo que tal vez no sobrevivirían…_", esas palabras habían hecho mas daño en ella, que cualquier devastadora técnica que hubiesen utilizado contra ella en una batalla.

Sus rodillas flaquearon y muy pronto ya no pudieron sostenerla mas, todas sus fuerzas le habían abandonado, lo que irremediablemente hizo que se desplomase en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la sala de espera, se había quedado tan absorta en si misma, que no supo en que momento una solitaria lagrima cruzo por su mejilla, ni tampoco supo cuando Sakura se había acercado a ella para abrazarle nuevamente, quizás, tratando de darle apoyo, o quizás, tratando de buscarlo para si misma.

Tardo unos cuantos minutos en reaccionar y salir del tremendo estado de shock en el que se encontraba, al comprender la magnitud de lo que estaba ocurriendo, fue solo entonces que las lágrimas ya no pudieron ser contenidas en el interior de sus ojos cristalizados, siendo liberadas para correr descontroladamente por sus mejillas, lo que le obligo a llevar amabas manos al rostro por la frustración.

Durante un buen rato las dos permanecieron así, abrazadas, dándose apoyo moral una a la otra, siendo observadas en completo silencio por el jounin que se encontraba de pie, a unos cuantos pasos de ellas, al parecer se encontraba también a la expectativa de saber que ocurriría con los que alguna vez fueran sus alumnos.

- S-Sakura-san, p-pero… pero no entiendo… – intento decir la del clan Hyûga en un hilito de voz, volviendo sus cristalizados ojos lavanda hasta parar de frente con los esmeralda de la de cabellos rosados – ¿c-como fue que paso…?.

- N-no lo se… – aclaro un poco su garganta, conteniendo sus lágrimas, para tratar de tranquilizarse – todo fue tan confuso – trato de explicar – hace cuatro días Tsunade-sama nos envió a una misión de reconocimiento a la frontera, todo parecía normal, pero anoche mientras dormíamos, Naruto se fue sin avisarnos, ni Kakashi sensei ni yo nos dimos cuenta de que había desaparecido hasta que amaneció, tardamos un par de horas en encontrarlo y cuando lo hicimos él y Sasuke-kun estaban inconcientes, tendidos en el medio de un claro, debido a la gravedad de sus heridas yo no pude hacer gran cosa por ellos, así que decidimos traerlos cuanto antes para acá…

- Y-ya veo… – bajo con infinita tristeza la vista hasta sus manos, que se encontraban fuertemente empuñadas contra su regazo.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente, minutos que al acumularse se fueron haciendo horas en las que no tenían ninguna noticia del estado de ambos jóvenes, fue después de casi tres horas de espera que las puertas de la sala de urgencias se abrieron, para dejar ver la figura de la hokage, quien no tenia un semblante muy alentador.

- Hokage-sama ¿cómo están? – se apresuro a decir Sakura, que en solo fracción de segundo había quedado frente a la mujer de rubios cabellos.

- Hice todo lo que pude… – le respondió mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro desesperanzado – ahora todo depende de su fortaleza física…

- ¿Entonces ellos…? – murmuro expectante la de cabellos rosados, con nuevas lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

- La verdad es que no hay muchas esperanzas, todavía creo que fue un milagro el que aun se encuentren con vida… – le dijo directamente, pensando que lo mejor era que se fuese preparando mentalmente para lo peor.

- T-Tsunade-sama… – en ese instante se escucho la tímida voz de la joven de negros cabellos, llamando la atención inmediata de la Hokage, y de los demás presentes.

- ¿Si? – se giro un poco para verla, pues era hasta ahora que se daba cuenta de su presencia en el lugar.

- Y-yo… yo me preguntaba… – su voz se escuchó hasta cierto punto quebrada – ¿s-si esta noche podría permanecer al lado de Naruto-kun…? – le miro con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Bueno pues… – por un instante no supo que decir.

- Por favor… – suplico ella, logrando estremecer el corazón de la hokage al ver la tristeza que sus ojos denotaban.

- Esta bien…. – termino accediendo, después de todo ya no había nada que ella pudiese hacer.

- M-muchas gracias – sonrió levemente aliviada.

- Como no sabemos exactamente que fue lo que ocurrió, los hemos puesto en habitaciones separadas… - le explico con tono cansado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Naruto se encuentra en la habitación ciento uno del tercer piso…

- G-gracias… con su permiso – hizo una leve reverencia antes de despedirse y sin esperar mas, la joven se dirigió a las escaleras para llegar al lugar señalado por la hokage, sin tener otra cosa en mente que Naruto.

Al llegar abrió con sigilo la puerta e igualmente la cerro al entrar en la habitación, al fondo se encontraba recostado en una cama el chico de rubio cabellos, quien se encontraba completamente vendado, a penas si sobresalían sus ojos y boca de aquel vendaje.

- Naruto-kun… - murmuro débilmente al llegar al lado del chico, quien yacía inconsciente sobre aquella cama, cubierto a penas por una sabana blanca.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, acerco una silla, en la que tomo asiento solo segundos después.

- Por favor Naruto-kun, tienes que recuperarte… – murmuró a penas audiblemente, acariciando con delicadeza los cabellos rubios del joven, tomando asimismo con bastante ternura la mano del chico que sobresalía de su costado.

Le observo pasivamente durante un buen rato, y es que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por detenerlas, las lágrimas no cedían, produciéndole una tibia sensación al resbalar una tras otra por el contorno de sus mejillas.

Toda la noche velo incansablemente por él, sin dejarse vencer por el sueño y el cansancio, que luego de llorar por tanto tiempo se hacia mas presente que nunca en ella.

Durante ese tiempo no paró de hacer plegarias mudas para que el chico despertase, rogando con todo su corazón volver a ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos azules, que siempre parecían estar tan llenos de vida, esos ojos que le infundían tanta alegría a su ser cada vez que se posaban sobre ella, esos de los que se había enamorado y que ahora mas que nunca deseaba se abriesen, para así confesarle de una buena vez por todas sus verdaderos sentimientos al chico, y es que ahora que estaba a punto de perderlo para siempre, era que entendía el gran error que había cometido al haber callado por tanto tiempo...

Continuara…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bien, pues este es mi primer fic de Naruto (n.n), lo idee en una noche de insomnio, (_una de esas en las que uno no tiene otra cosa que hacer mas que idear puras tonterías_ (XD), por lo que lo hice en uno de mis ratos libres, así quizás no este muy bien escrito por las prisas (n.nU), pero ojala y le den una opurtinidad, así que si a alguien le gusto, pues nos leemos en una próxima actualización…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Por segundo día consecutivo, Hinata permaneció ahí, sin apartarse de su lado, la primeras veinticuatro horas críticas, «como había dicho Tsunade», habían pasado sin ninguna clase de complicación, y ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el chico de rubios cabellos, abriese de nueva cuenta sus ojos.

No había dormido casi nada desde entonces, y los pocos momentos que lo había hecho, no fueron lo suficientemente reparadores como para recuperar las energías perdidas, puesto que aquella silla en la que mantenía guardia desde hacia dos noches atrás, no era para nada cómoda.

Y aunque Sakura le había dicho varias veces que se fuese a descansar, que ella estaría al pendiente de él, esta se negó rotundamente, aun a sabiendas de los graves problemas que aquello le acarrearía con su padre.

Muchos de sus amigos se habían pasado por ahí luego de enterarse de lo sucedido, entre ellos sus compañeros de equipo, quienes también le habían insistido que se fuera a descansar, pero ella seguía necia en no hacerlo, por lo que al final decidieron ya no insistirle, y es que ninguno de los dos muchachos la había visto nunca tan determinada en algo, aunque en el fondo era comprensible, ya que ellos mejor que nadie, conocían los sentimientos que la joven le profesaba desde muy pequeña a aquel chico.

Los minutos siguieron su inalterable marcha, ella continuaba en su paciente espera, sin apartar sus ojos lavanda claro de la figura durmiente del joven, quien a pesar de todo, se veía realmente tranquilo, tan relajado, una faceta hasta ahora desconocida por ella.

Desde que lo conocía, este era un ninja hiperactivo y por demás extrovertido, quien siempre andaba inquietamente de aquí para allá, dándole la buena cara a la vida, sin importar lo mal que la estuviera pasando, todo lo contrarío a ella, quien prefería enmascarar sus sentimientos a tener una disputa con alguien, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ese era el principal motivo por el cual se había fijado en él.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar claramente un quejido, la joven no dudo un segundo en ponerse de pie para acercarse mas al responsable de dejar escapar dicho sonido, todo indicaba que el muchacho frente a ella, estaba a punto de despertar.

Con bastante dificultad pudo entreabrir sus ojos, adaptando paulatinamente su visión, a la brillante luz que se colaba por los cristales de las ventanas de la habitación en la que se hallaba, se encontraba bastante desorientado, sus pensamientos eran difusos, lo que seguramente era causado por la mega jaqueca que estaba padeciendo en esos instantes, eso, y las múltiples sensaciones de dolor que se apoderaran de un momento a otro de cada parte de su cuerpo.

- ¡Naruto-kun...! – inevitablemente, esa dulce voz le trajo completamente de regreso a la realidad, por lo que automáticamente busco el origen de la misma, girando desganadamente su cabeza, hasta dar con un par de ojos blanquecinos, a penas matizados por un ligero toque de color lavanda, que le miraban fijamente.

Él conocía muy bien esos ojos, la dueña era una tímida joven perteneciente al clan Hyuga, Naruto le tenía un afecto especial, ya que era la única persona que jamás lo había rechazado y mucho menos, le había visto como un monstruo.

Y aunque le agradecía enormemente que estuviera allí, no tenía muy claro lo que la joven estaba haciendo en ese lugar, es más, ni él estaba seguro de lo que él hacía ahí.

- ¿Hinata? – murmuro débilmente, mientras trataba por todos los medios de aclarar de una buena vez por todas sus ideas.

- Q-que alivio... – le dijo, mostrándole una gran sonrisa que entremezclaba alegría, satisfacción, pero sobre todo, alivio.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – intento enderezarse un poco sobre la cama, pero la chica no se lo permitió.

- P-por favor Naruto-kun, no te levantes... – se apresuro a decir, más como siempre, el rubio era tan obstinado, que termino haciendo su voluntad.

- Descuida Hinata, ya estoy bien... – le sonrió un poco para tranquilizarla, no obstante a que en su interior, un agudo dolor le recorrió enteramente el cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que después de todo ella tenía razón, y realizar aquel esfuerzo no había sido una buena idea.

- T-todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti... – murmuro con algo de tristeza la joven, lo que llamó nuevamente la atención del rubio, olvidándose por un segundo de sus molestias internas – p-pensamos que tal vez, Uchiha-san y tú no sobrevivirían... – y fue ese ultimo comentario lo que le hizo que recordar enteramente lo que había pasado, un sinnúmero de escenas se revelaron frente a sus ojos, dándole un panorama mas amplió del porqué había terminado así.

- ¡¿Y Sasuke...?! – de un momento a otro, las facciones del chico se tensaron por la enorme preocupación que le causaba el bienestar de su amigo.

- É-él esta bien, n-no te preocupes, Sakura-san lo está cuidando... – le hablo con calma, tratando de no exaltarlo mas.

-Ya veo... así que Sakura-chan esta con él... – aunque lo quiso, no pudo ocultar muy bien la decepción que le causaba el oír lo ultimo, Hinata se dio perfectamente cuenta de ello, aun así no quiso seguir postergando esa declaración que venia planeando decirle desde hacía un par de años, y de la cual la otra noche ya había tomado la firme decisión de darle a conocer.

- Na-Naruto-kun... – le llamó con su nerviosismo acostumbrado – y-yo... este... pues... – por mas que trato, no pudo dejar de sentirse bastante inquieta e insegura.

- Hinata ¿te sientes bien? – le miro un poco preocupado, pues supuso que esta estaría enferma, al distinguir el vivo color rojizo en sus mejillas.

- S-si... e-es solo... – simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de sus dedos, con los que jugaba inquietamente debido a su creciente nerviosismo – e-es so-solo q-que y-yo... y-yo quiero... – el rubio le miraba expectante, a pesar de lo mucho que apreciaba a Hinata, este aun seguía considerándola un poco rara cuando actuaba de esa forma– q-quiero q-que sepas... – el rojo de su rostro aumento a un tono carmesí intenso, la pelinegra no podía creer lo difícil que era pronunciar aquellas dos simples palabras, solo bastaba decir "me gustas" y su sufrimiento terminaría.

- Hinata, no te entiendo... – el joven demostraba una clara incógnita en su rostro por el comportamiento nervioso de su amiga.

- E-es q-que ve-veras Na-Naruto-kun... y-yo q-quiero d-decirte q-que t-tu... – su tartamudeo se incremento a medida que se acercaba la pronunciación de esa frase – t-tu... – a pesar de estar echando mano de todo su aplomo, no lograba conseguir decir lo que realmente deseaba y concretar coherentemente alguna frase.

- Hinata, esta bien, si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas... – le sonrió con aparente serenidad, creyendo que si no la detenía, la chica sufriría un colapso.

- E-es que yo... – aquel comentario la hizo recuperar un poco la compostura, aun así no pudo sostenerle la mirada al chico.

- Hinata... – le llamó repentinamente, cortando definitivamente con el intento de declaración de la chica – me preguntaba ¿si podrías hacerme un favor?

- C-claro... – aunque desconcertada por la inusual seriedad utilizada por el muchacho rubio, esta no tardo en acceder a la petición.

- ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Sakura-chan y decirle que quiero hablar con ella? – utilizó el mismo tono serio, tan poco característico en él.

- P-por... por supuesto... – y sin decir nada mas, la joven se apartó lentamente, para encaminar sus pasos a la puerta de salida.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un hondísimo suspiro a penas cerro la puerta tras de sí, se sentía tan mal, estuvo tan cerca de decírselo, que le causaba dolor de cabeza el no haber concretado nada.

Tal y como el rubio se lo había pedido, esta tomo camino para ir en buscar de Sakura, quien se encontraba en una habitación cercana, cuidando del heredero del clan Uchiha. A penas llego a su destino, educadamente llamo a la puerta en tres ocasiones, para posteriormente entrar en la habitación a penas escucho la autorización desde el interior.

- Adelante... – la voz calma de Sakura resonó, mientras fijaba su vista en la puerta principal de la habitación, por la que segundos después apareció la grácil figura de Hinata.

- B-buenos días Sakura-san... – hizo una cortes reverencia antes de cumplir con su encomienda.

- Buenos días Hinata... – le respondió con una amigable sonrisa en los labios, ella aun permanecía sentada en una silla junto a la cama del joven Uchiha, quien aun no recobraba el conocimiento – ¿sucede algo...? – le miro por un segundo intrigada, al darle la impresión de que la otra joven se encontraba un poco ausente.

- Eh... n-no... no t-te preocupes, n-no es nada malo... – correspondió la sonrisa un segundo después – N-Naruto-kun por fin despertó...

- ¡¿En verdad?! – reacciono optimistamente, con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en el rostro.

- S-si, me pidió que te dijera, que quiere hablar contigo... – se mostró un poco desanimada, desviando inconscientemente sus ojos hacia un punto vacío.

- Gracias por avisarme... – mantuvo su sonrisa, al entender que las cosas no habían salido muy bien entre ella y Naruto, simplemente aun no podía creer lo cabeza hueca que podía llegar a ser ese compañero suyo, tal parecía que de toda Konoha, él era el único que no se daba por enterado de los sentimientos que la chica pelinegra le profesaba.

- N-no hay porque... – le sonrió débilmente – c-con t-tu permiso me retiro... – hizo una nueva reverencia tratando de darse la media vuelta para irse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, escucho nuevamente la voz de la de cabellos rosados llamándola.

- Espera por favor Hinata... – la aludida detuvo automáticamente sus pasos, girándose nuevamente para verle – ¿podrías quedarte cuidando a Sasuke-kun mientras voy a ver a Naruto?

- P-por... por supuesto... – aunque extrañada por la petición, accedió al favor que le pedía la otra chica.

- Gracias... – y un segundo después a decir eso, su alegre sonrisa se esfumo, para dar paso una mucho mas sombría y malévola – ¡voy a darle su merecido a ese idiota de Naruto, mira que hacer que me preocupara así...!

- Sa-Sakura-san... – le miro nerviosamente, con una gotita de sudor frío corriéndole por la nuca.

- Jajaja, tranquila – la de cabellos rosados dejo escapar una risita divertida, al ver la cara de espanto en la otra chica – solo bromeaba... – le dijo al ponerse de pie, dándole una palmadita en el hombro al pasar a su lado – deberías tomarte las cosas con mas calma si es que quieres que él se fije en ti... – y con ese ultimo comentario salió definitivamente de la habitación.

Hinata no pudo mas que dejar escapar un suspiro por demás aliviado cuando la de rosas cabellos salió de la habitación, le agradaba Sakura, pero en algunas ocasiones lograba intimidarla con su explosivo carácter, simplemente era todo lo contrario a ella, poseía tanta fuerza y decisión, que en algunas ocasiones deseaba parecérsele aunque fuera un poco.

Luego de calmarse, la chica enfoco su vista en la cama del fondo, donde Sasuke Uchiha descansaba, con calma se acerco para tomar asiento en la silla que anteriormente fuera ocupada por Sakura, mirando ausentemente al joven de cabellos negros que dormía tan placidamente.

Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, para algunos, sino era que para todos en Konoha, el chico que se encontraba ahí no era más que un vil traidor, que vendió su alma a Orochimaru con tal de obtener un mayor poder al que poseía.

Ella no sabía las razones que lo habían llevado a tomar semejante decisión, por tal motivo le era imposible juzgarlo, pero si Naruto confiaba en él, ella también lo haría, al fin y al cabo, ahora era alguien que necesitaba de sus cuidados y como voluntaria que era, cuidaría de él sin importar si en realidad era un traidor o no.

- Sakura-san ya se tardo... – murmuro al cabo de unos minutos, en los que la pelirosa no aparecía por ningún lado, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para ir a buscarla, cuando percibió un movimiento en la cama del joven que estaba a su cuidado – Uchiha-san... – se le acerco rápidamente, percatándose de cómo este comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia.

- ¿Qué...? – intento decir él al distinguir borrosamente la silueta de la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado.

- P-por favor n-no se esfuerce, aun debe estar muy débil... – le decía algo angustiada, la condición del pelinegro parecía ser mucho mas delicada que la del de rubios cabellos, pues a diferencia suya, las heridas del ultimo ya se encontraban casi curadas, todo indicaba que el Uchiha se había llevado la peor parte en la pelea.

- Así que no fue un sueño... – murmuro mas para si mismo que para la chica, a diferencia del rubio, este prontamente comprendió lo que había pasado – ¿y el tonto de Naruto..?

- Na-Naruto-kun esta bien... – se apresuro a decir, si bien ese cuestionamiento fue algo indiferente de su parte, la chica supuso que él se encontraba tan preocupado como el rubio por su bienestar.

- Eres una Hyuga ¿no es así?, si mal no recuerdo, tu nombre es Hinata... – lo primero lo dedujo obviamente por sus ojos blancos, el principal rasgo de dicho clan, y lo segundo, pues lo recordó vagamente, ya que no estaba seguro del por qué recordaba aquello.

- A...así es... – afirmo ella.

- Y dime Hinata Hyuga¿qué se supone que estas haciendo aquí? – siguió hablándole con la misma indiferencia, cerrando pesadamente los ojos, al estar en extremo adolorido, no podía negar que ese idiota de Naruto le había una buena pelea – ¿acaso la Hokage te ordeno que me vigilaras? – denotó un poco de ironía en el ultimo cuestionamiento, seguramente no era nada grato para la Godaime, el tener que preocuparse ahora por la seguridad de Konoha, a causa de un traidor repatriado a la fuerza.

- N-no... p-por... p-por supuesto que no... – se apresuro a contestar, ya que si bien Tsunade desconfiaba del chico, su alumna le había asegurado que no existía ninguna clase de amenaza, y que ella misma se encargaría de vigilarlo.

- ¿Entonces? – abrió levemente sus ojos, reflejando verdadera incredulidad en ellos.

- S-Sakura-san me pidió que lo cuidara, m-mientras ella regresaba... – le aclaró para que no existiese ninguna clase de malentendido, al parecer el chico quedo conforme con la respuesta, ya que este no hizo ningún otro comentario de ese tipo.

- Con que Sakura, eh... – cerró nuevamente sus ojos, curvando media sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar ese nombre.

- E-ella y Naruto-kun, han estado muy preocupados por usted desde que se marcho... – se aventuro a decir luego de la primera reacción positiva que había visto en el joven de cabellos negros.

- ¿Acaso eso fue un reclamo? – le contesto desganadamente, sin embargo, no por eso su comentario dejo de ser cortante.

- Eh... n-no... solo digo que... – se apeno bastante, después de todo, ella no era nadie para tratar ese asunto.

- Olvídalo, de todas formas no me interesa lo que tengas que decir... – cortó con rudeza, empezaba a fastidiarle un poco aquella forma tan retraída en la que ella se comportaba.

- L-lo lamento... – bajo tristemente la mirada, deteniéndose a pensar en que era la primera vez que cruzaba palabra con ese chico, lo que le hacia sentirse ciertamente mal, pues no era el comienzo que hubiese deseado.

A partir de ese momento ya no abrió su boca para nada, quedándose absorta en si misma, preguntándose un sinnúmero de cosas¿cómo el qué estaría haciendo Sakura que la demoraba tanto?.

De no ser porque se lo había pedido como un favor, hace mucho que ella se hubiese ido, y es que ese joven era tan hermético, mucho mas que ella misma, sin duda un completo misterio, sabía tan poco de él, que por un segundo le embargo cierta curiosidad por saber ¿qué era lo que lo había llevado a tener ese carácter¿por qué experiencias habría tenido que pasar, para tener la mirada tan perdida y vacía?, se quedo pensándolo por un segundo, era ahora que recordaba el triste pasado de ese chico, si mal no recordaba su hermano había exterminado a todo su clan, dejándolo únicamente a él con vida.

Fue entonces que comprendió la difícil carga que seguramente llevaba sobre sus hombros, sus problemas eran mínimos, comparados con los que sin duda él debió haber atravesado, y sin embargo, se sentía de alguna forma identificada, no obstante a que ninguno de los dos compartiese nada en común.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras¿acaso tengo algo interesante en el rostro? – se escucho la molesta voz del chico, que la saco enteramente de su ensimismamiento, sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirándolo fijamente.

- N-no... y-yo... – su voz se fue haciendo mas y mas débil – y-yo s-solo m-me p-preguntaba ¿por qué...? – el rubor asalto nuevamente a sus mejillas al sentir la penetrante mirada de él clavada sobre ella, definitivamente no daba una para agradar aunque fuera un poco a ese chico.

- ¿Por qué¿qué...? – dijo enteramente hastiado, enfocando mas agudamente sus ojos negros en la silueta de la joven, quien se encontraba cabizbaja ante la repelente actitud de este.

- ¿P-por qué lo hizo...? – murmuro a penas audiblemente, a pesar de ello este la escucho perfectamente.

- Los motivos que yo haya tenido para irme no son de tu incumbencia... – estaba a punto de gritarle que se marchara y lo dejara de una buena vez en paz, cuando con voz calma esta intervino otra vez.

- Y-yo n-no me refería a eso... – levanto a penas sus ojos, encarándolos de frente con los del pelinegro, mostrando cierta decisión en ellos, lo que llamó bastante la atención del muchacho, después de todo si había algo de carácter en ella – me refiero al porqué Naruto-kun y usted pelearon, después de todo, ustedes son amigos...

- No se que absurdas ideas te haya metido el torpe de Naruto en la cabeza, pero él y yo nunca hemos sido amigos... – a pesar de lo mordaz de su comentario esta no se intimido y siguió mirándolo de la misma forma – podrías dejar de mirarme así... es bastante molesto... – dijo en forma cansada.

- ¿Mi-mirarlo c-cómo? – no pareció entender a lo que se refería.

- Con lastima, odio que las personas me miren así... – le respondió secamente.

- Yo no lo veo con lastima... – la joven ablando aun mas su semblante, ahora comprendía que sus suposiciones no estaban tan herradas después de todo, sin tener noción de sus acciones, esta se puso de pie, acercándose cautelosamente a él.

- Si claro... – dijo más que sarcástico.

- Es solo que usted me recuerda un poco a mi... – le confeso sinceramente, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se mostraba tan abierta con alguien, lo que era extraño, ya que prácticamente el joven Uchiha era un completo desconocido para ella y sin embargo sentía que podía confiar en él.

- ¿Perdón...? – alzo una ceja, no sabiendo si mirarla con desprecio, sorna o simplemente incredulidad por lo que acaba de decirle, estaba actuando como si de verdad lo conociera, que ingenua, cómo podía si quiera pensarlo, ella menos que nadie podía comprenderlo.

- Y-yo entiendo como te sientes... – comenzó a decirle sin mostrar ningún titubeo y dejando sus formalismos de lado, no obstante a la asesina mirada que el chico le estaba enviando para que se callara – lo puedo ver claramente a través de tus ojos, te sientes tan solo y triste que crees que nadie te comprende... – en ese momento la expresión asesina del chico se torno a una de sorpresa, era como si con solo ver directamente a sus ojos supiera lo que realmente ocurría en su interior – puedo saberlo porque yo me siento exactamente así... – le espeto dulcemente, posando con cariño su mano sobre el rostro del joven, quien aunque quiso reclamar por semejante osadía, gritarle que se fuera de una vez, que lo dejase y que no volviera a ponerle una mano encima, se quedo mudo al ver directamente en aquellos apacibles ojos blanquecinos, en los que si se profundizaba mas allá de ellos, podía verse claramente el alma de la chica y descubrir la sinceridad en su inocente acción, que sin saberlo le había transmitido una tranquilidad que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía en su interior.

- Hinata... – murmuro aparentemente embelesado por su hipnotizante mirada, posando cuidadosamente su mano sobre la que ella pusiese sobre su rostro unos segundos atrás, sin saber realmente lo que hacia, al estar bajo los efectos de ese hechizo lenitivo que la joven había utilizado en él sin saberlo, no supieron de si mismos hasta que escucharon unos fuertes gritos provenientes del pasillo, obligándolos a anular inmediatamente su contacto, desviando bastante apenados su mirada hacia otro punto, para no encararse de frente.

- ¡Naruto eres un idiota testarudo...! – la voz de la chica se escucho resonar por toda la habitación, a pesar de que esta aun no había abierto la puerta para entrar – ¡si Tsunade-sama se entera de que saliste de la cama...! – no termino su oración, pues fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

- Vamos Sakura-chan, ella no se va a enterar si tu no se lo dices... – decía el chico rubio que iba abriendo la puerta para entrar, este iba apoyado en un par de muletas – además, tengo que decirle todas sus verdades a ese tonto de Sasuke...

- Ya te dije que Sasuke-kun esta dormido, si te atreves a molestarlo yo... – le decía furiosamente la joven que venia a espaldas de él, callando automáticamente sus reclamos al percatarse de que el aludido ya se encontraba conciente – Sasuke-kun, despertaste... – una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formo rápidamente en sus labios, mientras que su voz parecía entrecortarse por la infinita felicidad que le producía ver despierto al chico.

- Y como no iba a hacerlo con ese torpe armando semejante escándalo... – le respondió con su acostumbrada y sarcástica forma de ser, tratando de dejar olvidada por completo, la inusual situación en la que se acababa de ver envuelto con cierta joven de cabellos negro azulados, quien a diferencia de él, aun se encontraba tan apenada por su comportamiento, que mantenía su vista fija en el piso.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – fue como si la de rosados cabellos viese frente a sus ojos esmeralda, un deja vú de los viejos tiempos, ya que la cólera de su compañero no tardo en ser desatada por el ácido comentario de su ex compañero.

- ¡Basta Naruto...! – y como en los viejos tiempos, ella no tardo en detener el inminente encuentro entre esos dos, amenazando de por medio al rubio – te lo advierto, deja a Sasuke-kun en paz o mi puño te ara pagar...

- Pero... pero... – quiso objetar, mas la intimidante postura que había adoptado su amiga no se lo permitió, no era tan tonto como para provocarla, sabiendo de antemano la descomunal fuerza que poseía la joven – esta bien...

- Eh, y-yo... – esa melodiosa y tímida vocecita llamó inmediatamente la atención de todos, aparentemente se habían olvidado de la presencia de la joven en el lugar – y-yo ya me tengo que ir...

- Tan pronto Hinata... – a penas los ojos azules del chico se posaron sobre ella, esta no pudo evitar que un descomunal sonrojo se posesionara rápidamente de sus mejillas, lo que le obligo a dirigir automáticamente su mirada a sus dedos, con los que comenzaba a jugar nerviosamente, ahora era que el Uchiha la recordaba, ella era esa chica que estaba enamorada de Naruto desde la academia, y por su nerviosa reacción todo indicaba que seguía estándolo.

- S-si..., h-hasta luego Na-Naruto-kun, Sakura-san... – aquella seguridad que había demostrado solo minutos atrás se había esfumado completamente.

- Hasta luego Hinata, gracias por cuidar de Sasuke-kun... – intervino Sakura, quien le dedico una sonrisa amigable como agradecimiento.

- N-no f-fue n-nada... – antes de marcharse se dirigió al joven que estaba postrado en la cama, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa – q-que se recupere pronto Uchiha-san... – este se sorprendió un poco, ya que al dirigirse a él no había utilizado ese tartamudeo, comenzaba a creer que era una chica normal y que el único responsable de que actuara tan torpemente, era el rubio que se encontraba frente al pie de su cama.

- Sigo sin entender a Hinata¿no les parece que es bastante extraña...? – decía el de rubios cabellos, mientras se cruzaba confundidamente de brazos, a pesar de las muletas.

- Eres un caso perdido Naruto... – se expresó la pelirosa con cansancio.

- Uh¿qué quisiste decir con eso Sakura-chan? – al parecer seguía siendo tan inocente, que ni siquiera se daba por enterado de lo que ocurría en su alrededor.

- Idiota... – murmuro indiferente el otro chico, es que hasta él, que no solía prestar atención a esa clase de asuntos, se había dado perfectamente cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata por él, simplemente se tenia que estar ciego para no verlo.

- ¡Agh...¡Sasuke¡¿acaso quieres que te de otra paliza?! – y todo indicaba que una nueva disputa verbal entre esos dos iba a ser desatada, Hinata pudo escuchar claramente como Sakura ya intervenía como mediadora de paz para detenerlos.

- "_Por mas que me esfuerce, él nunca se dará cuenta de lo que siento..._" – pensó tristemente la chica; se había quedado recargada sobre la pared, a un costado de la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, escuchándolo todo.

Valla, así que Naruto la consideraba extraña, eso era algo nuevo para ella, aunque no lo culpaba, si alguien se comportará así frente a ella, seguramente pensaría lo mismo¿qué iba a hacer?, ya muchas veces había intentado dejar esa manía suya, pero simplemente no podía ir contra la corriente de su carácter, y así, pensando todo el camino en ello, regreso a su casa, donde indudablemente le esperaba una buena reprimenda.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pues trate de actualizar lo más rápido que pude, ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda o queja es bien recibida (n.n), y hablando de eso, quiero agradecer a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario en el capitulo pasado, gracias a: **_IAmAkitoAndIAmAGirl, Potters-light, Rin Tsuki, Ryoga Skywalker, ky-kun y riza-trisha_** _(gracias por seguir uno mas de mis fics riza y de verdad espero no decepcionarte (n.n_), sinceramente muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia y ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo (n.n), ahora si ya me despido, hasta la próxima...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Se quedo mirando detenidamente y por un largo rato el tranquilo cielo de la tarde, en sus apacibles ojos lavanda se reflejaban las escasas nubes que había esparcidas en la inmensidad de aquel cielo azul claro, y es que la sombra del frondoso árbol bajo el que estaba recargada, la protegía de los cálidos rayos del sol vespertino.

Desde hacía cinco minutos que se había tirado en ese lugar a descansar, luego del riguroso entrenamiento que Kurenai sensei le había impuesto a ella y a sus compañeros ese día, aunque si era sincera, ya no le costaba como antes seguir el ritmo de las practicas.

Y como ya habían terminado, ahora ella, Shino y Kiba, (sus dos compañeros de equipo), tenían el resto de la tarde libre, en cuanto a ella, visitaría el hospital de Konoha, mismo en el que prestaba sus servicios como voluntaria desde hacia un par de meses atrás.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Naruto despertase del estado letárgico en el que se encontrara, y desde esa tarde, en la que se despidió de él por ultima vez, ella no había vuelto al hospital, por una parte al tener que permanecer obligadamente en la mansión Hyûga, debido al castigo que su padre le había impuesto por faltar deliberadamente a sus obligaciones, y por el otro, no tenia muchos ánimos, ya que ninguno de sus esfuerzos le valía para hacerle notar a ese despistado joven de rubios cabellos, los sentimientos que ella le profesaba desde hacia tanto tiempo atrás.

En el camino trato de animarse un poco y pensar positivamente, quizás hoy podría ser el día en que su callado amor saldría finalmente a la luz, lo había meditado muy bien y ahora si, estaba completamente resuelta a decir esas palabras que atormentaban su mente sin descanso.

En su trayecto, hizo una pequeña escala en una frutería. Lo que sin lugar a dudas llamo su entera atención, fueron unas hermosas manzanas rojas que estaban apiladas en un gran canasto de mimbre, al verlas, no pudo evitar pensar en el otro chico que también estaba hospitalizado, quiso comprar unas cuantas manzanas extra para llevárselas a él, mas se contuvo al pensar en Sakura, seguramente ella lo estaría atendiendo perfectamente bien.

Escogió cuidadosamente las manzanas, poniéndolas en una pequeña cesta. Luego de haber pagado y de haberse despedido amablemente de la vendedora, siguió de nueva cuenta su camino al hospital, al llegar ahí no tardo en hacer un cordial saludo a la recepcionista.

- M-muy buenas tardes Sayuri-san... – se inclino un poco para saludar respetuosamente a la joven de cortos cabellos castaños que se encontraba tras el mostrador, una costumbre que se le había hecho, al transitar tan cotidianamente por ahí.

- Buenas tardes Hinata... – le respondió con una amigable sonrisa la castaña frente a ella – tenia algunos días que no te veía por aquí... ¿acaso saliste a alguna misión?

- Po-podría decirse que si... – con simpleza evadió la pregunta de la chica.

- Ya veo... – se quedo pensativa por un segundo, al ver la cesta con las manzanas que la otra llevaba en una mano – esas manzanas que traes ahí ¿son para alguien especial? – aunque lo dijo picaramente, se mostró hasta cierto punto curiosa por conocer quien era el afortunado o afortunada, la de largos cabellos negro azulados por su parte, solo bajo apenadamente la vista.

- S-si... s-son pa-para Na-Naruto-kun – respondió nerviosamente, mientras que sus mejillas adoptaron un color tan rojizo, que incluso era de una tonalidad mayor que el de las propias manzanas que traía en la cesta.

- ¿Hablas de Uzumaki Naruto? – la joven se limito a asentir positivamente con la cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos blanquecinos del piso – creo que llegas un poco tarde... – le decía con voz calma la castaña – al joven Uzumaki, Godaime-sama lo dio de alta ayer...

- ¿E-en, en serio...? – instantáneamente elevo su mirada, viendo con cierta desilusión como la otra chica corroboraba sus anteriores palabras.

- Si, las heridas de ese chico sanan mas rápido de lo que yo jamás hubiese visto antes... ayer ya se encontraba tan inquieto y con tanta energía, que a Tsunade-sama no le quedo de otra mas que darlo de alta... – dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida al rememorar las andanzas del muchacho, lo que tranquilizo en cierta medida a Hinata.

- Y-y... – aunque dudo por un segundo, igualmente pregunto – ¿U-Uchiha-san como se encuentra?

- Él todavía se esta en observación... – le menciono de forma mas seria, la pelinegra se sintió un poco aturdida cuando la de castaños cabellos se acerco sigilosamente a ella, hablándole tan bajo que a penas y si pudo escuchar lo que le decía – por ordenes de Tsunade-sama, Uchiha-san se encuentra aislado de los demás pacientes... y ahora está bajo su estricta vigilancia... – le susurro quedamente, actuaba como si todo aquello fuese un gran secreto, del que nadie debía enterarse.

- Y-ya veo... – todo le indicaba, que la Hokage aun tomaba al Uchiha como una amenaza latente, a pesar de los esfuerzos que había hecho su alumna para convencerla de lo contrario – muchas gracias por todo Sayuri-san, creo que ahora empezare con mi recorrido... – hizo una nueva inclinación antes de despedirse.

- Hasta luego Hinata... – con ese ultimo saludo se despidieron definitivamente, y así la joven pelinegra siguió su camino.

No pudo mas que dejar escapar un cansadísimo suspiro al ver la cesta con las manzanas, tenia que pensar en lo que haría ahora con ellas, pues cuando las compró, su único objetivo era el de dárselas a su querido Naruto-kun. Mientras pensaba en ello, tomó las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso, ya ahí se detuvo, al escuchar unas voces familiares provenientes del fondo del pasillo.

- ¿Esta segura de que esta haciendo lo correcto al dejar a ese chico sin vigilancia...? – decía alarmadamente una de las voces – al menos debería apostar algunos ANBU para que cuiden la entrada...

- Cálmate Shizune, no pasara nada... – respondía con calma otra voz, la que Hinata reconoció en un santiamén, pues se trataba nada menos que de la Hokage – ese chico no podrá moverse libremente en al menos dos semanas mas...

- ¿Esta segura? – la chica de cortos cabellos negros que siempre la acompañaba no parecía estar tan convencida, a pesar de la seriedad con la que hablaba Tsunade.

- Ya te dije que no habrá problema alguno, además, si lo que nos dijo fue cierto, no tenemos de que preocuparnos...

- ¿Habla de la muerte de Orochimaru...? – le dijo en un grave murmullo, a lo que la rubia simplemente asintió con la cabeza – pero... – estaba a punto de replicar, cuando su maestra la acallo.

- ¡Ya basta Shizune...! – le expreso severamente – discutiremos después este tema, ahora estoy algo cansada y lo único que quiero es relajarme...

- No estará pensando en irse a beber tan temprano ¿verdad? – su pupila le miro de forma bastante acusadora, la rubia le esquivo deliberadamente, volviendo sus ojos castaños hacia otra dirección y apresurando de alguna manera su paso – ¡Tsunade-sama espere...¡usted y yo aun no hemos terminado de hablar...! – trataba de seguirle el paso, pero la hermosa mujer de dorados cabellos ya le llevaba unas cuantas zancadas de ventaja – ¡Tsunade-sama...! – y así, su suplicante voz se fue perdiendo en uno de los pasillos, al parecer ninguna de las dos mujeres se percato de esa tercera presencia en el lugar, ya que ambas le pasaron de largo, sin prestarle un mínimo de atención.

Hinata quedo bastante confundida luego de la extraña escena que acaba de presenciar, por un segundo enfoco su vista en el lugar de donde habían venido las mujeres, por esa dirección quedaba la habitación de Sasuke, fue entonces que comprendió lo que ocurría, y porque la asistente de la Hokage actuaba tan nerviosamente.

Inconscientemente, encamino sus pasos en esa dirección, llegando así a la habitación de dicho joven, estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta, pero su mano se detuvo justo antes de que diera el primer golpe, al concienciarse de que su presencia en ese lugar resultaría sospechosa, ya que ella no tenia nada que hacer ahí, se iba a girar para darse la media vuelta y así marcharse, cuando fijo su vista en la cesta con las manzanas.

Lo pensó detenidamente durante un momento, y llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería darle las manzanas a Sakura, con esa nueva idea, llamo definitivamente a la puerta, mas se sorprendió un poco al no escuchar la voz de Sakura del otro lado, por un segundo se quedo paralizada, sin saber que hacer, cuando escucho la voz de Sasuke Uchiha dándole la autorización para entrar, habría huido, de no haber sido porque ella fue la que en primer lugar llamó a la puerta, lo cual ahora se reprochaba.

Con pulso tembloroso, giro lentamente la manija de la puerta hasta abrirla, entrando con cierto sigilo a la habitación, en la que únicamente estaba el joven de negros cabellos, este se encontraba medianamente recostado sobre la cama, manteniendo perdidos sus negros ojos en un punto distante, los cuales seguían careciendo emoción alguna.

- Valla, pero si es la chica Hyuga... – la pelinegra pudo percibir el sarcasmo que contenían sus palabras, aun así no se desanimo y cerro la puerta tras de sí – puedo saber ¿a que se debe en esta ocasión el honor de tu visita...?

- Y-yo... – no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos, evadiendo a toda costa aquellos penetrantes ojos negros que ya se habían clavado fijamente sobre su frágil persona – y-yo estoy buscando a Sakura-san...

- Pues como ya te habrás dado cuenta, ella no se esta aquí... – siguió en su cortante actitud – Tsunade le encargo una especie de misión especial, así que no creo que venga a visitarme en un buen tiempo... lo que es un alivio... – lo ultimo lo había dicho mas para si mismo, aun así, la chica no pudo evitar prestarle atención.

- N-no... no debería hablar así, Sa-Sakura-san se preocupa mucho por usted... – al terminar de hablar, un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, y es que por la fría mirada que el chico le envió, pudo comprender perfectamente que otra vez se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no le incumbían – l-lo... l-lo lamento – bajo la mirada mas apenada que antes, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando escucho de nueva cuenta la apática voz del muchacho.

- No deberías retractarte tan fácilmente de tus palabras... – esa simple frase basto, para que la de cabellos negro-azulados fijara en él su completa atención.

- ¿Pe-perdón...? – profirió bastante confundida.

- El verte siempre tan insegura, solo muestra lo débil que eres... – respondió indiferente – tus gestos, tus movimientos, tu forma de actuar, todo en ti manifiesta que eres débil y que te falta carácter... – Hinata se sorprendió bastante por ese comentario, aun así no pudo objetarle en nada, ya que de alguna manera él estaba en lo cierto.

- ¿P-por qué me dice todo esto? – se giro lentamente sobre su eje para encararle, mas como siempre, sus nervios la traicionaron en el ultimo segundo y no pudo despegar la mirada del suelo.

- No lo se..., quizás solo haya sido una impresión mía, pero creo que tú no eres tan débil como aparentas... – continuo con su discurso – ya que el otro día te mostraste un poco distintita, mas decidida y firme de cómo sueles hacerlo cuando estas con Sakura o con el mismo Naruto, aunque claro que lo del perdedor de Naruto es comprensible... – dijo esto ultimo burlonamente.

- ¿A que se refiere...? – cuestionó confundida.

- Él te gusta ¿no es así? – sonrió arrogante, al advertir como las mejillas de la joven se tornaban rojizas de presto, dándole así la entera razón a su suposición anterior – pero por lo poco que vi, él no se da ni por enterado de lo que ocurre, aunque con lo cabeza hueca que es, no me sorprende en lo absoluto...

- U-usted no se lo dirá... ¿verdad? – aunque temerosa, se acerco lentamente a él, hasta quedar de pie, a unos cuantos centímetros de su cama.

- No tengo porque hacerlo, después de todo, este es un asunto que a mi, menos que a nadie, me interesa... – le respondió secamente – lo único que deseo en estos momentos es recuperarme cuanto antes, para poder seguir con mi misión...

- ¿Su misión...? – le pregunto en voz queda.

- Así es, hasta que no elimine a esa persona, yo no podré tener paz... – apretó fuertemente las sabanas de la cama con sus puños, adoptando un semblante mas sombrío al inclinar un poco la cabeza y ocultar con sus mechones azabaches su fría mirada.

Al ver como repentinamente el rostro se tornaba mas lúgubre de lo normal, en uno de sus impulsos, la joven tomo con delicadeza una de sus manos entre las suyas, obligándolo a enfocar sus vacíos ojos negros, en donde ella se encontraba, sorprendiéndose un poco por esa mirada que ella le dedicaba, y es que no lo veía con lastima o compasión, sino al contrario, parecía haber reflejada ¿comprensión?

- Uchiha-san, existen ocasiones, en las que lo mejor es dejar nuestro pasado atrás... – por un instante, pareció ver reflejada en Hinata a su madre, la única persona que hasta entonces, le había hecho sentir tanta ternura en un gesto tan sencillo, tal y como el que ella le estaba demostrando ahora.

- ¿Tu dejarías tus sentimientos por Naruto atrás...? – el tono duro de su voz, se torno un poco mas suave, de hecho hasta la frialdad de su mirada ya no se sentía tan cruda como antes.

- L-lo que yo siento p-por Na-Naruto-kun, e-es totalmente diferente... – esa pregunta le tomo tan sorpresivamente, que abruptamente soltó su mano, haciendo que el chico saliera de su aparente trance y retomara su antigua actitud.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?, porque a mi no me lo parece... – sonrió sarcástico – solo dime ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo has estado enamorada en secreto de él...?

- Y-yo... – no supo que responderle, así que su voz a penas y se escucho.

- Nunca te has puesto a pensar que quizás lo que tu sientes por él no es otra cosa que una obsesión... – aquellas palabras la dejaron en extremo sorprendida – si fuese así, no seriamos tan diferentes como piensas, ya que a nuestras vidas las mueve un sentimiento que aunque opuesto, es igual de poderoso, en mi caso, es el intenso odio que siento por mi hermano, y en el tuyo, el amor incondicional que sientes por Naruto... – subrayo él con su característico sarcasmo – ahora dime¿aun sigues creyendo que somos diferentes?

- Y-yo... yo no lo sé... – dijo totalmente abrumada, aquellas palabras causaron un mayor revuelo en sus pensamientos del que esperaba, despertando un sin número de dudas que hasta ahora nunca había tenido, no comprendía el porqué esas palabras le habían hecho dudar seriamente sobre sus sentimientos por el rubio, pues¿y si lo que decía Sasuke era verdad¿y lo que sentía por Naruto no era mas que una obsesión?, sacudió negativamente la cabeza, no, era imposible, cuantas veces ya había analizado a fondo sus sentimientos y siempre había llegado a la misma conclusión, pero, tampoco podía negar que siempre había idealizado a Naruto como su modelo a seguir.

- Hiûga, no deberías seguir engañándote... – murmuro secamente, al momento que cerraba sus ojos con cierta pesadez, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido en recuperación aun se fatigaba fácilmente.

- Sabe Uchiha-san... – la muchacha dejo su tartamudez a un lado, desconcertando un poco al joven, quien no pudo mas que prestar atención a sus palabras, y es que por segunda vez mostraba su verdadero carácter frente a él – toda mi vida eh tratado de ir en contra de mi misma, y-yo... de verdad intento cambiar mi débil carácter, y es que durante años eh luchado con todas mis fuerzas para salir adelante, para convencer a mi padre e incluso a mi misma, de que no soy una inútil o una vergüenza para la familia, como todos lo creen, y todo eso se lo debo a Naruto-kun, él ha sido mi motivación y mi ejemplo a seguir, es el responsable de mis deseos de superarme y de tener esperanzas de llegar algún día, a ser tan fuerte como lo es él...

- Si es así, creo que yo estaba equivocado... – su voz se escuchaba extrañamente relajada, haciendo sentir mayor confianza en Hinata – lo que tu sientes por Naruto no es una obsesión, es mas, ni siquiera creo que sea amor, mas bien, es solo una gran admiración por él, que a la mejor tu confundes con amor... deberías analizar mejor tus sentimientos... – la chica se sorprendió un poco con esa respuesta, después de todo, Sasuke no era el chico frío e insensible que ella siempre había imaginado – pero igual y si al analizarlos descubres que es amor, confiésale lo que sientes, porque a este paso, ese idiota nunca se dará cuenta por si mismo...

- Gracias... – le sonrió ampliamente con una inmensa gratitud, era la primera vez que podía abrirse tanto con alguien, lo que le hacia sentir mas ligera la carga que todos sus problemas representaban para ella.

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias...? – abrió los ojos lentamente, mirándole un tanto confundido por esa frase.

- Aunque no lo crea, usted hoy ha hecho mucho por mi... – un casi imperceptible sonrojo apareció en la mejillas del chico, al ver la encantadora sonrisa que le dedicaba la joven, no se había fijado antes, pero lo cierto era que Hinata era una chica muy hermosa, aun no entendía como era que el cabeza hueca de Naruto no se había dado cuenta – U-Uchiha-san ¿aceptaría una manzana en agradecimiento? – murmuro tímidamente, sacándolo así de absorto estado.

- Como quieras... – le resto importancia a sus palabras, contestándole con su antipatía acostumbrada, a pesar de que ese sonrojo aun persistía en sus mejillas.

- Enseguida regreso... – se escucho decir muy animada, dejando la cesta con las manzanas en una mesita que estaba al lado de la cama del chico, para posteriormente salir de la habitación.

- "_Al menos no es como esas locas que siempre me persiguen_" – pensó aliviado, quizás era por esa razón que no le costaba tanto trabajo expresarse al estar frente a ella, y es que si lo pensaba mejor, a parte de su familia, nunca antes había hablado tan francamente con nadie, lo que era relativamente nuevo para él, quien se quedo pensando en ello un buen rato, mas sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho otra vez como llamaban a la puerta – adelante...

- Ya regrese... – la chica se escuchaba muy animada.

Al entrar en la habitación, el pelinegro comprendió la causa por la que Hinata se había marchado momentos atrás, y es que en una mano llevaba un cuchillo y en la otra un plato, con calma, esta dirigió sus pasos hasta una silla que se encontraba a un costado de la cama, antes de tomar asiento tomo una de las manzanas de la cesta y posteriormente se sentó definitivamente, poniendo el plato sobre su regazo, mientras con el cuchillo comenzaba desprender de la corteza roja de la fruta.

- Espero que las manzanas le gusten... – le decía en tono alegre, sin apartar por un segundo su vista de la manzana que pelaba – la verdad es que se veían tan apetitosas, que no me pude resistir a comprarlas...

- Eres muy hábil... – añadió el chico, al ver como la cáscara de la manzana descendía hasta el plato en un fino hilo rojo.

- Gra-gracias..., lo que pasa es que me gusta mucho cocinar... – se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario, no obstante se sintió halagada, posiblemente fue por eso que se animo a decir lo siguiente – mañana es mi día libre¿que le parece si le preparo algo de comer...?

- Eso estaría bien, la comida de aquí no es muy agradable que digamos... – frunció un poco el entrecejo, ganándose una risita divertida por parte de la de ojos blanquecinos.

- Vamos, la comida de aquí no es tan mala Uchiha-san... – lo contradijo, si bien no estaba siendo del todo sincera, puesto que le constaba que la comida no era muy buena que digamos, ya que ella misma se había visto obligada probarla, al permanecer un mes en el hospital, luego de los primeros exámenes chunin.

- ¿Bromeas...?, es pésima... – replico él, en un tono un tanto infantil a los ojos de Hinata, a quien de alguna forma le pareció bastante tierno aquel gesto.

- Bueno, a la mejor es un poco insípida... – consecuentó ella para darle fin a la discusión.

- ¿Un poco? – espeto con cara de incredulidad.

- Esta bien, lo admito, es muy insípida... – termino de decir ella en un suspiro, ganándose una sonrisa arrogante por parte del moreno por su victoria – pero por favor Uchiha-san, que esto quede entre nosotros, no quiero que la señora Arakawa se enoje conmigo, por criticar su comida... – le murmuro bajamente.

- ¿Hinata? – ahora quien dejo escapar un suspiro cansado fue él.

- ¿Si, Uchiha-san? – expreso un tanto extrañada, al percibir el cambio en su actitud.

- Puedes dejar de llamarme Uchiha-san, es algo molesto que me hables así todo el tiempo... – dijo con ligero fastidio, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la joven.

- P-pero yo no podría...

- Tampoco voy a obligarte... – la chica pudo advertir cierto disgusto en sus palabras, así que luego de pensarlo detenidamente por unos instantes se decidió.

- Eh, b-bueno... – murmuro bajito, utilizando su habitual tartamudeo – e-esta b-bien... Sa-Sasuke-kun... – sus mejillas se encendieron de presto al pronunciar su nombre, lo que le obligo a bajar su mirada hacia el plato que tenia sobre las piernas, ganándose una mediana sonrisa por parte del chico, a quien le divertía bastante ver aquella reacción tan tímida en la chica, guardaron silencio por unos segundos mas hasta que se escucho de nueva cuenta la suave voz de Hinata – ya esta… aquí tiene...– iba a pasarle el plato con la manzana ya pelada y cortada en doce trozos perfectos, mas se detuvo al advertir la reprobatoria mirada que el chico le estaba dedicando – qui-quiero decir, aquí tienes Sasuke-kun…

- Gracias... – murmuro suavemente el joven, tomando el plato que la chica le ofrecía, intensificando aun mas su sonrojo, al ver por primera vez una cálida sonrisa en su siempre impasible rostro.

- ¡Naruto, ya te dije que no corras por los pasillos…! – Sasuke estaba a punto de degustar su primer trozo de manzana, cuando escucho un par de escandalosas voces que se aproximaban por el pasillo, lo que hizo que involuntariamente dejara escapar un suspiro.

- Neeh, Sakura-chan, no me regañes, ya no soy un niño ¿lo olvidas? – replicaba con insistencia la voz masculina a la chica.

- Pues, yo aun tengo serias dudas sobre eso... – le respondía la otra, mientras que el joven que la acompañaba abría la puerta de la habitación, sin siquiera tener la delicadeza de llamar antes.

- Como sea¡Sasuke, ya...! – exclamo felizmente al entrar, aunque inmediatamente su efusivo saludo fue acallado, al ver que su amigo no se encontraba solo – uh¿Hinata¿qué haces aquí? – dijo evidentemente confundido.

- Eh, pu-pues yo... – como siempre que se topaba de frente con ese chico, la joven no pudo evitar comenzar a jugar inquietamente con sus dedos, bajando automáticamente la mirada hacia ellos, mientras su rostro se tornaba rojizo por la vergüenza, al ver el obvio nerviosismo de la joven, alguien mas se adelanto a la respuesta de ella.

- Vino a visitarme¿algún problema...? – respondió secamente el Uchiha, de alguna forma se encontraba algo molesto por la interrupción, tragando de un solo bocado el pedazo de manzana que ya tenia en las manos.

- Como siempre, me sorprende tu inigualable amabilidad con las visitas tonto-suke... – y tal y como ya se venia venir luego del ácido comentario del pelinegro, el rubio no pudo quedarse callado y no tardo en responderle.

- Ja, pues que yo recuerde, no te pedí que vinieras... – le contesto tan sereno como antes, sacando así de sus casillas al rubio quien comenzaba a impacientarse al ver la manera tan tranquila en el que el otro estaba comiéndose la manzana, sin prestarle atención a él y mucho menos a Sakura.

- ¿Así es como me pagas el que me preocupe por ti...? – el rubio apretó fuertemente los puños, no tardaría en explotar y decirle a Sasuke todas sus verdades, Hinata y Sakura se mantenían a la expectativa, cambiando su vista de un chico a otro, como si estuviesen presenciando un partido de pin póng.

- Si mi memoria no me falla, tu eres el único responsable de que yo me encuentre hospitalizado... – no había duda de que una terrible tempestad se avecinaba, al sentir el peligro, Sakura quiso intervenir luego de ver el choque de miradas entre sus dos compañeros, mas Naruto no le dio tiempo de decir nada.

- ¿Qué insinúas...? – se escucho bastante serio, una formalidad no muy común en él.

- Que en cuanto me recupere, me marchare otra vez... – le sostuvo la mirada con tanto descaro que el rubio no pudo mas que enfurecerse.

- ¡No me digas que sigues con esa estúpida idea de vengarte...! – finalmente la poca paciencia del chico zorro se agoto, lanzándose impulsivamente sobre el otro, para tomarlo fuertemente por encima del batín blanco que usaba, elevándolo un poco hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro, viéndolo totalmente furioso, el de cabellos negros le sostuvo tranquilamente la mirada, sin inmutarse siquiera por la brusca acción del rubio, que incluso ocasiono que botara el plato con los trozos de manzana, que cayeron esparcidos en el suelo.

- Naruto ¡no! – se escucho decir desesperadamente a Sakura, aun así este hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió sosteniendo por el cuello del batín blanco al otro muchacho.

- Eso es algo que no te importa – el pelinegro también ignoro por completo a la de rosados cabellos, contestando calmadamente a los reclamos del rubio – si lo que querías era traerme a Konoha para cumplir con la promesa que le hiciste a Sakura, pues ya la cumpliste, ahora ya no tienes ninguna obligación de mantenerme retenido aquí...

- ¡Eres un idiota!, bien sabes que no fue solo por Sakura-chan... – lo elevo un poco mas, dejándole casi sentado sobre la cama, Sakura miraba desesperada la escena, sin saber que hacer o decir para detenerlos.

- Oh... si, olvide que querías salvarme de Orochimaru... – sonrió burlonamente, acrecentando mas, si es que era posible, el enojo del chico rubio – también deberías de dejar de preocuparte por eso, ya que Orochimaru es historia...

- ¿Q-qué...? – balbuceo bastante desconcertado, aflojando un poco el agarre que ejercía sobre el pelinegro – ¿qué quieres decir?

- Que Orochimaru esta muerto... – respondió con calma, apartándose definitivamente del agarre del rubio, con un ágil movimiento.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – cuestiono todavía sorprendido por la revelación del pelinegro.

- Porque yo lo mate... – dijo totalmente serio, provocando un estremecimiento en Sakura, que al igual que Naruto, sabían muy bien lo poderoso que era Orochimaru, no por nada fue uno de los sanin legendarios, junto a su maestra y a Jiraija, quienes fueron en algún tiempo sus compañeros.

- Aun así, es una completa locura lo que pretendes... – si bien adoptó un tono de voz mas moderado, el rubio no dejo de mostrarse molesto por la terca actitud de su amigo.

- ¡Maldita sea, deja ya de entrometerte en mis asuntos...! – al parecer el joven pelinegro, comenzaba a salirse de sus casillas también.

- No lo are, mientras tengas metida esa estúpida idea en la cabeza... – le respondió testarudamente el rubio, si en algo se parecían, era en lo obstinados que podían llegar a ser, cuando una idea se les metía en la cabeza no había poder humano que se las quitara.

- Te lo diré por ultima vez... – esto se había tornado mas peligroso de lo esperado, si no los detenían, en cualquier momento los dos se agarrarían a golpes allí mismo - no te entrome... – no pudo completar su amenazante frase, ya que justo en ese momento, se vio interrumpido, al sentir el contacto de una delicada mano que se posaba sobre la suya.

- Sasuke-kun por favor no sigas... – de un momento a otro se escucho la suave, pero suplicante voz de Hinata, quien se atrevió a intervenir al advertir como los ojos del Uchiha se ponían rojos, la mas clara señal de que esa situación ya estaba en un punto critico.

- ¿Hinata? – le miro sorprendido, no sabia como, pero esa acción tan simple lo había regresado a la normalidad, desactivando automáticamente su sharingan, al advertir la notoria preocupación en aquellos ojos lavanda.

- Por favor... – pidió de nuevo ella.

Después de verle a los ojos por unos instantes, el chico, aunque de no muy buena gana, termino accediendo, realizando desganadamente un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza para aceptar la petición de la joven.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun... – sonrió mas aliviada, tanto Sakura como Naruto quedaron anonadados por la reacción del pelinegro, pero mas que eso, por la forma en que Hinata había logrado tranquilizarlo, de alguna forma, Sakura sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho, ya que al parecer, entre ellos había una relación mas cercana, de lo que definitivamente ni ella ni Naruto estaban enterados.

- Cof, cof, Hinata, Naruto – intervino disimuladamente Sakura, los aludidos al escuchar su nombre volvieron la cabeza hasta donde ella se encontraba – si no les importa, creo que debemos dejar a Sasuke-kun descansar... – se expreso con sencillez, lo mejor seria evitar una nueva disputa a como diera lugar.

- Cla-claro... – Hinata se abochorno bastante al ver la mirada acusadora que Sakura le estaba enviando, al mantener aun la mano sobre la del pelinegro, así que inmediatamente se aparto y se puso de pie – d-de todas formas yo ya tenia que irme...

- Hinata espera... – antes de que se marchara, Sasuke la tomo por la muñeca, obligándola a girarse para verle de frente.

- ¿S-si...? – sus mejillas se colorearon al instante, al sentir el sutil agarre que el chico mantenía sobre su muñeca.

- No vallas a olvidar la oferta que me hiciste hace rato... – si bien se desconcertó un poco al principio, la de cabellos negro-azulados no tardo en comprender a lo que este se refería.

- No, por supuesto que no la olvidare... – lo sonrió dulcemente, mientras se soltaba con disimulo, haciendo una ultima reverencia para despedirse de él – hasta luego Sasuke-kun...

- Hinata ¿puedo acompañarte? – le alcanzo Naruto, en la puerta, cuando esta iba saliendo, se había ido sin siquiera despedirse, puesto que aun se encontraba bastante indignado por la testarudez del pelinegro.

- P-por... por supuesto Naruto-kun... – accedió, sin poder evitar esos malditos nervios que siempre la obligaban a evitar ver de frente al chico.

- ¿Oye Hinata...? – luego de un largo rato de caminar en absoluto silencio, Naruto elevo la voz para llamar la atención de su acompañante.

- ¿S-si...? – elevo un poco su vista, mirándole disimuladamente de reojo mientras caminaba a su lado, este se veía tan despreocupado como de costumbre, manteniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- Sakura-chan me dijo que tu te habías quedado a cuidarme los dos días que estuve inconsciente... – le hablaba sin apartar un solo momento sus ojos azul claro del frente.

- Bu-bueno... p-pues yo... – de verdad deseaba por una sola vez en su vida, dejar su tartamudeo y hablarle normalmente, tal y como lo hacia con Sasuke-kun, el que si bien en un principio la intimidaba y lo conocía relativamente poco, con ese poco tiempo que llevaban de tratarse le tomo la suficiente confianza como para hablar con cierta libertad sobre cualquier cosa.

- Solo quería darte las gracias... – el muchacho le interrumpió antes de que esta pudiera decir cualquier cosa, volviendo su cara para verle con una gran sonrisa, que tuvo como reacción inmediata, que el rostro de la joven se pusiera baste rojo – y para compensarte, quisiera invitarte a comer un buen plato de ramen... – se planto imprevistamente frente a ella, acercando tanto su rostro al de ella, que la chica al notar la poca distancia que los separaba, sintió que desfallecería en cualquier momento – ¿qué dices¿aceptas?

- E-eres m-muy a-amable Na-Naruto-kun, pe-pero ahora n-no puedo... – desvió apenadamente sus ojos blanquecinos hacia otro punto, evitando encarar los encantadores ojos azules de él – pro-prometí que llegaría temprano a casa...

- Oh, ya veo... – se aparto un poco, mas no por eso se desanimo – entonces mañana...

- D-de verdad me gustaría, pero ya quede con alguien para comer mañana... – murmuro tristemente, justo cuando por fin a Naruto se le ocurría invitarla a salir, ella tenia otros compromisos que no podía cancelar.

- Entiendo... – se escucho algo desilusionado, de verdad quería agradecerle a Hinata sus atenciones, además no sabia porqué, pero aun tenia una espinita clavada en el pecho, luego de ver como ella y Sasuke se trataban tan familiarmente, de alguna manera eso le molestaba, después de todo él conocía mucho mejor a Hinata y ella nunca se había portado tan cariñosa con é como lo había hecho con Sasuke – será en otra vez...

- L-lo lamento en verdad Naruto-kun... – se sintió culpable, simplemente no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte.

- No te preocupes, no hay problema, dattebayo... – le sonrió ampliamente, aparentando despreocupación – ¿pero al menos me dejaras acompañarte a tu casa...?

- Por supuesto... – le sonrió tiernamente, Naruto se sintió aturdido por un instante, era la primera vez que veía a Hinata de esa forma, su sonrisa era tan angelical que no pudo evitar ruborizarse – ¿sucede algo malo Naruto-kun? – cuestiono un poco preocupada al ver como este se había quedado pensativo.

- Eh... ¡Ah...¡no, nada, no me pasa nada!, jejeje... – rió un tanto nervioso, girándose al instante para retomar de nueva cuenta su camino y así darle la espalda a la chica.

Si bien llamó su atención la extraña actitud de Naruto hacia ella, Hinata no dijo nada y se limito a caminar felizmente a su lado, como si todo lo que estuviera pasándole fuera un perfecto sueño, hecho realidad.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Primero que nada, resucite la historia, (ya nadie se a de acordar de ella (¬¬U), pero bueno (u.ú), de todas formas muchísimas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario en el capitulo anterior, y hablando de eso, pues la verdad es que todavía no tengo idea en lo que valla a parar esta historia, digo, es que para mi Hinata hace bonita pareja con cualquiera, ya sea con Naruto o con Sasuke, hasta con Gaara (_aunque no lo voy a meter aquí, sino se me complica demasiado la historia _(XD) que simplemente no me eh decidido con quien se valla a quedar todavía, y como estoy escribiendo sobre la marcha, pues nada es definitivo, (_así que hagan sus apuestas (_XD), en fin, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, ya me despido y pues hasta el próximo capitulo...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Un gran ajetreo se pudo escuchar durante toda la mañana en el ala norte de la mansión Hyuga, hacia mucho que Hinata no cocinaba, por lo que había pedido amablemente que no la interrumpieran, estaba realmente concentrada en lo que hacia, si al menos Sasuke le hubiera dado una pista de lo que le gustaba, quizás la labor que tenía por delante sería mas sencilla. Y aunque podría considerársele un genio culinario, se estaba esforzando el doble de lo normal, porque quería que todo le saliera perfecto.

A lo largo del pasillo se podía oler un delicioso aroma. Su padre solía lamentarse de que ella no demostrara el mismo entusiasmo en practicar como lo hacía al cocinar.

- ¿Y ese olor...? – cuestiono a una de las sirvientes, un apuesto joven de ojos plateados que iba pasando casualmente por ahí.

- ¡Joven...! – se expreso un tanto asustada, se había sorprendido un poco por la repentina aparición del chico – Hi-Hinata-sama esta cocinando...

- ¿Qué Hinata-sama que...? – ahora el sorprendido fue él.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que su prima cocinara algo, el hecho en sí no le sorprendía, al contrario, lo que realmente le preocupaba era el motivo por el que lo hacia, y es que luego de su intento fallido por prepararle un delicioso platillo de ramen a cierto chico rubio, esta había perdido por completo el interés de cocinar, cuando después de probarlo este le dijo que como el ramen de Ichiraku no había dos.

Con sigilo entro a la cocina, Hianta estaba tan concentrada en que todo saliera perfecto, que no se percato del momento en que Neiji apareció tras ella.

- ¿Hinata-sama que hace...? – le llamo serenamente, no así lo tomo Hinata, quien se sorprendió tanto, que casi derrama el contenido de la recipiente que estaba sacando del fuego.

- ¡Neiji-niisan...! – eso casi se pudo tomar como un grito sobresaltado de su parte, casi, ya que su voz a penas estaba por lo alto de su acostumbrado modo de hablar – ¿q-que... que haces aquí?

- Lo mismo le pregunto... – decía este con su habitual seriedad, ayudándola con el recipiente, para posteriormente ponerlo en una mesa cercana – se puede saber ¿cual es el motivo de que decidiese volver a cocinar?

- Bu-bueno... pues yo... – comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía cual sería la reacción de su primo, si le contaba que era en honor a cierto chico Uchiha, por lo que decidió omitir algunas partes importantes de su respuesta – l-le prometí a una persona que esta en el hospital, que le prepararía algo especial para comer...

- Ya veo... – musitó el chico, quien se quedo viéndola pensativo, la comida no podría ser para Naruto, ya que el día anterior se había topado con él en la calle, seguramente sería para alguien mas, aunque quiso saber de quien se trataba, decidió no seguir indagando, después de todo veía a Hinata tan animada, como no la había visto hacia mucho tiempo, y es que aunque no lo pareciese, él siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, y podía percatarse fácilmente de su estado emocional – entonces no la interrumpiré mas... – dijo calmadamente el ojiblanco, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida, al darse la vuelta, en su rostro se curvo, aunque casi inapreciable, una sutil sonrisa, nunca lo iba admitir, pero lo cierto era que le daba gusto ver a Hinata tan entusiasmada.

Al medio día Hinata ya tenía cuatro variedades de platillos, los cuales acomodo respectivamente, en cuatro cajas de comida. Al cerciorarse de tener todo listo, subió a su habitación a darse un baño, al salir, dejo sus habituales ropas de lado, y opto por ponerse una yukata azul claro, con bellos bordados de crisantemos blancos al igual que su obi, lo que ciertamente era mucho mas liviano de llevar, después de todo era su día libre y hacia demasiado calor como para traer encima su chaqueta, luego de recoger su cabello en una coleta alta, se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la cocina, donde tomo un termo con té y el bulto que había preparado con la comida.

Con una inusual emoción en ella, se dirigió al hospital, al entrar, como era su costumbre, saludo amablemente a la recepcionista, quien le provoco un descomunal sonrojo, al decirle lo hermosa que lucia ese día, apenada, esta se despidió de ella para dirigirse a la habitación de Sasuke, con quien había quedado para comer.

En el elevador se topo inesperadamente con la Hokage, quien iba entrando también en el, cargando algunos libros.

- ¿Hinata, qué haces aquí en tu día libre? – le cuestiono al verla, luego de pararse a su lado.

- Y-yo vi-vine de visita... – empezó a decir con su nerviosismo habitual, lo cierto era que Tsunade le intimidaba un poco.

- Oh... – sonrió con un dejo de malicia – ¿y de casualidad es al chico Uchiha a quien vienes a ver?, Sakura me comento que lo visitaste ayer también... – Hinata se sonrojo por el comentario, así que únicamente atino a asentir afirmativamente con la cabeza – ya veo, en ese caso ¿podrías darle esto? – de la bolsa de su chaqueta verde saco un pequeño frasquito con pastillas – ese muchacho testarudo no ha querido tomar sus medicinas, pero confió en que tu logres que se las tome...

- ¿Y-y por que cree que yo pueda hacer eso...? – dijo ligeramente confundida, al recibir el frasco con las pastillas.

- Tengo el pequeño presentimiento de que tu podrás hacerlo... – la rubia le miro de una forma que Hinata no pudo descifrar, sin embargo no opuso ningún pero mas, y accedió dócilmente a la petición hecha por la Hokage.

- D-de acuerdo... – dijo antes de separarse de ella, cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso, al parecer Tsunade iba a un piso mas arriba, sin embargo, antes de que el ascensor cerrara nuevamente sus puertas, la rubia retomo la palabra.

- Por cierto Hinata, el día de hoy te ves espectacular, seguro que convences al Uchiha de que se tome la medicina... – punteó pícaramente la rubia, mientras las puertas metálicas se cerraban frente a ella.

El rostro de Hinata se puso tan rojo como un tomate, lo cierto era que cuando se dio el ultimo vistazo al espejo antes de salir de casa, ella no noto nada distinto en su persona, era por eso que se ponía nerviosa al pensar que los demás la vieran diferente.

Camino un largo tramo, la habitación de Sasuke era la mas apartada, y fue antes de llamar a la puerta que se percato de algo sumamente importante¿qué iba a pasar si Sakura estaba adentro...?, seguramente pensaría lo peor de ella, lo que menos quería Hinata en esos momentos, era ser tomada por una mas del Sasuke fan's club, de esas ya había bastantes desde que se corrió el rumor por toda Konoha de que el aludido había vuelto como para agregar una candidata mas a la lista.

Durante un largo rato se debatió mentalmente sobre si llamar o no a la puerta, estaba dejándose ganar por el no, cuando sorpresivamente escucho la indiferente voz de Sasuke del otro lado.

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a permanecer ahí de pie...? – Hinata pego un brinquito al escuchar la fría voz del muchacho pelinegro, por lo que luego de tragar algo de saliva, giro la manija de la puerta, para finalmente entrar – creí que ya no vendrías... – se expreso él, con su usual tono apático.

- Y-yo... yo lo lamento... – apenada, bajo un poco la cabeza, de haberla tenido en alto, se hubiese percatado de la escrutadora mirada que Sasuke mantenía puesta sobre ella.

La miro detenidamente por unos segundos, ella tenía una figura mas estilizada de lo que creyó, supuso que ese estorboso envoltorio de ropa que siempre traía encima, ocultaba la perfecta y bien torneada anatomía de la chica, no podían culparlo por admirar su belleza, tampoco era de piedra como para no notarlo.

Al levantar la mirada, la chica ignoro la forma en que el moreno la veía, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Sakura, Sasuke pareció darse cuenta de ello, por lo que rápidamente le aclaro el paradero de esta.

- Sakura se fue con Kakashi y Naruto a una misión a Suna esta mañana, según me dijo antes de irse, se encargarían de escoltar a un diplomático a dicho lugar – le explico con calma, mas al ver el rostro lleno de incertidumbre de la chica agregó – regresaran en aproximadamente una semana, así que no debes preocuparte por ese tonto.

- Yo no... – intento argumentar, mas la severa mirada que el joven mantenía sobre ella la acalló, obligándola a bajar una vez mas la mirada, al hacerlo se encontró con el bulto en el que llevaba la comida y con el termo del té, fue entonces que se dio cuenta del porqué estaba ahora ahí – Sa-Sasuke-kun, y-yo prepare esto para ti... – le señaló el bulto que cargaba, el chico alzo una ceja al ver el gran bulto que Hinata depositaba en una mesita corrediza cercana – co-como no sabia que te gustaba exactamente, prepare varias clases de platillos, espero que alguno te guste...

- Cualquier cosa es mejor que la comida de este lugar... – espetó él, mientras tanto, la pelinegra se encargaba de desembalar el bulto, dejando al descubierto cuatro cajas grandes de almuerzo, aunque su rostro no lo manifestó, Sasuke quedaba mas y mas sorprendido a medida que la chica retiraba las tapas de cada caja, pues según iba descubriendo el contenido, cada platillo lucia mucho mas apetitoso que la anterior.

- ¿Y-y bi-bien...? – murmuro entre expectante y nerviosa, al ver el inmutable semblante del Uchiha, lo que ella no sabia , era que este aun vacilaba sobre cuál probar primero, y es que todos tenían tan buen aspecto, que le era difícil decidirse por alguno, sin embargo termino decidiéndose por el segundo plato.

Tomo el par de palillos que venían, y se llevo la primera porción de arroz con verduras a la boca, quedo fascinado, no solo el exterior lucia bien, sino que igualmente sabia exquisito, hacía tanto que no probaba una comida así, realmente desde que su madre había muerto no lo había hecho, Hinata siguió mirándole a la expectativa, esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción en él, incluso que devolviera el plato a su lugar y le dijera que sabía espantoso, pero no lo hizo, siguió tranquilamente comiendo, lo que sin lugar a dudas la hizo muy feliz.

- ¿Tu no piensas comer...? – se escucho decir al muchacho luego de unos minutos, al percatarse de que era el único que disfrutaba de tan deliciosa comida.

- P-por... por supuesto... – la joven se apresuro a tomar una de las cajas y se dispuso a comer en silencio, estaban a media comida cuando la joven recordó algo importante – es cierto Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama me pidió que te diera esto – el chico miro por un segundo el contenido del frasquito que Hinata había sacado de quien sabe donde.

- ¿Qué es eso...? – miró recelosamente el frasquito de vidrio, que la chica sostenía con una de sus manos.

- E-es tu medicina Sasuke-kun, Godaime dijo que no habías querido tomarla... – le decía, mientras levantaba el frasquito a la altura de sus ojos, para ver la inscripción que tenía la etiqueta – aquí dice que debes tomar dos píldoras... – murmuro ella.

- ¿Y si me rehusó? – le desafió, mas regresando su atención a la caja de almuerzo que traía en las manos.

- Por favor Sasuke-kun, debes tomarla si quieres recuperarte cuanto antes... – insistió ella, tratando de persuadirlo.

- Da igual si me recupero pronto o no..., para ellos no soy mas que un traidor, así que cuando salga de aquí lo mas probable es que me encarcelen, o peor aun, que me ejecuten... – seguía diciendo testarudamente, desde el día anterior había notado la presencia de varios individuos, que supuso eran ANBU, vigilando los alrededores del hospital.

- Tal vez sea cierto, pero si no te recuperas, tampoco podrás llevar a cabo tu venganza... – la chica finalmente había dado en el punto, logrando que Sasuke le devolviera interesadamente la mirada.

- ¿Creí que querías que me quedara con Sakura y Naruto?, después de todo él termino casi muerto por traerme de vuelta... – le dijo con arrogancia, pero a la vez con una fuerte dosis de sarcasmo, mas la chica no se intimido lo mas mínimo, al contrarío, siguió encarándolo fijamente.

- L-lo sé... – admitió, hablándole con ese suave tono de voz, tan característico en ella – pero también sé, que pese a todo lo que ellos hagan por tratar de retenerte, tú igual te marcharas... lo creo porque si no fuese así, desde un principio no hubieses accedido a irte con Orochimaru, y mas sabiendo el grave riesgo que corrías, después de todo, el destruir a tu hermano es lo mas importante para ti, y si eso es lo que tu realmente quieres, nada ni nadie podrá hacerte que cambies de opinión, ni siquiera tus amigos... – reflexionó ella sin darse cuenta de qué y a quien le estaba diciendo eso.

- Eres extraña ¿lo sabias?, cualquier otro que conociera mis planes ya hubiese intentado detenerme... – se le quedo mirando un poco sorprendido¿es que acaso no iba a hacerle ninguna clase de reproche como todos los demás?

- Si, creo que si... – rió suavemente – sin embargo lo hago porque yo no soy nadie para juzgar tus actos, después de todo, a penas si nos conocemos ¿no?

- Supongo... – el también curvo medía sonrisa en sus labios, sin pretenderlo, acababa de conseguir una aliada, alguien que no lo cuestionaría y mucho menos se entrometería en sus planes, sumándole además que era la única chica en toda Konoha que no parecía estar enamorada de él, lo que le hacia confiar de alguna manera en ella – hagamos un trato – retomo él la palabra – yo me tomare la medicina, pero tu prometes que volverás a prepararme una comida tan deliciosa como esta...

- Por... por supuesto... – aseguro feliz, y sin decir nada mas, tomo el frasco con las pastillas que ella le ofrecía, tomándose las dos píldoras indicadas, sin oponer ya ninguna objeción.

Y así, los dos siguieron comiendo en silencio, Sasuke ya iba por su segunda ración de comida, mientras que Hinata terminaba la primera.

- Parece que prepare mas comida de lo debido... – murmuro un tanto apenada al ver la caja de comida restante, cuando los dos habían terminado de comer.

- Hinata... – le llamo nuevamente el chico, haciéndola olvidarse por un segundo del idilio de la comida.

- ¿Si… Sasuke-kun...? – se volvió para verle.

- ¿Volverás a visitarme...? – a penas termino de decirlo, se arrepintió de haber hablado, por lo que desvió sus ojos negros para no verle de frente.

¿Pero que demonios estaba pasándole?, a él que mas le daba si volvía o no, después de todo él no necesitaba de nadie, nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora, estaba diciéndose lo estúpido que era por haberle dicho eso, cuando Hinata le regreso de sus pensamientos a la realidad.

-Por supuesto, cada vez que pueda vendré a verte... – aseguro con una hermosa sonrisa de por medio, Sasuke se sonrojo levemente al ver lo bella que se veía, «"_como un ángel_"» pensó, para después sacudir fuertemente la cabeza, que diablos le ocurría, no era posible que ahora tuviera esa clase de pensamientos por alguien a quien a penas conocía.

El día paso en calma, y los días subsiguientes también, tal como lo prometió, Hinata regresó al hospital cada vez que podía, aun así hacia todo lo posible por no descuidar sus misiones, el entrenamiento y sus obligaciones con el clan.

En ese tiempo ambos adquirieron una mayor confianza, Hinata raramente tartamudeaba cuando estaba con él, y Sasuke no se mostraba tan frío, como lo haría con cualquier persona, Hinata había logrado lo que ningún otro, que el Uchiha mostrara su verdadera cara, aunque solo fuera con ella.

Igualmente, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, las heridas Sasuke sanaban en menos tiempo del que Tsunade creyó, el chico ya se encontraba completamente reestablecido a las casi tres semanas de que ingresara al hospital.

De hecho el chico ya no usaba el batín del hospital y ahora podía moverse libremente por la habitación, aunque claro que sin poder salir de ella, por lo que a menudo jugaba con Hinata a las cartas o a cualquier otro juego de mesa para matar el tiempo, ya que en ese lugar no había nada mas que hacer, y en una de las tardes en las que Hinata estaba de visita, el pelinegro comenzó un conversación, sobre algo que le inquietaba hacia un par de días. los dos se encontraban sentados sobre la cama, y como mesa de juego tenían la pequeña mesita corrediza, situada en el medio de ambos.

- ¿Naruto aun no ha regresado? – le comento él casualmente, mientras tomaba un seis de picas del mazo, mirando disimuladamente a la chica, por arriba de sus cartas.

- No, Tsunade-sama me dijo que tal vez demoren unos días mas, Kakashi-sensei le envió un recado, donde le decía que el Kasekage los había invitado a permanecer unos días mas en Suna – la chica desecho una carta que no le servia, al parecer estaba muy concentrada en su juego.

- ¿Piensas hablar con él cuando vuelva...? – trato de escucharse sin mucho interés.

- Eh... – un sonrojo descomunal se apodero rápidamente de sus mejillas, de un momento a otro comenzó a tartamudear por el nerviosismo que le causaba el hablar del rubio – etto... y-yo... n-no... no lo sé...

- Aun no entiendo que es lo que le vez a ese cabeza hueca... – murmuro con un dejo de disgusto, pero Hinata siendo tan inocente, no lo noto.

- Naruto-kun siempre ha sido alguien muy especial para mi... – la pelinegra tenia clavados sus ojos blanquecinos en sus cartas, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo en sus palabras, aunque si bien, el sonrojo que no había desaparecido aun del todo, la delataba – al principio me atrajeron sus enormes ganas de sobresalir, de que los demás lo notaran, lo sé porqué yo... yo siempre estuve observándolo... – Sasuke le escucho seriamente, había algo en la forma de hablar de Hinata, que ciertamente le desagradaba, pues era como si estuviera alabando a Naruto.

» mientras los otros en la academia lo veían solo como un bufón, yo veía mas allá, sabía lo mucho que se esforzaba por seguir adelante, y es que a pesar de que siempre estaba sonriendo, nadie en verdad sabía lo mucho que él sufría por dentro. Entonces no entendía porque todos lo rechazaban, pero fue por ese motivo que decidí permanecer siempre a su lado, aunque fuera de lejos, y aunque él jamás me miró, yo siempre estuve ahí, apoyándolo en silencio...

» con el tiempo, yo comencé a querer ser como él, pues entre mas lo observaba, yo me daba cuenta de que los dos buscábamos lo mismo, él quería ser reconocido por la aldea, y yo quería ganarme el reconocimiento de mi padre...

» cuando se marchó con Jiraija-sama, yo me propuse entrenar muy duro, quería darle una sorpresa cuando regresara, quería mostrarle que yo también podía ser fuerte – su ilusionado semblante, repentinamente se torno desanimado – pero..., pero él no lo noto, y dudo que alguien mas lo notara, para mi clan aun sigo siendo el eslabón débil, y sé que mi padre aun se pregunta porqué fui yo y no mi hermana, la heredera al clan... pero no lo culpo, pues en el fondo sé que tiene razón... – termino de decir en un triste murmullo

De alguna forma Sasuke se sintió identificado con la ultima parte de su historia, ya que su padre solía hacer esa clase de distinciones entre él e Itachi, y ahora que lo veía, no era otra cosa que una estupidez, puesto que él era muy distinto de su hermano, aunque ciertamente eso no le disgusto tanto como escuchar lo que ella sentía por su amigo, ahora no le quedaba la menor duda de lo idiota que era Naruto al no darse cuenta de la valiosa persona que tenía a su lado, lo que él hubiese dado por tener a alguien así, quizás eso hubiese evitado que tomara tantas decisiones equivocadas en su vida.

Era cierto, había muchas personas alrededor de él, pero dudaba que alguna de ellas lo conociera realmente, todos veían al genio Uchiha, aquel que una vez fuera un niño indefenso que viera morir frente a sus ojos a todo su clan, aquel que se había convertido en un vengador para castigar al responsable de su desgracia, aquel que había traicionado a su aldea, pero mas que eso a sus amigos, solo para poder vengarse de ese despreciable ser que le había quitado todo, y por el cual cada noche tenia la misma pesadilla.

- No deberías pensar así Hinata... – dijo luego de un minuto en el que ambos permanecieron en silencio – si Naruto y tu padre no se dan cuenta, es su problema, tú no debes menospreciarte por eso... – quien lo viera dando esa clase de consejos diría que era otro y no Sasuke el que estaba hablando. Hablaba tan comprensivo, que no se parecía en nada a ese chico arrogante, al que no le importaba nada mas que su venganza.

- Gracias... – y aunque se sorprendió bastante por su respuesta, le agradeció sinceramente sus palabras, ya que eso le dio el ultimo empujón que necesitaba, para llevar a cabo esa idea que rondaba su cabeza desde hacia unos días – Sasuke-kun, hay algo que eh querido decirte...

- ¿De que se trata...? – farfullo al coger otra carta del mazo, al parecer había reanudado su interés por el juego.

- Es algo que eh estado pensando... – miró de soslayo al muchacho, quien solo dejo escapar un burdo sonido, para animarla a continuar – ¿recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que a los nos movía un sentimiento igual de poderoso?

- Si... ¿y...? – balbuceo mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se curvaba en la comisura de sus labios, al mirar el juego que tenía en sus cartas.

- P-pues se me ocurrió algo... – hizo una breve pausa, para mirar mejor su expresión – ¿s-si yo renunciara a mi amor por Naruto, t-tu... tu renunciarías a tu venganza...? – el otro, aunque lentamente, elevo la mirada para verle¿había escuchado bien?, Hinata le estaba pidiendo que se olvidara de su venganza, cuando ella mejor que nadie sabía lo importante que era para él llevarla a cabo – l-lo la-lamento, n-no de-debí haberlo m-mencionado... – dijo totalmente apenada, ante la severidad con la que el Uchiha la veía.

- ¿De verdad estarías dispuestas a renunciar a Naruto si yo me quedo...? – pero que rayos le pasaba últimamente, definitivamente eso no era lo que quería decirle, puesto que su plan era el de aclararle que metiera las narices en sus propios asuntos.

- Eh meditado lo que me dijiste, y quizás en verdad lo que yo sienta no sea mas que una obsesión... – se animo un poco, al ver la respuesta favorable de él – por lo que quiero intentar olvidarme de lo que siento por él...

- Y quieres que yo haga lo mismo... – mas que preguntarlo, lo dio por hecho.

- Se-sería mas fácil si nos apoyamos mutuamente... – fue su único argumento.

- No lo creo... – sonrió sarcástico, lo que mato instantáneamente las ilusiones de la chica.

- De todas formas lo are... – murmuro decididamente ella – es una gran carga que ha estado sobre mis hombros durante muchos años, y la conclusión a la que llegue, es que la única forma en que me desharé de ella es si la dejo ir... – aunque no lo demostró, el moreno escucho atentamente lo ultimo – por una sola vez quisiera mostrarme tal y como soy frente a él, sin que el nerviosismo se apodere de mi, y al parecer esa será la única forma de lograrlo.

- De acuerdo... – espetó secamente el muchacho – si tu logras olvidarte de Naruto, yo me quedare y tratare de olvidarme de mi venganza por Itachi.

- ¿L-lo... lo prometes? – dijo sumamente ilusionada.

- Dije que tratare, pero no te aseguro nada... – reafirmó, antes de revelar su juego de cartas – por cierto, tengo full... – alineo sus cartas sobre la mesita corrediza frente a él.

- Con que hayas decidido quedarte por un tiempo me basta... – reiteró felizmente la ojiblanca, mientras ella también daba a conocer sus cartas, acomodando sobre la mesa, los cuatro ases que tenía.

- Eso..., eso es trampa... – señaló incrédulo el muchacho – seguro que usaste el byakugan...

- Por supuesto que no... – se defendió ella – vamos Sasuke-kun, no seas mal perdedor...

Y ahí estaban , recriminándose el uno al otro, cuanto sorpresivamente la puerta que daba al pasillo se abrió, y dejo al descubierto la voluptuosa figura de una bella rubia, quien era la mayor autoridad de toda Konaha.

- Parece que se divierten... – les dijo maliciosamente, al ver como el pelinegro estaba prácticamente sobre la mesa, queriendo quitarle las cartas que la otra traía en la mano.

- Ho-hokage-sama... – medio articulo la pelinegra al ver a Tsunade, apartándose al instante de la cama del chico para ponerse de pie.

- Tranquila Hinata, actúas cómo si hubieses visto un fantasma... – exclamo con voz autoritaria la mujer, mientras que la chica bajaba apenada la cabeza.

- ¿Y que te trae por aquí? – le miro con frialdad el moreno.

- Oh, cierto, solo eh venido a hacer un ultimo chequeo... – dijo formal, aunque de pronto su expresión se convirtió en un gesto burlón – pero por lo que veo ya estas completamente recuperado... – el Uchiha le miro fijamente, pues sabía que las cosas no terminaban ahí – aunque obviamente ya lo sabias, lo que no entiendo es porqué no has intentado escaparte ahora que recuperaste tu nivel al cien por ciento – la mujer se planto a un lado de él y de la chica que lo acompañaba.

- Durante estos días lo eh estado pensando, no lo dudes... – sonrió arrogante, mirándole altivamente de reojo – hubiese sido realmente muy fácil deshacerme de esos seis payasos que tienes vigilándome, sin embargo, eh tomado una nueva decisión...

- ¿A que te refieres...? – achico sus ojos castaños con desconfianza, no le quedaban muy claras las intenciones del chico, así que escudriño hasta el mas mínimo gesto de él, para tratar de visualizar sus verdaderas intenciones.

- Decidí quedarme y afrontar el castigo que el consejo crea conveniente para mí... – Tsunade abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, simplemente no podía creer lo que acaba de oír, se giro para ver a Hinata, queriendo quizás comprobar, que lo que había escuchado no era producto de su imaginación.

Hinata pareció entender el pensar de la Hokage, por lo que se limito a afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza lo dicho por el chico, dedicándole una tranquila sonrisa, para darle a entender que todo estaba bien.

- Co-como sea... – aclaró su voz, tratando de recobrar la compostura – pensé que iba a ser mas difícil convencerte – el desequilibrado tono de su voz, fue modulándose hasta adoptar su naturalidad acostumbrada – y aunque pensé que tardaría mas tiempo en hacerte entrar en razón, ya había previsto que sucediera una cosa así, por lo que me adelante a hablar con el consejo de Konoha, y ya se tomó una resolución en cuanto a ti...

Hizo una breve pausa para mirar a Sasuke, este lucia tan impasible como siempre, después trasladó su vista a Hinata, quien aun estaba a un lado de él, su rostro denotaba impaciencia, aun así no dijo nada, y observo en silencio a la Hokage.

- Gracias a que lograste deshacerte de uno de los principales enemigos de Konoha, el consejo decidió darte una segunda oportunidad... – anunció, por lo que el chico exhalo ligeramente aliviado, mientras que la ojiblanco no tardo en girarse para felicitarlo, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera decir algo, Godaime agregó algo mas a lo ya dicho – claro que será bajo algunas condiciones especificas...

- ¿Qué clase de condiciones? – le miro dubitativo.

- Para empezar, estarás vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, al menos eso será hasta que el consejo decida lo contrario, y estén completamente seguros de que eres alguien de fiar... – comenzó a puntualizar con aire serio la mujer – segundo, tu rango sigue siendo catalogado como el de un genin, por lo que solo se te asignaran misiones como tal, pero si obedeces y sigues al pie de la letra las condiciones, tal vez se te permita realizar el examen chunin dentro de tres meses..., y por ultimo, prestaras un servicio comunitario a la aldea por tiempo indefinido. Si estas de acuerdo, (aunque bajo observación), te reintegraras de nuevo a la sociedad de Konoha, de lo contrario serás juzgado como un criminal de máxima peligrosidad y recibirás el castigo que el consejo dictamine, así que dime Sasuke¿lo aceptas o lo dejas?

Sasuke se quedo pensativo, no estaba seguro de querer rebajarse a hacer los trabajos de un genin, y mucho menos quería ser humillado públicamente al tener que hacer servicio comunitario, ahora que había recuperado su poder completo, sería muy fácil escabullirse de sus guardianes, y continuar con lo que realmente le importaba, su venganza, pero entonces sintió un cálido contacto sobre su mano, aturdido, miró a la persona que había puesto su mano sobre la de él, sus ojos se encontraron de frente con los de Hinata, quien con un sutil apretón de manos y una tierna sonrisa, lo animó a tomar finalmente una decisión.

- De acuerdo – a pesar de aceptar, refunfuño molesto – aceptó tus términos Hokage-sama...

- Hiciste la mejor elección... – el rostro serio de la rubia, se tornó mas relajado – en ese caso empezaras mañana mismo, te espero a las ocho en punto en mi oficina, creo que ya tengo la misión perfecta para ti... – cuando a sus labios se asomo aquella maliciosa sonrisa, el chico no pudo mas que estremecerse, empezaba de nuevo a dudar de haber tomado la decisión correcta – y bueno, creo que con esto te doy oficialmente de alta – anuncio súbitamente ella, cambiando de nuevo la expresión en su rostro, valla que esa mujer era voluble, eso fue lo que pensó Sasuke – como no sabía si querías regresar a vivir de nuevo al distrito Uchiha me tome la molestia de asignarte un nuevo departamento – en ese momento la rubia sacó una pequeña llave de entre sus ropas, para posteriormente ponerla frente al chico.

- Donde podrás tenerme mas vigilado ¿no es así? – a pesar de su perspicaz sarcasmo, Tunade le ignoró, y al Uchiha no le quedo de otra mas que tomar la llave, después de todo, ahora estaba bajo las ordenes de la rubia.

- Perfecto, progresaremos rápido si mantienes una actitud positiva... – ahora le llego el turno a Hinata, Tsunade caminó sus ojos castaños hasta posarse sobre la pelinegra, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen – por cierto Hinata ¿podrías llevar a Sasuke a su nueva casa?

- P-por... por supuesto... – al momento Tsunade le entrego una hoja doblada con la dirección.

- Ahora si ya pueden irse, yo arreglare algunos pendientes con el consejo, por cierto Sasuke, en el departamento encontraras lo indispensable para que te instales cuanto antes... – al decir lo ultimo, emprendió la retirada, pero se detuvo justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, sostenido por un segundo la manija de esta con su mano – ah, y antes de que se me olvide... necesitaras esto también – el chico atrapo con firmeza, el objeto que Tsunade le había arrojado, este curvo una media sonrisa al ver la placa con la insignia de Konoha al frente de la banda azul, para entonces, Tsunade ya había salido completamente de la habitación.

- Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun... – entonces lo supo, al ver el hermoso rostro de Hinata y la cálida sonrisa que esta le regalaba, no le quedo la menor duda de que había tomado la decisión correcta, jamás imagino que el renunciar a aquello que supuestamente le mantenía vivo, seria tan gratificante, ahora tenia alguien a su lado, y algo le decía que ese alguien no lo abandonaría y estaría con él sin importar los duros momentos por los que tuviera que atravesar.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Contra mis propios pronósticos actualice (XD), muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron un comentario (_eso ayudo bastante jeje)_, y bueno, pues a pesar de que este capitulo se lo dique únicamente a Sasuke y Hinata, la situación de la pareja principal aun sigue 50/50 (_es que simplemente no me puedo decidir (owo_), no descarto que vaya a haber mas parejas, pero por el momento nada es seguro, por lo pronto espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y si no, ya estoy preparada para recibir los jitomatazos (XD), por el momento eso es todo y pues espero que pueda actualizar pronto (_aunque no prometo nada)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

Rápidas ráfagas cortaban por fracciones de segundo el viento, haciendo danzar las hojas de los árboles vecinos, mientras las ramas a su paso se movían al vaivén de las pisadas de los tres ágiles ninjas que saltaban de una en una sobre ellas.

Adelante iba el líder del grupo, un experimentado jounin de cabellos plateados, cuyo rostro seguía siendo un misterio para sus dos jóvenes pupilos, quienes si bien seguía su ritmo, se mantenían atrás, a una corta distancia de él.

- Que fastidio, todavía falta una hora para llegar a la aldea... – se quejo el shinobi rubio, habían salido de Suna aproximadamente tres días antes, y como no llevaban prisa por regresar, en el camino habían hecho todo tipo de paradas.

- No vale de nada quejarse cuando falta tan poco para llegar... – le contesto tranquilamente la joven de cabellos rosados que iba a su lado.

- Lo se, pero me muero de ganas por darle a Hinata el regalo que le compre... – decía él sumamente entusiasmado.

- Jamás creí que tuvieras tan buen gusto para esas cosas, seguro que a Hinata le encantaran los prendedores... – le animo ella.

Cuando Naruto le mostró el par de hermosos prendedores de cabello, Sakura se sorprendió, pero no tanto como cuando le dijo para quien eran, por su parte estaba feliz, pues parecía que al fin el cabeza hueca de su amigo estaba fijándose mas la Hyuga, aunque igual y tenia sus reservas, pues este le había dicho que los prendedores eran como agradecimiento por haberle cuidado durante el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital.

Los dos charlaron por unos minutos mas, sin darse cuenta, en menos del tiempo que pensaron, estuvieron frente a la entrada principal de la aldea escondida de la hoja, Naruto no pudo mas que aumentar su entusiasmo, prácticamente habían estado una semana y media fuera, y ya se moría de ganas por ir a Ichiraku, y zamparse al meno diez ordenes de ramen.

Al llegar, su primer objetivo fue el de reportarse a la oficina de la Hokage, sin embargo fueron recibidos por Shizune, ya que al parecer Tsunade aun no regresaba de su recorrido diario al hospital, luego de entregar su reporte, los tres ninjas se separaron, Kakashi como siempre desaprecio en una torbellino de viento y hojas, mientras que Sakura se quedo a ayudarle a Shizune a arreglar algunos pendientes, por lo que Naruto tuvo que regresar solo a casa.

Sin embargo, este tomo una pequeña desviación, a pesar de tener muy poco dinero en su monedero, calculó que al menos le alcanzaría para uno o dos tazones de ramen, así fue que se dirigió al mejor establecimiento de ramen de toda Konoha.

- ¡Una orden de ramen por favor! – exclamó a todo pulmón cuando estuvo ahí.

- Bienvenido... – respondió alegremente el dueño de Ichiraku, al ver a su mejor cliente tomar asiento en uno de los bancos, frente a la barra.

Si, Naruto no podía ser mas feliz, no solo por haber obtenido un tazón de ramen gratis, sino también porque muy pronto podría entregarle los prendedores a Hinata, quizás lo único que podía empañar su felicidad, era cierto chico testarudo de apellido Uchiha, a quien iría a visitar después al hospital, para tratar de convencerlo una vez mas, de recapacitar.

- - -

Los dos jóvenes pelinegros caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, sin saberlo, estaban causando un singular revuelo a su paso, especialmente el chico, quien atraía la atención de cuanta fémina se cruzaba en su camino

- Se ve que sigues teniendo el don Sasuke-kun... – Hinata reía por lo bajo, era bastante divertido ver a todas esas chicas haciendo su mejor pose sexi, para llamar la atención del moreno.

- Muy graciosa... – le respondió con una mueca sarcástica, ella no tenia idea de lo desagradable que era para él, que la gente se le quedara viendo tan escrupulosamente, y mucho mas, tener que lidiar con las acosadoras miradas de todas las mujeres con las que se topaba – en fin¿donde dice la nota que queda el departamento? – hacia como media hora que habían salido del hospital y justo ahora se dirigían al departamento que Tsunade le había designado al Uchiha.

- Veamos, según lo que dice aquí, aun nos faltan dos cuadras por delante... – decía ella mientras revisaba el papelito, que Tsunade le había entregado como referencia.

- ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo antes de llegar?, no se si Godaime también previo los alimentos – dijo él desganado, y es que no había probado alimento, desde la gelatina del desayuno.

- Por supuesto¿por qué no vamos a Ichiraku?, después de todo queda muy cerca de aquí... – sugirió ella.

- Bien... – gruñó apático.

No obstante a las molestas miradas que los otros le procuraban, no podía negar que se sentía muy bien estar de vuelta, se lo negó a si mismo en muchas ocasiones, pero realmente extrañaba transitar las tranquilas calles de Konoha.

- ¿En que piensas Sasuke-kun? – le llamó quedamente la chica, al ver como este se había quedado pensativo.

- No es nada... – le devolvió la mirada, mostrándole involuntariamente, una diminuta, pero sincera sonrisa, que ella no tardo en corresponder.

La vida daba muchas vueltas, Hinata nunca se imagino encontrar a tan buen amigo en alguien a quien jamás había prestado atención, pues aunque él era muy popular en la academia, nunca sintió el deseo de acercársele, lo cual suponía que asimismo le había ocurrido a él.

Luego de caminar un corto tramo, llegaron a Ichiraku, Hinata se quedo completamente paralizada, pues lo primero que vio al entrar, fue a Naruto sentado campantemente en uno de los bancos, no supo que decir, y no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que este no tardo en advertir su presencia.

- ¡HINATA! – exclamó efusivamente, dejando su tazón de ramen a un lado, acercándose a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – ¡justo a la persona que quería ver...! – espetó el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hinata sintió como la temperatura en el ambiente comenzaba a ascender, lo cual fue mas notorio en su rostro, el que de un momento a otro fue tornándose rojizo.

- Na... Na... – la había tomado tan de sorpresa, que ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre.

- Vaya, así que ya regresaste... – la impasible voz del chico que la acompañaba la saco de trance, y es que Sasuke no tardo en intervenir al escuchar la inconfundible voz chillona de Naruto, dirigiéndose a Hinata.

- Eh¿y tu que haces aquí? – lo miro un poco resentido, no le agrado en lo absoluto la interrupción, no justo cuando tenia algo tan importante que decirle a la pelinegra.

- Na... Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama acaba de dar de alta a Sasuke-kun... – el nerviosismo de hacia solo unos momentos, había desaparecido casi por completo de su voz.

Si quería olvidarse de sus sentimientos por el rubio, lo primero que tenía que hacer era tomar de una buena vez el control sobre sus emociones y dejar su nerviosismo, aunque iba a ser una tarea casi titánica para ella.

- ¡Esperen un momento...! – al parecer el rubio se acababa de dar cuenta de algo realmente importante – Hinata¿qué estas haciendo tú con este tonto? – Sasuke estaba preparado para lanzarle una hiriente contestación, pero la pelinegra intervino antes de que pudiera hablar.

- La Hokage me pidió que le mostrara a Sasuke-kun su nuevo departamento... – respondió con sencillez, evitando así el conflicto que se avecinaba.

- Ya veo¿pero no entiendo porqué Tsunade-obaachan querría darle un departamento a Sasuke...? – se cruzo pensativamente de brazos, mirando detenidamente al pelinegro por un segundo, hasta que dio con la banda azul con la insignia de Konoha que cruzaba su frente – ¡NO PUEDE SER...! – señalo casi histérico la cabeza del pelinegro – eso... eso que traes en la cabeza... – su mano temblaba al señalar.

- Hmp, esto... – toco despreocupado la placa metálica en su frente, a lo que el rubio hizo una desesperada afirmación con la cabeza – Tsunade hablo con el consejo, y decidieron darme una segunda oportunidad... – respondió tranquilo.

- ¡¿Eso significa que te quedaras?! – al ver la afirmación que el otro chico hacia con la cabeza, este comenzó a sentir una felicidad indescriptible, pero su sonrisa se esfumo tan rápidamente como apareció – pero, pero así de fácil, no replicaras, ni pelearas... – el rubio se escuchaba verdaderamente desconcertado – no entiendo, después de cuanto te negaste a regresar¡después de que casi me matas dos veces!, decidiste quedarte y ya...

- Si... – espeto secamente, logrando desatar un furor desesperado en su amigo y rival.

- ¡¡¡KYAAAAA...¡No puedo creerlo! – exasperado, revolvió con sus manos, los rubios cabellos de su cabeza – ¡seguro que planeas algo! – lo apunto acusadoramente con el dedo.

- No planeo nada, y ya deja de hacer tanto escándalo... – se tapo fastidiadamente los oídos, comenzaba a darle jaqueca los gritos histéricos del rubio.

- ¡Pues no te creo! – disminuyo solo un poco el timbre de su voz, mas no por eso dejo de mirarle receloso, no podía creer que de la noche a la mañana este ya no pensara mas en la venganza.

- Cree lo que quieras... – Hinata y el dueño de Ichiraku, veían con pena ajena la actitud de ese par, sin embargo, la chica decidió intervenir de nueva cuenta, justo cuando el rubio iba a contestar las cortantes palabras del moreno.

- Di... disculpen... – a pesar de que su voz a penas era audible, llamó automáticamente la atención de los dos chicos frente a ella, de alguna forma había quedado en el medio de la disputa, por lo que se sintió muy nerviosa cuando estos se volvieron para mirarla al mismo tiempo – etto... Naruto-kun... – dijo jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos – Sasuke-kun esta diciendo la verdad, Tsunade-sama y él hicieron un trato, y ahora Sasuke-kun esta bajo los servicios de Konoha... – la cara del rubio prácticamente se desencajo por la sorpresa, si Hinata lo decía, tenia que ser verdad, aun así él mantenía sus dudas.

- ¿Estas completamente segura? – Hinata se lo confirmo haciendo un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza, logrando que al instante una gran sonrisa se dibujara en los labios del rubio – en ese caso ¡bienvenido seas! – su expresión confundida, se había tornado en una de entera felicidad, y ya sin poder reprimirse, lo abrazo efusivamente – jajaja ¡espera a que Sakura-chan se entere...!

- Na... Naruto... – decía entrecortadamente el pelinegro, por la forma en que lo estrujaba, sus pulmones colapsarían, ya fuera por las costillas enterrándose en ellos o por la falta de oxigeno – ¿po... podrías soltarme?

- Por supuesto, jejeje... – lo soltó de presto, al ver el leve color azul de su rostro – como sea... – le resto la mínima importancia al asunto, a pesar de que el pelinegro aun tosía para recuperar el aliento – ¡esto habrá que celebrarlo! – anunció el ojiazul totalmente entusiasmado.

- Olvídalo... – sentenció tajantemente el Uchiha, desmoronando con una sola palabra, todos los planes que el rubio intentaba armar.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – le miro azorado.

- Primero, porque odio las fiestas... – puntualizo firme el moreno.

- Pero si será una pequeñísima reunión... – puso una mano frente a su cara, achicando el espacio entre sus dedos, para demostrárselo gráficamente, trataba de persuadirlo a como diera lugar.

- Y segundo... – ignoro por completo el tono suplicante que el otro empleaba – no creo que a muchos les haga gracia mi regreso... – termino su argumento tan estoico como siempre.

- De acuerdo... – se cruzo enfadado de brazos, farfullándole de mala gana, seguía siendo tan antisocial como antes – pero déjame decirte que eres un completo amargado y un aguafiestas...

- Si, si, lo que digas... – murmuro enteramente fastidiado.

Los dos se dieron la espalda, parecían muy indignados el uno con el otro, su entrecejo fruncido lo decía todo, y fue esto ultimo lo que hacia a los dos tan adorables a los ojos de Hinata, quien ya no pudo mas, y comenzó a reír divertidamente, nunca creyó que ese par fuesen tan parecidos.

- Uh, Hinata ¿de que te ríes? - se volvió para verla un poco confundido el rubio, quien increíblemente había dejado olvidado el tazón de ramen desde que Sasuke y Hinata aparecieron.

- N-no es nada... – murmuro bajito, limpiándose disimuladamente una lagrimita en su ojo – es solo que ustedes dos se parecen tanto... – dijo sin pensarlo.

- ¡¿Qué yo me parezco a ese idiota?! – chisto al instante el moreno, mirando asesinamente a su rubio compañero, que correspondió igualmente su mirada.

- Si, Hinata¿de donde sacas que yo soy como ese inbecil? – le devolvió el insulto.

- Y-yo... yo so-solo digo que comparten cosas en común... – intento aclarar sus palabras, no podía creer lo sensibles que eran.

- Si, ya decía que no podías comparar a un super ninja como yo, con alguien tan insignificante... – comenzó a alardear el ojiazul, aunque claro que el otro no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo.

- Seguro, lo dice el ninja que saca cien copias tan cabeza hueca como él, antes de idear una estrategia de batalla... – el rubio sintió como si una piedra le cayera en la cabeza, pero no se iba a dar tan fácilmente por vencido.

- Ja, pues te recuerdo que este ninja cabeza hueca logro derrotarte Sasuke-chan... – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sasuke no tardo en activar su sharingan, mientras que el rubio seguía mirándole desafiante.

Hinata dejo escapar un hondo suspiro, ahora entendía el suplicio de Sakura, al tener un par de compañeros de equipo tan "problemáticos", como bien diría Shikamaru, por suerte para ella, ni Shino ni Kiba solían ser así, al menos casi nunca lo eran, y fue como si llamara al ultimo con el pensamiento, porque de improviso, este apareció.

- Por fin te encontré Hinata-chan, te eh estado buscando toda la mañana... – decía alegremente Kiba, quien iba entrando junto con Akamaru al puesto, al instante, el rubio y el moreno se volvieron para ver al intruso con una mirada fulminante – ¿q-que... que sucede? – balbuceo nerviosamente el castaño, al sentir esas dos amenazadoras miradas puestas sobre él.

- Ki-Kiba-kun¿qué pasa...? – la voz de la pelinegra acallo inmediatamente todos los ánimos, logrando que tanto el rubio como el moreno se apaciguaran.

- Em... si, Hinata-chan... – miro de soslayo al par de chicos que tenia al frente, no le daba muy buena espina la forma en que aun le miraban – solo venía a avisarte que saldremos de misión mañana a primera hora, así que prepara tus cosas, ya que estaremos alrededor de cuatro días fuera – termino de decir.

- De acuerdo... – asintió a las palabras dichas por el castaño.

- Bueno, nos veremos después... – no sabía porque, pero tenía el leve presentimiento de que lo mejor era largarse de ahí cuanto antes – ah y Sasuke – antes de irse se dirigió al pelinegro – bienvenido..., supongo... – y con esas ultimas palabras, tanto él como Akamaru se retiraron, el comentario del castaño logró dar paz definitiva, consiguiendo que los dos integrantes del equipo 7, se sentaran calmadamente en un banco, para el alivio de Hinata.

Sasuke pidió dos ordenes de ramen, una para él y otra para Hinata, mientras que Naruto prosiguió comiendo el ramen que había dejado a medias, pero este ya estaba frío, por el largo rato que su comensal se la paso discutiendo.

Hinata se sentó en el medio de los dos, para prevenir cualquier problema, aun así se percató de las miradas furibundas que intercambiaban disimuladamente entre ellos, no le dio mucha importancia y comió lo mas tranquilamente que pudo, al suponer que esa era su forma de ser, de todas maneras.

- Ah, que lleno estoy – murmuro luego de un rato Naruto, a su lado había como ocho platos vacíos que había pagado con algunos cupones que guardaba en su chaqueta, Hinata ciertamente lo mirada sorprendida, su apetito era sumamente voraz.

Luego de un minuto de reposar la comida, Naruto pareció recordar algo verdaderamente importante, e inmediatamente comenzó a palparse frenéticamente las bolsas de los pantalones, de la chaqueta y hasta su porta kunais, cuando por fin dio con un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

- Hinata, esto es para ti... – le entrego el paquete, ante la sorpresa de ella y el descontento del Uchiha.

- Gra... gracias... – tomo nerviosamente la cajita, involuntariamente un tenue sonrojo se asomo a sus mejillas, con cuidado desenvolvió su regalo, y al abrir la cajita, encontró en el interior un par de hermosos prendedores para el cabello, los cuales estaban adornados por orquídeas plateadas, cuyos centros eran de piedras brillantes – son... son bellísimos Naruto-kun... – la Hyuga no lo podía creer, estaba sumamente feliz por la sorpresa, cosa que no agrado en nada al chico pelinegro que la acompañaba.

- Me alegra que te hayan gustado... – sonrió ampliamente ante su respuesta, rascándose distraídamente la mejilla – como no pudiste aceptar mi invitación a comer el otro día, quise compensarte con otra cosa...

- N-no tenias que hacerlo... – dijo ella, todavía contemplando el par de hermosos prendedores.

- Lamento interrumpir su agradable momento – Sasuke no logro camuflar muy bien su molestia – pero es tiempo de que nos vallamos Hinata-"chan"... – hizo un claro énfasis en el sufijo chan, lo que no tardo en encender el radar de alerta del chico zorro¿desde cuando se habían vuelto tan cercanos¿y por qué le molestaba tanto que fuera así?

- Cla... claro Sasuke-kun... – respondió con algo de nervioso, era la primera vez que le hablaba tan familiarmente, no era que le molestara, pero si la tomo un poco por sorpresa.

Iban saliendo del establecimiento, cuando Naruto volvió a llamar a la chica.

- Eh, Hinata... – ella giro la mitad de su cuerpo para verle – ¿yo también puedo llamarte Hinata-chan?

- Por... por supuesto... – Hinata sintió como si estuviese en una dimensión desconocida, de la nada Naruto había empezado a mostrar un especial interés por ella, algo muy raro estaba pasando y no atinaba a imaginar de que se trataba, sin embargo, no reparo mucho en hacer indagaciones, al darse cuenta de que su acompañante ya le llevaba un buen tramo de ventaja.

- Maldito Naruto... – mascullo desdeñoso el chico pelinegro, pero ese idiota perdedor no le iba a quitar la atención de Hinata, se paro en seco, otra vez esos pensamientos absurdos estaban asaltando a su cabeza..., no, tenia que desecharlos, aunque ahora intentase tener una vida normal, no podía darse el lujo de sucumbir ante ella, por mas amable, inteligente y hermosa que fuera, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no podía verse doblegado por los encantos de una mujer, eso jamás. Hinata era su amiga, su cerebro estaba plenamente convencido de ello, ahora solo hacia falta convencer a su corazón de lo contrario.

- Sasuke-kun, espérame por favor... – le llamo Hinata tan fuerte como pudo, desde hacía un buen rato quería darle alcance, pero este nada mas no disminuía la velocidad de su andar – el departamento no es por ahí... – y fue entonces que el otro se detuvo, estaba tan enojado, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que hacia – va-vamos, es por esta calle – esperaba que se burlara de él por su atolondramiento, pero no lo hizo, y es que quien por lo regular perdía el rumbo era Naruto y no él.

Los dos siguieron calladamente su camino, ninguno estaba seguro de qué decir, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un edificio de cuatro pisos, que suponían era donde se encontraba el departamento, Hinata reviso nuevamente la dirección, ahí venía marcado el departamento numero 103, por lo que supuso que el departamento era el del tercer piso, ya que el primero estaba marcado con el 101, y en efecto, al subir las escaleras y llegar al tercer piso, la llave que les dio Tsunade, abrió la puerta de dicho departamento.

Cuando Tsunade les hablo de el, Sasuke no se imagino que fuera un departamento de tres piezas, conociendo a su Hokage, había asumido que era algo mas pequeño.

En la primera habitación había una mesa con cuatro sillas, al fondo había una barra, donde estaba la estufa y el fregador de platos, y bajo la barra algunas gavetas, supusieron que a ese lugar podrían considerarlo como la sala, el comedor y la cocina. La segunda estancia, era una pequeña habitación pero al fondo había un balcón, también había un armario en el que encontraron un futon y algunas mantas, y ya la ultima pieza era un baño pequeño, pero bastante funcional.

- No habrá mucho que ordenar... – murmuro la pelinegra al ver el lugar casi vacío.

- Eso creo, aun así quisiera traer algunas cosas de mi casa... – dijo él refiriéndose a su antiguo hogar.

- ¿Qui... quieres que te acompañe? – se ofreció amablemente la muchacha.

- Creí que habías quedado de llegar temprano...

- Aun es temprano – reitero ella – así que todavía tengo tiempo...

- De acuerdo – acepto indiferente él.

Al salir, se cercioraron de cerrar nuevamente la puerta, y después de ello se dirigieron al distrito Uchiha, el cual quedaba del otro lado de la villa, a lo lejos, Sasuke distinguió la entrada al distrito.

El pelinegro constató que todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado, al caminar nuevamente por las calles en las que creció, un sin numero de recuerdos acudieron a su mente, unos buenos y otros extremadamente dolorosos, caminaron un buen tramo, y al final de la ultima calle en la que habían dado vuelta, se encontraron con la casa principal.

Un impulso hizo que Hinata estrechara la mano de Sasuke entre la suya, iba a ser difícil para él enfrentar lo que sin duda representaba su pasado, por lo que quiso que supiera que contaba con ella, este le miro agradecido y ella simplemente le respondió con una suave sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta principal, el vestíbulo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, pero según se adentraban, se daban cuenta de que no era lo único lleno de polvo. Sin soltar su mano, Sasuke la condujo hasta su antigua habitación, de no ser por el polvo, y las telarañas, esa seria una pulcra y ordenada habitación, lo que decía mucho de su dueño.

Ciertamente a él le sorprendió, que en todo ese tiempo nadie decidiera hurgar en el lugar, seguramente aun existía esa leyenda de que el demonio Uchiha cobraría venganza de aquel que intentara profanar su territorio.

Lo primero que hizo Sasuke al separarse de Hinata, fue dirigirse al armario, nada de lo que había ahí le quedaría, pero había dejado oculto bajo el piso un pequeño cofre, en el cual tenia algo de dinero que ahorro antes de dejar Konoha, no era que sus padres lo hubiesen dejado en la miseria al morir, de hecho podría decirse que disponía de una pequeña fortuna, era solo que en el pasado casi nunca necesito de eso para vivir.

Con lo que había en el cofre podría hacerse de un guardarropa nuevo, pues debido a la forma en que ingreso a la villa, con lo único que contaba, era con las ropas que traía puestas, y eso porque Hinata se las había proporcionado, ya que las suyas quedaron completamente destrozadas en su encuentro contra Naruto.

Hinata observo cada detalle de la habitación, este tenía un gran ventanal, con gruesas cortinas evitando que la luz del sol se colaran por ellas, en el medio de la habitación había una gran cama de dos plazas, con mesitas de noche a ambos lados, un escritorio y estantes empotrerados en la pared del fondo, estos estaban llenos pergaminos y libros, lo único que llamo su atención, fue un portarretratos volcado sobre la mesita de noche, el cual se encontraba cubierto por telarañas y polvo, con cuidado lo tomo y aparto la capa de polvo que lo cubría.

Sonrió al reconocer a los cuatro shinobis que ahí posaban, Sakura mostraba una feliz sonrisa, aunque de Kakashi, que estaba tras ella, no podía decir nada, ya que como siempre este mantenía su rostro oculto, pero supuso que también estaría feliz, no como el par de chicos que estaban ubicados a cada lado de él, quienes tenían una mueca de considerable disgusto, pero ella tenía el presentimiento de que ellos también estaban felices, pues si miraba mas allá de sus entrecejos ceñudos, su mirada reflejaba un especial brillo.

- ¿Qué haces...? – imprevistamente, Sasuke apareció tras ella, tomándola tan de improviso, que casi tira el portarretratos al piso.

- Yo solo... – no supo que decir, por lo que se limito a entregarle el portarretratos. Este lo miro detenidamente por unos momentos, aun así no dijo nada, sin embargo no se deshizo de el, sino que lo puso entre las otras cosas que planeaba llevarse a su nuevo departamento.

Permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, Hinata tomo asiento en la orilla de la gran cama, perdiendo la mirada en ningún lugar en especifico, todo era tan silencioso ahí, tan lúgubre, que ella no tardo en crear un sentimiento de vacío y tristeza en su interior, no pudo evitar imaginarse lo difícil que había sido para él, regresar día tras día al mismo lugar, y no encontrar a nadie esperándolo, sin contar que cada parte de ese lugar, le recordara la masacre de su clan, y acrecentara ese sentimiento de venganza, que sin duda noche tras noche alimentó su mente.

- Lo lamento... – dijo la joven luego de un rato, el Uchiha, que estaba de espaldas a ella, ordenando algunas de sus cosas en una mochila, se volvió para verle totalmente extrañado por su disculpa – debiste haberte sentido muy solo, sin nadie mas aquí... – él le miro por un momento, pero no dijo nada, y prosiguió acomodando sus pertenencias en la mochila.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, ella dejo su lugar en la cama y se acerco sigilosamente hasta quedar tras él, e inesperadamente hizo lo que Ino y Sakura solían hacer cuando iban a la academia, le abrazo por la espalda, pero a diferencia de ellas, él no sintió repulsión por su cercanía, al contrarío, era una cálida sensación la que embargo su pecho, al sentir los gráciles brazos de Hinata rodear delicadamente su espalda.

- Imagino como debiste sentirte, ya que a mi tampoco me gusta la soledad Sasuke-kun... – hundió su rostro al borde de las lagrimas en la amplia espalda de él, este curvo una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios, a pesar de ello, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió una infinita y placentera paz dentro de su ser.

Vio su venganza mas lejana que nunca, no sabia que clase de hechizo estaba lanzando sobre él Hinata, pero sin duda estaba dando resultado, con cualquier pequeña acción que ella realizara, lograba desarmarlo por completo, no solo estaba logrando que dejara su obsesión por Itachi a un lado, sino que también hacia que él sintiera cosas nuevas en su interior.

En poco tiempo ella se había convertido en alguien tan especial, alguien a quien no quería perder a ningún costo, su sola presencia le estaba devolviendo esa paz que durante tanto tiempo busco para su alma, por lo que en ese momento había tomado quizás la mas importante decisión de toda su vida, renunciar a todo y quedarse al lado de ella para siempre...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No me la creo que haya actualizado en solo una semana (o.o), espero mantener el ritmo (XD), aunque mejor no digo nada, porque luego me desaparezco por meses (n.nU), ojala y les haya gustado, las apuestas siguen 50/50 (_al menos para mi, porque por los comentarios que he recibido hay mas a favor del sasuhina_ (XD), ya me despido, hasta la próxima...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

Hinata esquivo exitosamente el ultimo golpe que Kiba le lanzo, anteponiendo ambos brazos para cubrirse.

Aunque le costo, Kiba le había pedido a la chica ayuda con su taijutsu, y es que luego de cuatro años de arduo entrenamiento, Hinata se había vuelto prácticamente una experta.

Ella contraatacó en un descuido de él, realizando una repetición de veloces puñetazos, que el castaño muy difícilmente pudo sortear.

Habían pasado más tres meses desde aquel incidente, en el que Sasuke regresó de vuelta a Konoha. Para entonces Tsunade ya había disuelto la guardia AMBU que seguía a Sasuke las veinticuatro horas del día, al igual que el servicio comunitario, y si bien las misiones de bajo rango seguían, esta le había permitido hacer el examen chunin junto con Naruto, quien por increíble que fuera de creer, en su desesperada búsqueda por Sasuke, había estado relegando dicho examen, por lo que a partir del día anterior, los dos eran orgullosos shinobis de rango chunin.

En todo ese tiempo Hinata estuvo a al lado de Sasuke apoyándolo, tanto así que este prácticamente se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Luego de bloquear con una mano la patada que Kiba apunto a su rostro, esta le repelió con un fuerte golpe en el pecho, mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol cercano, lo que dio por terminada la practica, al dejarlo semiinconsciente.

- ¡¿Kiba-kun estas bien?! – se acerco a él sumamente preocupada, arrodillándose a su lado, para cerciorarse de no haberlo lastimado mas de la cuenta.

- S-si... n-no te preocupes Hinata-chan – trató de disimular el adolorido tono en su voz, mientras veía la dulzura reflejada en su tierno rostro, no dejaba de pensar que las apariencias engañaban, si Hinata peleara en serio, seria una contrincante formidable, a la que no estaba seguro de poder vencer, prueba de ello era la aguda pulsación en su pecho – ¿te parece si descansamos un momento Hinata-chan? – declaro al final, recargando su cabeza contra el árbol, necesitaba recuperar un poco el aliento.

- D-de acuerdo... – asintió afable, mas todavía preocupada al percatarse de como el chico tenía puesta una mano en su pecho, justo en el lugar que ella lo había golpeado.

Después de un par de minutos, ambos se sentaron bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol, él se tiro sobre el pasto a descansar, llevaban prácticamente tres horas con el entrenamiento y ciertamente Kiba ya estaba algo cansado.

- ¿Hinata-chan? – luego de un largo rato de permanecer en silencio, Kiba se dirigió con singular seriedad a ella.

- ¿Si, kiba-kun? – respondió apaciblemente, sin apartar la vista del tranquilo cielo del mediodía, sintiendo sobre la tersura de su piel blanca, la fresca brisa que soplaba, atenuando un poco el calor que se sentía en el ambiente a esa hora del día.

- Hay algo que eh querido preguntarte desde hace un tiempo... – en un solo movimiento se enderezo, quedando sentado, para volverse a verle fijamente.

- ¿Qué cosa? – ella igualmente le devolvió la mirada, llamando inmediatamente su atención la grave expresión en su semblante, algo muy poco común en él

- ¿Qué hay entre Sasuke y tú? – le cuestionó de forma tan directa, que ella no pudo mas que sorprenderse, pero sobre todo sonrojarse apenada.

- En… entre Sasuke-kun y yo, nada... – aunque desubicada, respondió sinceramente, más aun así el chico siguió mirándole con sus reservas.

- No quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos Hinata-chan, pero Sasuke no es una persona de fiar, y la verdad me preocupa que llegue a lastimarte... – en algunas cosas Kiba solía parecerse a Naruto, y una de ellas era en no andarse con rodeos a la hora de tratar un asunto que él consideraba importante.

- ¿N-no entiendo Kiba-kun, por qué me dices todo esto? – le miro completamente confundida.

- No me lo tomes a mal por favor; Hinata-chan yo te aprecio como si fueras mi propia hermana, es por eso que te lo digo, y es que últimamente te eh visto muy apegada a Sasuke… – la joven seguía viéndole igual de confundida que antes – lo que intento decirte es que él es muy voluble y no me gustaría verte sufriendo por su culpa, si es que decide irse de nuevo... – explico un poco avergonzado, él no solía dar esa clase de charlas fraternales, pero en verdad le preocupaba Hinata, y sabía que no solo a él, Shino indirectamente ya se lo había dado a entender también.

- No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Sasuke-kun y yo solo somos amigos... – le dedico una amigable sonrisa, nunca imagino que Kiba la viera como una hermana, después de todo si había personas a su alrededor que se preocupaban por ella.

- Si tu lo dices ya no diré nada, el único consejo que te daré, es que no te apegues demasiado a él ¿de acuerdo...? – ella afirmo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza, no entendía porqué Kiba se preocupaba tanto, Sasuke no era mas que su amigo, y estaba segura de que ella significaba lo mismo para él

Luego del pequeño receso en el que el silencio regresó, reanudaron la práctica, una hora y media después, decidieron dar definitivamente por terminados sus entrenamientos de ese día.

Hinata en definitiva necesitaba un buen baño, así que a penas se despidió de su camarada, sin hacer escalas se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga.

Luego de ducharse y cambiar las ropas de entrenamiento por unas más ligeras, comió algo y se dirigió al hospital de Konoha, en donde seguía prestando sus servicios como voluntaria.

Después de su acostumbrado recorrido por las habitaciones de los enfermos más ancianos, (a quienes visitaba para leer o simplemente hacerles compañía), dio por terminado su turno, estaba ya oscureciendo cuando se dirigió de regreso a su hogar, su padre le había pedido expresamente que regresara temprano, mas en el camino se topo con dos conocidos suyos y sus planes se vieron medianamente afectados.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – exclamó fuertemente el muchacho rubio a penas la vio, alzando efusivamente la mano derecha para llamar su atención, este venía acompañado de su compañera de equipo, al parecer regresaban de su entrenamiento, por lo que se extraño de no ver al tercer integrante del grupo.

- Buenas tardes Naruto-kun, Sakura-san... – hizo una cortes reverencia al estar frente a ellos, en esos últimos meses, sus nervios al estar frente al rubio habían disminuido considerablemente.

- ¿Vienes del hospital? – intervino casualmente la pelirosa.

- A-así es Sakura-san, justo acabo de salir... – respondió menos calmada, últimamente le provocaba mas nerviosismo estar frente a ella, que al mismo Naruto, quizás era idea suya, pero podía percibir cierto recelo hacia ella, en la mirada esmeralda de la chica – ¿y Sasuke-kun? – era evidente la ausencia del tercer miembro del equipo, por lo que se aventuro a preguntar sobre su paradero.

- Ya sabes como es de ermitaño, por mas que Naruto y yo le insistimos que nos acompañara a cenar, prefirió regresar a su casa... – se expresó despreocupadamente la pelirosa, Hinata también había notado como ella parecía menos interesada en el Uchiha desde hacia algún tiempo, de hecho le causaba bastante gracia como últimamente lo reprendía, igual que lo hacia con Naruto – ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a cenar? – le ofreció alegremente.

- Bu-bueno pues yo... – había quedado de regresar a casa temprano, sin embargo no quería ser descortés con ella.

- Anda Hinata-chan, de tanto que te juntas con Sasuke, ya se te esta pegando lo antisocial... – bromeó el rubio.

- Además Naruto paga... – dijo maliciosamente la pelirosa.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – al escuchar su declaración, Naruto no creyó que su pobre gama-chan soportaría tal despilfarro, por lo que ni hablar, tendría que comer la mitad.

- Es-esta bien... – termino por aceptar.

No se arrepintió de quedarse, lo cierto era que se la estaba pasando muy bien al lado de Sakura y Naruto, quien extrañamente no había rebasado el tercer tazón de ramen, cuando otras veces, en el mismo tiempo transcurrido ya llevaría uno seis cuando menos.

- Así que la cena era para celebrar que tanto Naruto-kun, como Sasuke-kun ya son chunins – reafirmó la chica de azulada cabellera, a lo que acababa de explicarle Sakura.

- Así es, pero ese tonto no quiso acompañarnos, dijo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer en su casa… – decía molestamente el rubio, mientras saboreaba lo más que podía su ramen.

- Ya veo… – musito, mientras ella igualmente degustaba su ramen.

- Si, aunque hay que decir que por poco y no pasan el examen… – comento Sakura, mientras veía maliciosamente al rubio, que al instante comprendió la indirecta.

- ¿Pues que paso? – la otra joven se mostró muy interesada al respecto.

- Puedes creer que Naruto se haya perdido en el bosque prohibido... – decía burlona la pelirosa, Sasuke le había contado como casi se pierden en la segunda fase del examen chunin, por la mala orientación del rubio.

- Bah, si yo no me perdí, solo cambie un poco el rumbo... – se defendió airosamente él, ante la diversión de sus dos acompañantes.

- Eso es lo mismo que perderse¿o no Hinata? – se dirigió a la joven de negros cabellos que estaba a su lado, en el medio de ella y de Naruto.

- Creo que Sakura-san tiene razón Naruto-kun... – consecuentó con una agradable sonrisa a su compañera, mientras que el muchacho hacia oídos sordos, e intentaba concentrarse únicamente en su ramen.

- Por cierto, hay algo que eh querido decirte desde hace tiempo Hinata… – la de ojos esmeralda cambio de tema, al ver como el rubio intentaba ignorarlas.

- ¿Que cosa Sakura-san? – le miro un poco extrañada.

- Es que nos conocemos prácticamente desde la academia y tu aun sigues llamándome con tantas formalidades... – explicó – dime Sakura solamente... después de todo somos amigas ¿no?

- Si, tienes razón "Sakura" – sonrió en común acuerdo con ella, la pelirosa creyó que le costaría mas trabajo convencerla, pero tal parecía que no, sonrió algo complacida al ver como cada vez que se topaba con a la morena, la confianza en ella misma iba en aumento, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, sabía que Sasuke era en parte responsable de ello.

- ¿En ese caso puedo llamarte Hinata-chan?

- Por supuesto, siempre y cuando me permitas a ti llamarte Sakura-chan…- dijo en común acuerdo, para después de mirarse silenciosamente por un minuto las dos se rieran al uníoslo, tanto tiempo de conocerse y realmente nunca habían dejado las formalidades de lado.

- Bueno, creo que ya es un poco tarde, así que por mi parte yo me retiro... – la muchacha de singular cabellera rosada, se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse luego de terminar su ración de ramen, pero al ver como Hinata y Naruto la imitaban, apresuradamente les detuvo – por favor no se preocupen por mi, además tengo que ir a ver a Godaime-sama, antes de regresar a casa.

- Pero Sakura-chan... – el rubio se adelanto a lo que Hinata iba a decir, al ver como Sakura se disponía a marcharse sola.

- En serio Naruto, por mi no hay ningún problema, porque no tu y Hinata siguen cenando tranquilamente... – se expreso felizmente.

- De acuerdo – acepto el rubio, y segundos después esta se despidió de ellos haciendo un saludo con la mano, antes de salir completamente del establecimiento.

- Qué raro, cuando veníamos para acá, no mencionó nada de que tuviera que ir a ver la vieja... en fin… – se expreso levemente aturdido el rubio, mas no le dio por mucho tiempo importancia, y alzo despreocupadamente los hombros antes de seguir saboreando su ramen.

- Sakura y tú son muy unidos¿no Naruto-kun? – le espetó débilmente su acompañante, desde hacía tiempo que ella había notado la especial cercanía que se había formado entre ambos, luego de que Naruto regresara del entrenamiento con Jiraiya.

- Sakura-chan es como parte de mi familia, podría decirse que ella es como mi hermana... – Hinata se sonrojo al ver la expresión relajada del rubio al hablar de ella, era como si una especial luz iluminara su rostro.

- ¿Pero dime como van las cosas contigo Hinata-chan? – era extraño, pero era la primera vez que podía hablar con Hinata tan tranquilamente, eso sin contar con que la paz que sentía a su lado le hacían dejar de lado su personalidad escandalosa y todos esos arrebatos eufóricos que solía tener con los demás, en cierta forma era un respiro, ya que pese a lo que los demás creyeran, él no siempre podía mantener sus energías al mil.

- Todo ha estado bien, aunque mis obligaciones en el clan han aumentado, tal vez cuando asuma el liderazgo, deje mis actividades como ninja... – a ella también le agradaba el poder charlar tranquilamente con Naruto, sin que sus nervios estuviesen a flor de piel a cada palabra que intentara decirle.

- ¡¿Pero por que?!, creí que convertirte en shinobi era tu sueño... – dijo verdaderamente apesadumbrado – pero si tu eres una excelente ninja Hinata-chan, seguro que a Tsunade-obaachan no le va a hacer gracia la idea de que te retires...

- Eres muy amable al decirlo, pero no creo que sea una gran perdida para el mundo shinobi... – murmuro ella en triste resignación.

- Bromeas, pero si eres maravillosa, no deberías pensar así, yo siempre eh creído que tu eres alguien muy fuerte Hinata-chan y una extraordinaria kunoichi... – se escucho decir verdaderamente convencido de sus palabras, por lo que ella no pudo mas que sonrojarse y desviar apenadamente la mirada a un lado, no era común escuchar ese tipo de halagos por parte de Naruto.

- Tal vez... tal vez no lo deje…, aunque no creo que a mi padre le vaya a hacer mucha gracia... – suspiro cansadamente al decir lo ultimo, sin embargo estaba muy feliz de que Naruto la considerase una maravillosa ninja, después de todo si había notado su esfuerzo.

- No debería importarte mucho lo que él piense, después de todo, tu padre no va a vivir tu vida por ti... – le expresó seriamente, era muy extraño escuchar a Naruto hablar así, aunque si lo pensaba bien él tenia mucha razón en lo que le decía – yo siempre eh creído que no hay caminos fáciles para alcanzar nuestras metas – prosiguió – si deseas seguir siendo una kunoichi, lucha por tu sueño aun si el mundo entero se pone en tu camino, de verdad Hinata-chan, yo estoy convencido de que tú llegaras a ser una ninja excepcional...

- G-gracias Naruto-kun... – le dedico una agradecida sonrisa, ahora recordaba porque en primer lugar se había enamorado de él, esas inmensas ganas de superarse aun cuando todo el mundo le diera la espalda, era la razón por la que le había admirado por tanto tiempo, "_admiración_", se sorprendió al pensar en aquella palabra, y que si lo que sentía por Naruto no era mas que eso, Sasuke ya se lo había dicho, sin embargo no había querido pensar mucho en ello.

- ¿Te sucede algo Hinata-chan? – le miro preocupado, al ver como esta se había quedado pensativa.

- Eh, no, nada, no me pasa nada... – sonrió un poco nerviosa, pero no tanto, como en otras ocasiones, no lo entendía del todo, pero esos nervios que antes sentía cada vez que lo veía, había desaparecido casi por completo, a lo mejor y de verdad lo suyo no era mas que admiración por él, o al menos eso era lo que intentaría creer para deshacerse de una buena vez por todas de esos sentimientos que le ataban a Naruto – sabes Naruto-kun, ya es hora que yo también me retire – al ponerse de pie, el rubio le imito al acto.

- En ese caso yo te acompaño a tu casa... – se apresuro a ofrecerle, mientras sacaba a gama-chan de la bolsa y dejaba sobre el mostrador, el pago total por todo lo que consumieron tanto él, como las otras dos chicas.

- D-de acuerdo... – aceptó, mas ya no con esa emoción que seguramente en otro tiempo hubiese sentido si este le hubiera dicho lo mismo.

El rubio la acompañó hasta la mansión Hyuga, en el camino no pudieron evitar platicar de varias trivialidades, aunque no por eso dejo de ser una conversación divertida para los dos, Hinata disimuladamente se reía ante las ocurrencias del chico, mientras que él se esforzaba por hacerla sonreír y es que le había gustado mucho la hermosa sonrisa que ella proyectaba, en menos tiempo del pensado, estuvieron frente a la entrada principal de la mansión, había llegado el momento de despedirse.

- Muchas gracias por todo Naruto-kun, me la pase muy bien... – le expreso sinceramente ella, antes de entrar.

- Al contrario Hinata-chan, yo también me la pase muy bien, ojala y que otro día pudiéramos salir a algún lado... – dijo en tono feliz pero a la vez despreocupado, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, posándola sobre su nuca.

- Me gustaría mucho... – concordó con lo dicho.

- Sabes, el viernes tengo la tarde libre¿te parece bien si nos vemos entonces...? – la idea de pasar mas tiempo con Hinata, le hacia sentir extrañamente emocionado, en el fondo le gustaría conocer un poco mas a la joven, ahora que ella actuaba mas abierta.

- Me parece bien... – accedió con una alegre sonrisa, y así los dos se despidieron.

Hinata estuvo despidiéndose de él, hasta que este se perdió al final de la calle, entonces entro en la mansión, donde estaba segura, una buena reprimenda le esperaba, sin embargo no se arrepentía de haber aceptado la oferta de Sakura de quedarse a cenar, ya que de no haberlo hecho, no habría dado el primer paso para esclarecer de una buena vez por todas sus sentimientos por Naruto.

- - -

En vez de regresar a casa, como les había dicho a sus compañeros de equipo al despedirse de ellos, el joven Uchiha fue a comprar algunos víveres, puesto que su alacena estaba prácticamente vacía.

Al llegar a casa, se fue directamente a tomar una ducha, Naruto le había dado una buena pelea en el entrenamiento, haciéndolo transpirar en extremo.

Acaba de salir, cuando escucho claramente como alguien llamaba a la puerta principal, con pereza, dejo las labores en la cocina, donde comenzaba a disponerlo todo para preparar su cena, y se dirigió hacía la puerta, al abrir, no se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse del otro lado a Sakura, no obstante a que ya era tarde, además de que no era común que lo visitase a esas horas.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – le expresó jovialmente la chica, la cual sostenía con ambas manos una bolsa frente a ella.

- Hmp... – fue el único sonido que salió de él, aun así hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que le siguiera – ¿y que te trae por aquí? – le decía apático, mientras se disponía a retomar sus tareas culinarias.

- Como supuse que no habías cenado, te traje algo, espero que no te moleste... – se expresó tranquilamente ella, depositando la bolsa que traía entre manos en la mesita redonda del comedor.

- No creo que solo hayas venido por eso ¿o si? – le miro inquisidoramente de reojo, y aunque ya no le molestaba tanto su presencia, seguía mostrándose renuente a tenerla cerca.

- Sabes Sasuke-kun, deberías dejar de ser tan quisquilloso, si no "_**ella**_" no se dará cuenta de tus intenciones... – tomo tranquilamente asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, si bien sus sentimientos por él seguían siendo los mismos, había comprendido que por mas intentos que hiciera para que se fijara en ella, jamás iba a corresponderle, así fue que tomó la firme decisión de ser cuando menos una amiga para él.

- ¿De que hablas? – le miró fijamente, había notado como la antigua actitud que Sakura tenía para con él había cambiado, ya no se mostraba obsesionada por llamar su atención, al contrario, últimamente lo trataba igual que a Naruto, si en el pasado ella se hubiera comportado así, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas.

- Sasuke-kun, me eh dado cuenta de como la miras, te comportas tan distinto cuando Hinata esta junto a ti, que es obvio que tus intenciones para con ella no son únicamente las de un amigo... – sonrió con un dejo de superioridad, al ver como el gran Sasuke Uchiha, perdía por primera vez su pálida tez habitual y se sonrojaba por su comentario.

- No se de que hablas... – fingió demencia, aunque sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas decían todo lo contrario.

- Me costó trabajo renunciar a mis sentimientos por ti, pero lo hice porque me di cuenta de que yo jamás podría lograr que me vieras de la misma forma que lo haces cuando ella esta cerca... – confesó en un triste murmullo – yo quiero que tú seas feliz, es por eso que como amiga, te digo que no vallas a dejar escapar la oportunidad que tienes ahora, se que Hinata aun no lo nota, pero estoy segura que tarde o temprano ella te corresponderá...

- Eso es imposible, ella esta tan enamorada del tonto de Naruto, que jamás podrá sentir algo por mí... – aunque no se lo dijo directamente, la joven sintió como el corazón se le partía en pedacitos, pues él finalmente lo estaba aceptando.

- Te confieso que me hubiese gustado que ellos se entendieran, pero por lo que eh visto, por mas intentos que ha hecho Hinata, a Naruto no parece importarle, además, si no lo intentas, no lo sabrás... – aconsejo lo mejor que pudo, no obstante que al hacerlo, sus posibilidades con él fueran nulas.

Sasuke se le quedo mirando fijamente, no podía creer que la Sakura que tenía frente a sí, fuera esa misma chiquilla llorona y celosa, que siempre discutía con Ino por él, sin lugar a dudas había madurado, eso definitivamente le hacía ser menos repelente que antes, incluso, podía decir que le agradaba su nueva forma de ser.

- Ten por seguro que yo te apoyare, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes... – la kunoichi sonrió y le guiño un ojo, poniendo su pulgar hacia arriba, tal y como lo hacia Li, logrando una, aunque casi imperceptible, sonrisa de su parte – como sea, espero que te guste la cena, yo ya me tengo que ir... – se puso nuevamente de pie, al parecer, dispuesta a marcharse.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe...? – se ofreció él, ante la sorpresa inmediata de la joven, este jamás antes se había mostrado tan caballeroso, no obstante, si lo pensaba mejor, suponía que se mostraba mas accesible, al ya no considerarla una mas de su club de fans.

- Muchas gracias, pero no, lo mejor es que te quedes y te comas lo que te traje o se te va a enfriar... – ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta, ya cuando Sakura se encontraba del otro lado, esta se despidió de él con una amigable sonrisa – hasta luego Sasuke-kun, no veremos mañana.

- De acuerdo... – aunque reservada, el chico le dedico una igual sonrisa, dejando completamente anonadada a la joven, quien a pesar de su incredulidad, no dijo nada y se limito a despedirse haciendo un ademán con su mano, de esa forma ella emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, Sasuke por su parte, volvió al pequeño comedor y se dispuso a comer lo que Sakura le había traído, durante la cena, no pudo apartar un solo momento de su cabeza las palabras que su "amiga" le había dicho, igual y ella tenía razón de que Hinata le correspondería si el daba el primer paso.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, solo quiero agradecer sus comentarios (_algunos de los cuales me han dado muchas ideas _(n.n), y muchas gracias por leer la historia, por lo pronto ya me despido, y pues hasta el próximo capitulo (n.n)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

Los tres miembros del equipo 7, llevaban alrededor de dos horas esperando en el mismo lugar, justo en aquel puente donde solían reunirse con su sensei desde que se convirtieron en genin, y de hecho era a su sensei al que esperaban, quizás lo que mas les impacientaba, era el hecho de que el mismo Kakashi fue quien los había citado en dicho lugar.

- ¡No puede ser que lo haya hecho otra vez! – el rubio finalmente despotrico sumamente molesto contra él, y es que como su sensei saliera de nuevo con la excusa de que un gato negro se cruzo en su camino, estaba seguro de que esta vez si se las cobraría.

- Cállate tonto... tus gritos escandalosos me dan jaqueca – intervino fastidiadamente el pelinegro, que a pesar de su desenfadada actitud, estaba tan impaciente como sus otros dos compañeros de equipo por el retrazo del peliplateado.

- ¡¿A quien le dices escandaloso?! – el rubio se volvió furioso contra él, mas este ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo, irritándolo mucho mas de lo que ya estaba – ¡Agh... Sasuke¡me sacas de quicio!

- Si emplearas la misma energía en entrenar, que la que utilizas en gritar, serías un mejor ninja... – su comentario fue de lo mas cortante, y Sakura, que ya veía venir un nuevo enfrentamiento de ese par, decidió hacer algo al respecto¿es que acaso toda su vida se la iban a pasar discutiendo?

- ¡Ya basta los dos! – los acalló con voz autoritaria, ella estaba tan cansada de esperar como ellos y no por eso se estaba quejando, al menos no por fuera, porque su iner estaba que no se aguantaba ni el solo – "_¡SHARANO¡donde diablos te metiste esta vez Kakashi-sensei!" _– esa vocecita en su cabeza no paraba de gritar –¡escúchenme bien!, si vuelvo a escuchar una sola queja mas, yo misma me encargare de ponerlos en su lugar... – sentenció de manera tajante, ninguno se atrevió a contradecirle al ver los destellos furiosos que se reflejaban en su mirada esmeralda.

La verdadera Sakura distaba mucho de la idea que Sasuke se había hecho sobre ella, en esos cuatro años si que había cambiado, ya no era mas la fastidiosa chiquilla mimada que estaba todo el tiempo tras él, su carácter era muy distinto al de la delicada niña que él conociera en el pasado, sin contar con la fuerza sobrehumana que también había adquirido en ese tiempo, lo que ciertamente le hacia alguien de temer.

- Hola... – y finalmente llegó Kakashi, saludando a sus tres pupilos con su despreocupado saludo habitual, los veía desde las alturas, en una columna del puente. Al acto, estos se volvieron para verle de forma fulminante, mas él ni se inmuto a pesar de lo furibundo de las contratantes miradas negro-azul-verde.

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS KAKASHI-SENSEI?! – como siempre, el primero en recriminarle fue Naruto – ¡llevamos mas de dos horas esperándote!

- Me perdí en el camino de la vida... – le respondió tan despreocupadamente como antes.

- ¡Que no tienes una excusa mejor! –exclamó el chico al borde del desquicio, mas el otro se alzo indiferente de hombros.

- ¿Para que nos citaste? – ahora intervino el moreno, ignorando por completo las reclamaciones de su rubio compañero.

- Solo para avisarles que estaré fuera toda la semana..., pero no por eso crean que van a descansar... – de la nada, un pergamino apareció en su mano – aquí tienen su próxima misión... – entregó el pergamino a Sakura, quien inmediatamente lo desenrolló para ver de que se trataba.

- Dice que debemos ir al país de la ola..., nos queda como a unos dos días de camino, así que esto nos llevara al menos cuatro días... – hablaba, mientras acababa de leer el contenido del pergamino.

- ¡Cuatro días! – el rubio le arrebato el pergamino de las manos – no puede ser... – murmuro contrariado, los otros le miraron curiosos, era la primera vez que Naruto se quejaba de una misión de rango "B" – ¡pero yo tengo una cita el viernes! – se le escuchó decir verdaderamente azorado, al instante, las miradas de los otros cambiaron a una de verdadera incredulidad.

- Cumple la misión en el tiempo establecido, y quizás llegues a tiempo a tu cita... – respondió desganadamente Kakashi, habiéndose repuesto ya de la impresión; sus pequeños estaban creciendo tan rápido – les deseo suerte, y nos veremos a mi regreso – levanto una mano en señal de despedida, y con un ¡plop!, desapareció de su vista.

- ¿Tienes una cita? – rompió finalmente Sakura, quien aun mantenía reflejada en su rostro, la misma incredulidad de antes.

- Así es, quedamos de vernos el viernes por la tarde jaja – rasco involuntariamente su mejilla, mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se curvaba en sus labios.

- No creo que haya alguien tan desesperado como para aceptar salir contigo... – a pesar de su sarcástico comentario, el otro no se molestó, al contrarió, una sonrisa mucho mas grande apareció en su rostro.

- Cree lo que quieras... – de solo pensar en la linda Hinata, cualquier comentario ofensivo por parte de Sasuke, le venia sin cuidado.

- ¿Y se puede saber quien es esa chica?, digo, si es que es real... – repuso con igual sarcasmo el moreno.

- Pues aunque lo dudes tontosuke, ella no es ningún ser imaginario, es tan real como tú o como yo, y es bastante hermosa, debo agregar... – el rubio comenzaba a fastidiarse de los continuos comentarios ofensivos por parte del otro – además, te vas a seguir quedando con la duda, porque no pienso decirte de quien se trata... – adopto un aire misterioso.

- Realmente no me importa lo que tú y tu novia imaginaria hagan... – expresó en un ultimo comentario aprensivo – perdedor... – murmuro bajamente, mientras se recargaba sobre la baranda del puente, esta vez Naruto ya no se pudo contener y le respondió.

- Eres un engreído... – se planto amenazadoramente frente a él, y con esto, la guerra de insultos comenzó.

- Hay, por el amor de dios... – Sakura se palmo molesta la frente, observando, como si de un partido de pin pong se tratase, las contestaciones de uno y otro.

- Mediocre...

- Pedante...

- Bueno para nada...

- ¡Idiota...!

- Estúpido...

- ¡¡Piérdete...!!

- Madura...

- ¡¡¡Muerte!!!

- Púdrete... – y se hubiesen ido a los golpes, de no ser porque Sakura, ya totalmente hastiada de su infantil actitud, les puso un alto.

Ambos tragaron saliva al ver la atemorizante expresión en el rostro de la joven kunoichi, amenazante, esta crepitó los dedos de las manos a manera de calentamiento, y en un rápido flash de luz, un punzante dolor se apodero de sus cabezas, luego de propinarles un fuerte golpe a cada uno.

- ¡AGH...¡Sakura-chan, eso dolió! – se quejo al instante el rubio, quien en un auto reflejo se agarró la cabeza, sintiendo entre sus dedos la gran protuberancia que había emergido en segundos, mas al sentir la fulmínate mirada de la pelirosa clavada sobre él, guardo silencio absoluto.

- ¿Siempre ha sido así de violenta? – el pelinegro sentía la pulsación del chichón en su cabeza, mas se cruzo indiferente de brazos, y se dirigió calmado a su compañero de desgracias.

- Es peor..., antes era linda contigo solo porque le gustabas... – se recargo en la baranda del puente, a un costado del otro y se cruzó igualmente de brazos – aunque desde que entrena con Tsunade-obaachan, su carácter ha empeorado...

- ¿Dijeron algo...? – los dos se quedaron mudos de la impresión, ante la lúgubre expresión de la kunoichi, y se limitaron a negar vigorosamente con la cabeza – entonces, si ya terminaron de hacerle al tonto ¿podríamos enfocarnos en la misión...? – los otros contrapuntearon por un segundo sus miradas, pero no dijeron nada mas – gracias por su amable atención – espetó sarcástica – ahora, volviendo a la misión, tenemos que salir esta tarde... – decía ella, centrándose en la planeación, y la estrategia a seguir..

Y esa misma tarde abandonaron Konoha, la misión duro cuatro días, tal y como estaba previsto, aun así Naruto calculó que llegaría a tiempo para su cita con Hinata.

Estaban a un par de kilómetros de llegar a Konoha, y como siempre, el rubio y el moreno se la pasaron discutiendo durante casi todo el camino, Sakura no podía creer que tuviera por compañeros de equipo a dos pequeños pueriles como ellos, así que fastidiada, decidió cambiar el tema.

- Naruto, ya piensas decirnos quien es la afortunada... – sonrió cómplice a su amigo, hasta entonces, el rubio no había querido decirles nada sobre la misteriosa chica de su cita – empiezo a creer que Sasuke-kun tiene razón, y tu cita es falsa.

- ¡Claro que no Sakura-chan...! – se apresuro a decir el muchacho – esta bien, te lo diré... – se acerco para decírselo confidencialmente, aunque con toda la intención de que el otro escuchara, Sasuke rodó los ojos con cansancio, a su parecer Naruto estaba dándole una mayor importancia, de lo que realmente era a ese tema – ¡se trata de Hinata-chan! – hizo el anuncio sumamente emocionado, mas Sasuke casi se cae de la ultima rama, al escuchar el nombre de la pelinegra.

- ¡¿Qué Hianata-chan qué?! – el moreno se expresó notoriamente desubicado.

- Estar sordo, dije que Hinata-chan acepto salir conmigo hoy... – denoto una triunfal sonrisa al decir lo ultimo.

De un momento a otro, Sasuke sintió como si el mundo entero se le viniera encima, Sakura, que estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su amigo, pudo ver claramente la enorme desilusión que su rostro denoto luego de la noticia, quería reanimarle, pero no encontró palabras para hacerlo, no teniendo a Naruto tan cerca de ellos.

Sasuke ya no dijo nada el resto del camino, se trago su coraje, no podía creer que Hinata hubiese roto su promesa, él en verdad creyó que se olvidaría de Naruto, pero no fue así, si había aceptado salir con este, era porque seguía enamorada del rubio.

Al llegar a Konoha, Naruto se separo de ellos, Sakura le dijo que Sasuke y ella se encargarían de entregar el reporte de la misión, así que él felizmente aceptó su ofrecimiento, quizás aun podría llegar a tiempo al sitio donde quedo de reunirse con la otra chica.

- Sasuke-kun, yo... lo lamento... – trato de disculparse Sakura, al ver el funerario rostro del Uchiha – creo que esto es mi culpa... – termino de decir en un murmullo, después de todo, ella había sido la que le había pedido a Hinata que los acompañara a cenar la otra noche, nunca imagino que Naruto la invitaría a salir después de eso.

- La culpa es mía por haber depositado mi confianza en alguien que no debía... – dijo fríamente, rememorando la promesa que la peliazul le había hecho hacer.

- En verdad ella te gusta ¿no Sasuke-kun? – le expreso tristemente.

- Lo que yo siento ahora no tiene importancia, después de todo, ella ya eligió... – espetó verdaderamente dolido, haciendo sentir mucho mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía a la pelirosa, Sakura detuvo inesperadamente sus pasos antes de llegar a la torre del Hokage, lo que obligo al pelinegro a hacerlo también.

- Sasuke-kun, de verdad lo siento... – bajo apenadamente su cabeza cuando este se giro para verla – fue mi culpa, la otra noche al regresar de los entrenamientos, yo invite a Hinata-chan a cenar con nosotros, si no los hubiera dejado solos esa noche, quizás esto no habría ocurrido – se expresó desesperadamente, él la miro con detenimiento, y un silencio incomodo se hizo en el ambiente, el cual fue roto por Sasuke, un par de minutos después.

- Sakura, te importa si yo solo entrego el reporte... – se dirigió fríamente a ella, sabia que no era su culpa, pero igual, lo único que quería en esos momentos era estar solo.

- ¡Pero Sasuke-kun...! – sin pensarlo, tomo la mano del chico, mas supo que había cometido un terrible error, al ver la desagradable mirada que el otro le dirigía, obligándola soltarlo al acto – lo lamento... – se expreso en un final murmullo.

- Nos veremos después Sakura... – y así la joven se quedo a mitad de la calle, entre tanto que el otro continuaba de largo su camino. Mientras lo veía marcharse sonrió con nostalgia, por mas que lo intentase, nunca llegaría agradarle, ni siquiera como amiga.

- - -

Hinata esperaba pacientemente en una de las bancas del parque, en el que Naruto y ella acordaron verse, habían pasado ya como veinte minutos de la hora señalada, cuando a lo lejos distinguió una mancha naranja, que se dirigía a toda marcha hacia donde ella estaba.

- ¡EH...¡HINATA-CHAN! – Naruto agitaba fuertemente los brazos, mientras se acercaba con una velocidad sobrehumana hasta donde la aludida se encontraba – p-por... por fin... pude... llegar... – no pudo articular muy bien, le faltaba el aliento.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Naruto-kun? – se acerco preocupadamente a él, se veía tan agitado, que parecía en cualquier momento colapsaría, y es que por un minuto, él permaneció con el semblante agachado, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas.

- Creí que no llegaría... – murmuro poco después, elevando sus preciosos ojos azul celeste para verla, dedicándole una enorme y feliz sonrisa.

- ¿N-no me digas que acabas de regresar de la misión...? – el otro asintió únicamente con la cabeza, aun no se recuperaba por completo – Na-Naruto-kun, no debiste haberte apresurado tanto, yo te hubiera esperado todo el tiempo necesario.

- De ninguna forma Hinata-chan, no es de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama... – ella dejo escapar una risita ante el comentario, en qué estaba pensando, después de todo se trataba de Naruto.

- ¿Y-y a donde iremos? – le cuestiono unos tres minutos después, al verlo ya completamente reestablecido, a su parecer Naruto se reponía bastante rápido.

- No lo se, que te parece si vagamos por ahí mientras lo decidimos... – sugirió él entusiasmado.

- De acuerdo... – accedió ella con una sonrisa.

Los dos pasearon toda la tarde sin un rumbo fijo, así fue que llegaron a la rivera del río que circundaba Konoha, se detuvieron a la orilla de un pequeño muelle de madera. Donde posteriormente tomaron asiento, para poder ver mejor el hermoso atardecer que se comenzaba a dejar ver a lo lejos.

Mientras el sol se ocultaba tras el distante horizonte, Naruto le narraba con lujo de detalle, las maravillosas hazañas que había llevado a cabo en su última misión.

- Entonces fuimos rodeados por tres ninjas de la hierba... – le narraba él totalmente emocionado, mientras que ella le prestaba toda su atención – quisieron utilizar un genjutsu para desorientarnos, pero yo utilice la técnica que ero-senin me enseño y me deshice rápidamente de la ilusión, y luego los mande a volar a todos con mi razengan...

- Sorprendente Naruto-kun... – su compañera le escuchaba atentamente, mostrándole una sonrisa en todo momento.

- ¿No me crees? – le miro ciertamente desazonado.

- Por supuesto que te creo... – le contesto afable, sinceramente estaba pasándola muy bien a su lado, sin embargo, algo cambió entre ellos, pudo darse cuenta de cómo el nerviosismo que antes la dominaba al estar a su lado, había desaparecido por completo.

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con tu padre Hinata-chan? – el rubio cambio radicalmente de tema, igualmente como su actitud, mostrándose mucho mas serio al referirse específicamente a ese punto.

- ¿Co-con... con mi padre? – su sonrisa se esfumo en un santiamén, inconscientemente empuño su mano, llevándola nerviosamente hasta su pecho. El tocar ese tema, siempre le inquietaba.

- Si¿ya le dijiste que quieres seguir siendo una kunoichi...? – retomo la conversación de la otra noche en Ichiraku.

- Bu-bueno... y-yo... yo no se lo eh dicho... – triste, bajo su mirada, posando sus ojos opalinos en el agua cristalina que corría bajo sus pies, disminuyendo paulatinamente el tono de su voz, hasta casi escucharse en un murmullo.

- Ya veo... – pese a lo que ella creyó, este no siguió insistiéndole, curiosa, miró de reojo al muchacho, este mantenía su mirada azul claro fija en el frente, ella le imito, y encamino sus ojos blanquecinos para ver lo que él, encontrándose con la franja de tonos rojizos y anaranjados, que se perdía tras las colinas, esa singular gama de colores traía a su interior una sensación relajante, era maravilloso el poder apreciar tan magnifico espectáculo.

- Me gustaría ser como tu Naruto-kun... – divago, exteriorizando sus pensamientos, al mantener su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

- ¿Cómo yo? – el rubio volvió sus expresivos ojos azules a un lado, fijándolos con curiosidad en el perfecto perfil de su acompañante, cuyos finos rasgos resaltaban increíblemente bajo la luz de la media tarde.

- S-si... me gustaría ser tan decidida con tú, quisiera ser fuerte y poder enfrentar mis problemas tal como tu siempre lo has hecho... – le expresó un tanto apenada – sa-sabes, yo siempre eh estado observándote, y no tienes idea de lo mucho que admiró la forma en que te sobrepones a las dificultades, aun cuando el mundo entero este en tu contra... – no sabía el porqué hasta ahora se lo estaba diciendo, pero era verdad, eso fue lo que siempre había pensado de él – por una sola vez, me gustaría ser libre y seguir mis propios sueños... – el sol se ocultó casi por completo, dejando ver en la penumbra del cielo, el escueto brillo plateado de la primera estrella de la noche.

- Hinata-chan... – profirió afable; inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre, la joven enfoco sus ojos plateados, en los azul cielo de él – tu eres tan libre como desees serlo... – prosiguió hablando, ella mantuvo en todo momento su mirada fija en la de él, y es que por segundos, el tiempo se detuvo para ella, fue una extraña sensación de tranquilidad la que los intensos ojos cian del chico le trasmitían – no te sometas a lo que otros digan solo por complacerlos, tu eres ya una persona extraordinaria tal como estás, y es que aunque tu no lo veas, eres una alguien muy fuerte, yo se que tú eres capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo que se interponga en tu camino...

- Naruto-kun... – le miro asombrada, a su manera, Naruto solía decir cosas sabias, y es que sus palabras le ayudaron a tener un panorama muy distinto de su situación – gracias... – le dedico una mas que sincera sonrisa, haciendo que el chico se apenara levemente, al ver lo hermosa que esta se veía.

- Solo recuerda Hinata-chan… – retomo la conversación – que pase lo que pase, yo siempre seré tu amigo, no importa que, yo siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites... – un "amigo", esa fue la palabra que mayormente se le quedo gravada en la memoria, sonrió con un dejo de melancolía al recapacitarlo, si, solamente amigos podrían ser.

Una nueva perspectiva asomo a la vista de Hinata, muchas de sus inquietudes fueron aclaradas en el ultimo comentario de Naruto, ahora tenía claro que su vida no iba a ser como siempre la imagino.

Si bien Naruto estaría a su lado para siempre, únicamente sería como lo fue hasta ahora, un incondicional amigo, que le ayudaría y protegería cuando lo necesitase, finalmente sus sentimientos encontraban una clara respuesta, y si bien en el fondo de su corazón, ese especial afecto que le mantenía unida a él, nunca desaparecería, comprendió que había llegado el momento de cerrar ese capitulo en su vida y comenzar uno nuevo.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aunque lo parezca, nada es definitivo, últimamente estaba inclinada en que fuera un sasuhina, pero luego comencé a leer un fic naruhina bastante bueno (_se llama "equipo 8", si no lo han leído y tienen la oportunidad, háganlo, se los recomiendo ampliamente_ (n.n), así que las probabilidades regresaron a ser 50/50 (_eso me sonó como al deseo que le cumple Yuko a Sakura-hime en Tsubasa_ (XD), en fin, haber que resulta, y pues nos estamos leyendo...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8**_

Y frente a sus ojos negro azabache, se alzaba la imponente torre del Hokage, al adentrarse en aquel recinto, no pudo esquivar la mirada recelosa de varios shinobis que hacían guardia, para muchos, él seguía siendo un vil traidor, y la sola confianza que la Hokage depositaba sobre él, no les era una garantía fiable de que en un futuro no muy lejano, este no representaría una amenaza para Konoha, después de todo, había sido discípulo de Orochimaru.

Sasuke ignoro deliberadamente las desaprobatorias miradas de aquellos jounin, y se dirigió directamente hacia la oficina de la Hokage, después de enterarse por la boca de Naruto de su pequeña cita con Hinata, no se encontraba con el humor suficiente, como para prestar atención a aquellos ninjas mediocres, a pesar de ser solo un chunin, estaba completamente seguro que sus capacidades sobrepasaban a las de cualquiera de ellos.

Ya se encontraba frente al despacho de Godaime, estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, pero hubo algo que lo hizo detenerse abrupto, antes de siquiera dar el primer golpe para anunciarse, «_¡Uchiha Itachi!_», la voz sobresaltada de Tsunade, resonó en sus tímpanos, la sola mención de ese nombre, hizo que se paralizara de rabia, tensándosele cada músculo del cuerpo.

- ¡¿Estas seguro Jiraiya?! – reitero ella con voz algo rígida, sin salir aun de su sorpresa.

- Completamente seguro... – le reafirmo calmadamente el aludido – según la información que recibí, los miembros restantes del akatzuki se han estado moviendo bastante en los últimos meses, por lo que me informaron, ya han logrado conseguir ocho de los bijus...

- Así que ahora vienen tras Naruto... – la mujer se desplomo cansinamente sobre el sillón reclinable que estaba tras de ella, resintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el peso de su verdadera edad.

- Si, y es obvio suponer, que Uchiha Itachi no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, lo mejor será redoblar la vigilancia en los alrededores y... – no pudo terminar de dar su punto de vista, ya que en ese momento la puerta principal de la oficina se abrió bruscamente frente a ellos.

Tsunade se asombró al ver al chico Uchiha entrar con pasos lentos por el umbral de la puerta, de cierta forma se intimido ante la sombría actitud del moreno, y es que en su rostro no se reflejaba ninguna clase de emoción, ese calculador semblante resultaba especialmente espeluznante, al ver el rojo intenso del sharingan, que se había activado en sus ojos.

- Hokage-sama... – su voz resonó en la oficina, con un tono mucho mas frío de lo normal – exijo que se me permita ir tras la captura de Uchiha Itachi... – Tsunade y Jiraiya se limitaron a intercambiar una mirada desconcertada ante la declaratoria del chico.

Por primera vez la rubia no tenía muy claro de cómo actuaría, si se negaba o no a su petición, conociéndolo, de todas formas él iría tras Itachi, era un gran dilema, puesto que la última persona que hubiese querido que se enterara de aquel delicado asunto, se encontraba justamente de pie frente a ellos.

- - -

Estaba acomodando las ultimas cosas dentro de su mochila, después de una hora de vanos argumentos por hacerle desistir, Tsunade había accedido a su petición, por lo menos así se ahorraría el tener a Naruto y Sakura tras él, y quizás, también a ella.

Un año, ese era el tiempo que le había dado la Hokage para atrapar a Itachi, si no lograba cumplir su misión en ese tiempo, y si tardaba un solo día mas de lo acordado en regresar, se convertiría automáticamente en traidor y su nombre sería agregado al libro bingo, como un criminal de alta peligrosidad.

Pero eso era lo último que le importaba en esos momentos, estaba completamente seguro que lograría cumplir su objetivo, y si no, cuando menos pondría fin a ese terrible sufrimiento que durante años había atormentado su alma, si moría a manos de Itachi, lucharía hasta las últimas consecuencias para quedar en paz consigo mismo.

Mañana toda Konoha despertaría con la noticia de que se había marchado "otra vez", la única diferencia a la primera, sería que en esta ocasión tenia el permiso de la Hokage y el propósito de regresar.

Ajusto las correas de cuero a las hebillas de su mochila, cerrándola definitivamente, estaba todo listo, mañana, antes de que saliera el sol, él estaría nuevamente tras la pista de su hermano, por lo que saldría esa misma noche a cumplir su objetivo.

Coloco la mochila a un lado de la puerta principal, ya solo se aseguraría de ordenar unas cuantas cosas más, antes de marcharse.

Cuando por casualidad escuchó a Jiraiya decirle a Tsunade, que ese infeliz estaba cerca y otra vez iba tras Naruto, el sentimiento de venganza afloró mas fuerte que nunca en él, le hacía hervir la sangre de solo pensarlo, por lo que quería salir cuanto antes en su búsqueda.

Fue una enorme coincidencia que se dirigiera a la salida, ya que justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, maldijo por lo bajo, no estaba de humor como para atender una visita en esos momentos.

Seguramente sería Sakura, aunque en el fondo la apreciaba y le tenía cierto cariño, no había dejado de ser una molestia para él en todo ese tiempo¿es que acaso tendría la mala suerte de que por segunda vez se interpusiera en sus planes?, aunque igual y podría ser otra persona, Naruto no, ya que seguramente estaba disfrutando felizmente de su cita con Hinata, cuando este le contó que saldrían, algo en su interior se rompió, y es que después de todo, ella seguía enamorada de su rubio amigo.

Jamás creyó encontrarse en esa situación, ya que él, un orgulloso Uchiha, quien podía tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies, se había enamorado de la única que nunca le haría caso, era algo irónico si lo pensaba detenidamente, quizás era una especie de karma o algo así.

La sorpresa asalto a su rostro, al ver, (luego de abrir la puerta), que no era Naruto y mucho menos Sakura quien estaba detrás.

- ¿Pu... puedo pasar? – articulo débilmente la hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros, que permanecía de píe frente al marco de la puerta.

- Adelante... – murmuro indiferente, aun se sentía resentido de que Hinata eligiera estar con Naruto y no con él.

La chica se encamino con pasos lentos al interior del departamento, en todo momento mantuvo la mirada baja, no podía verlo de frente, se sentía insegura y nerviosa, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, que no sabia por donde empezar.

- Sasuke-kun, yo... – murmuro indecisa.

- Supongo que te fue muy bien con Naruto... – le corto áspero, lo que menos quería en esos momentos, era escuchar sobre la maravillosa cita que seguramente había tenido al lado de ese cabeza hueca, ella se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que ya lo sabia, aunque seguramente Naruto se lo habría dicho.

- Resulto mas provechoso de lo que esperaba... – su dulce voz, fue como una daga hiriente en el pecho del muchacho, lo mas que pudo suponer con sus palabras, era que ella y Naruto por fin se habían entendido, y quizás ahora mismo, ambos serían algo mas que simples amigos.

- Pues te deseo que seas feliz a su lado... – su rostro se torno en una mascara carente de emociones, fue como si un balde de agua helada hubiera apagado cualquier clase de esperanza o sentimiento positivo que tuviera en su interior.

- E-en realidad, no fue en ese sentido en el que las cosas salieron bien... – aclaro nerviosamente ella.

- ¿Entonces...? – le miro dubitativo, no atinaba a entender lo que Hinata quería decirle en el intrincado juego de palabras que estaba utilizando.

- E-es que al fin pude poner en orden mis sentimientos respecto a él... – le explicó – esta cita me sirvió para comprobar que ahora Naruto-kun se ha convertido para mi, en un amigo y nada mas...

- ¿Estas diciendo la verdad? – le miro con serias reservas, no podía creer que de la noche a la mañana dejara de pensar en él, bueno, no de la noche a la mañana, pero un amor como el que ella decía sentir, no podía haber desaparecido así como así.

- En realidad aun lo quiero, pero ya no en esa forma obsesiva, sino como un buen amigo, y fue gracias a ti que pude hacerlo... – le sonrió ampliamente, había descubierto tantas cosas ese día, podría decirse que por primera vez estaba en paz consigo misma.

- ¿De que hablas? – le miro confundido, ella estaba actuando tan diferente, su sola presencia se sentía diferente, una nueva Hinata estaba parada frente a él, alguien mucho mas determinado y fuerte, todo eso podía saberlo con solo verla a los ojos, inclusos sus expresiones nerviosas habían cambiado, de alguna forma adquirió mayor decisión y seguridad en su carácter.

- Así es... – asintió con firmeza – si tu no te hubieras mostrado tan seguro en dejar tu venganza, yo no hubiera puesto tanto empeño en dejar atrás a Naruto-kun...

- No deberías pensar así, lo lograste por tu propio esfuerzo... – fue como si una certera piedra le hubiese caído en la cabeza, hasta ese momento era que se sentía culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, involuntariamente desvió sus ojos negros hacia el lugar donde su mochila se encontraba ubicada, a un lado del marco de la puerta principal.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun...?, estas actuando un poco extraño... – murmuro bajamente, y sin pensarlo, siguió con sus opalinos ojos, el mismo trayecto que los ojos negros del Uchiha, encontrándose con la misma mochila que él veía – ¿tienes una misión?, que raro, Naruto-kun no menciono nada al respecto.

- Eso es porque Naruto no esta enterado – finalmente decidió encararla.

- ¿Entonces te la asignaron con otro equipo? – no sabía porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, Sasuke le ocultaba algo, podía saberlo al sentir la renuencia que mostraba para hablar del tema.

- No, es una misión que le pedí a Tsunade-sama realizar yo solo... – respondió cortante, Hinata sonrió levemente, ahora podía darse una idea de lo que él le ocultaba, aunque no lo pareciera, ella podía ser muy perceptiva y se daba fácilmente cuenta de las intenciones de los demás

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo estarás fuera? – él se extrañó de la pregunta hecha por la chica, supuso que investigaría mas, pero no fue así.

- No lo sé... – respondió sereno – tal vez sean solo unos días, o quizás sean meses, todo depende de la suerte que tenga.

- En ese caso, te deseo que tengas mucha suerte Sasuke-kun... – forzó una sonrisa, en su garganta se estaba formando un gran nudo, que de un momento a otro le impediría hablar – lo mejor será que me vaya, no quiero importunarte antes de tu viaje...

- Espera Hinata-chan... – antes de que la chica llegara a la puerta de salida, le detuvo con voz autoritaria, sin embargo esta le dio la espalda – ¿no preguntaras a donde voy?

- No hace falta, tengo una idea de lo que piensas hacer... – disimuló lo mas que pudo el ahogado tono de su voz, no quería preocuparlo – iras tras Itachi-san ¿no es así?

- ¿Cómo lo...? – se expreso mas que estupefacto.

- E-es verdad... – se sorprendió de su descubrimiento, pero murmuro tan bajo, que apenas pudo escucharla – lo supuse cuando me dijiste que era una misión que debías realizar tu solo... la-lamento no haberme equivocado... – su voz ahora se escuchaba en un hilito – creí que habías decidido renunciar completamente... – no quería que aquello se escuchara como un reproche, pero se sentía tan impotente, que las lagrimas no tardarían en desbordársele de los ojos.

- Yo también creí que lo había hecho... – suspiro con cansancio.

- Entonces ¿por qué? – ya no pudo retener las lagrimas por mas tiempo, y una a una fue asomándose por el contorno de sus sonrosadas mejillas.

- De verdad lo intente Hinata-chan, pero este odio es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento que tenga... – «"_este odio es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento que tenga_"» no tenía idea del porqué, pero aquellas palabras hicieron mella en su cerebro, quedándole mas claro que nunca, que para Sasuke, la venganza era su principal y único objetivo, fue una ingenua al creer que en su vida había cabida para alguien como ella – ...por mas que lo intenté, el odio no desaparecerá... – apretó fuertemente los puños, de verdad quería quedarse a su lado, y dejar esa maldita venganza atrás, pero no podía, era algo mucho mas fuerte que él – cuando supe que Itachi estaba cerca de aquí, toda mi voluntad se vino abajo, y es que no puedo permitirle que me destruya la vida otra vez, ha llegado el momento de que los dos acabemos con esto.

- Al final, tu venganza pudo mas que tu promesa... – susurró amargamente, girándose con lentitud sobre sus talones para encararle, con un semblante cabizbajo, había hecho todo lo posible por detener las lagrimas y cuando por fin lo había conseguido, lo miro a la cara y estas afluencia ron con mayor intensidad – l-lo... lo si-siento... – se llevo torpemente una mano a la cara, tratando de ocultar sus ojos con el dorso de su mano – e-en el fondo si-siempre supe que llegaría este momento, a-aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme triste... – y no solo las lagrimas se intensificaron, sino también los sollozos, que le impedían hablar desenvueltamente, entrecortando su dulce voz.

- Hinata-chan, no llores... – y un nuevo sentimiento se apodero de él, algo que ni siquiera sintió cuando intento matar a Nartuo, remordimiento, un gran remordimiento al ser responsable del sufrimiento de esa dulce joven, que lo único que había hecho era darle su amistad y comprensión, cosa que él le pago con dolor y sufrimiento – no vale la pena que sufras por mi culpa...

- N-no puedo e-evitarlo, tú eres alguien muy importante para mi... – Sasuke ya no pudo seguir mostrarse ajeno a su situación, e inesperadamente la atrajo hacia él, estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos – m-me hice prometer a mi misma, que cuando llegara este momento te despediría con una gran sonrisa, pe-pero no puedo, no... – su voz estaba tan ahogada que ya no pudo hablar, y es que en el fondo sabía que tal vez esa sería la ultima vez que se verían, nada le garantizaba que Sasuke fuera a ganar esa batalla.

- Hinata-chan... – susurro suavemente a su oído, intentaba serenarla, ella se sujeto con mayor fuerza a la camiseta negra de él, hundiendo completamente su desolado rostro en su pecho.

- So-sonara egoísta de mi parte, pe-pero no quiero que te vallas... – aun entre los sollozos, no podía dejar de hablar – n-no quiero volver a estar sola¡no quiero...! – de no haber sido porque el pelinegro la sostenía fuertemente, en cualquier momento se hubiese desplomado sobre sus rodillas – s-si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para que te quedes¡pídeme lo que sea y lo are...! – finalmente había dejado su cordura de lado, Sasuke la miro con infinita ternura, un expresión que ni él mismo sabia que tenia, y con cuidado, aparto los cabellos que cubrían la cara de ella.

Hinata se estremeció al sentir el cálido contacto sobre su rostro, sintió como los dedos de Sasuke apartaban pacientemente sus lacios cabellos, que le caían desordenadamente por la frente, levanto la mirada para verle, fue entonces que sus ojos blanquecinos se toparon con los negros de él, contrastando como tantas otras cosas que los hacían tan diferentes el uno del otro.

Él la miro con intensidad¿quién le iba a decir que ella resultaría ser una molestia mucho mas grande de lo que era Sakura?, con la yema de sus dedos, delineo el fino contorno de su bello rostro, activando involuntario su sharingan, quería guardar para siempre en su memoria las hermosas facciones de la chica, no quería olvidar el mas mínimo detalle de ella.

El llanto de Hinata fue amainando paulatinamente, aquel suave tacto estaba logrando que se tranquilizara, se sentía como hipnotizada, nunca imagino que él pudiera llegar a ser tan dulce.

Los dos se miraron detenidamente durante un largo rato, sin darse cuenta, Sasuke fue acortando la distancia, hasta que el corto trecho que separaba sus rostros fue totalmente nulo, Hinata se sintió flotar en las nubes, después de todo, a sus casi dieciocho años de edad, ese era su primer beso.

Siempre imagino que Naruto sería la persona que le regalaría tan especial momento en su vida, pero no fue así, (como muchas otras que pensó), fue un beso dulce y apasionado a la vez, una sensación tan placentera, que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara, y aun así tuvieron que hacerlo.

Al separarse, los dos siguieron mirándose fijamente, Hinata, cuyas mejillas estaban coloreadas por un descomunal carmesí, le miro sumamente avergonzada, al sentir como las manos de él habían descendido hasta situarse posesivamente en su cintura.

En el silencio, ambos pudieron escuchar el acelerado latir del corazón del otro, igualmente sus respiraciones todavía agitadas. Ninguno supo que decir después de eso, Hinata mantuvo sus manos sobre el fornido pecho de él, sin embargo, Sasuke no parecía dispuesto a dejarla ir todavía.

- Sasuke-kun, yo... yo lamento lo de hace unos momentos... – aunque con voz queda, Hinata rompió el silencio reinante – te prometí que no interferiría en tus decisiones, y...

- Hinata-chan, te prometo que voy a regresar... – las ganas de llorar le volvieron con mayor ahínco, fue una ilusa al creer que abandonaría todo por ella, así que sin mayor preámbulo, se soltó definitivamente de su agarre.

- Espero que encuentras finalmente la paz que buscas Sasuke-kun... – le dedico una ultima sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para encaminarse a la salida.

¿Eso era todo¿ya no intentaría retenerlo?, definitivamente se equivoco al pensar que Hinata sería como las demás chicas que conocía, incluso su voz se escuchaba resignada¿es que a caso no iba a insistirle una vez mas que se quedara?

- ¡Espera...! – detuvo nuevamente los pasos de ella – ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? – Hinata se limito a verle por la altura del hombro, aun mantenía aquella sonrisa agridulce en sus labios.

- Es tu venganza Sasuke-kun, no la mía..., además, fue lo que tú elegiste... – de nueva cuenta volvió a echar a andar, esta vez él ya no la detuvo, solo miro estático, como ella se perdía de su visión al otro lado del umbral de la puerta.

A penas la puerta se cerró, dio un fuerte puñetazo contra el muro, en la superficie quedo un pequeño cráter por la fuerza que este imprimió al impactar su puño¿por qué diablos tenía que ser tan orgulloso¿porqué no podía renunciar a todo y quedarse con ella?, se llevo una mano al rostro, simplemente no podía creer que todo hubiese terminado entre ellos, antes de comenzar.

- - -

Aunque aparento ser fuerte al despedirse, lo cierto era que las lagrimas habían vuelto con mayor afluencia que antes, sin embargo, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para poder descargar su frustración, correr, correr como un alma poseída por el diablo, hasta que sus piernas y espíritu quedaran completamente exhaustos.

Estaba tan lastimada, ni cuando Naruto se marcho se había sentido de esa forma, quizás porque entonces sabia que él iba a regresar, pero Sasuke, él estaba tan cegado por su sed de venganza, que no pararía hasta encontrar a su hermano, y entonces ella sabía lo que vendría, era algo mucho peor que la venganza, el arrepentimiento, por mas que quisiera aparentar ser un chico fuerte e insensible, ella lo conocía quizás mejor que nadie, y sabía el dolor que aquello le iba a traer.

Sin embargo, si una cosa había aprendido a su lado, era a no aferrarse demasiado a algo, así que ella lo dejaría ir, aun si su alma se partía en dos, ella no se aferraría a él, ya había sufrido suficiente con Naruto como para engancharse a una nueva relación de la que sabía, solo dolor y tristeza iban a traerle de por medio.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Creo que mis planes no resultaron muy bien jeje, y el final del capitulo no acabo como yo esperaba, pero es que luego de leer Paradise Kiss, y ver en lo que acabo (_¡George! _(ToT), sin contar los últimos episodios de Blood+ (_aun no me recupero de lo que le ocurrió a Solomón y a Mousses _(TwT) mis ideas sobre el fic cambiaron, (_eso, y que volví a ver los capítulos en que Sasuke se va con Orochimaru, no mas no se me ha bajado el coraje _(¬¬), todo en una semana (XD), así que la trama que idee al principio se modifico un poco, aun estoy enojada, triste y ya no se, necesito un happy ending que ponga en orden mis ideas, porque al paso que va esto, voy a dejar a Hinata sola, triste y abandonada, mejor me voy a releer el ultimo tomo de card captor Sakura a ver si mi animo mejora, por lo pronto espero que no me linchen por el capitulo, y pues hasta la próxima (si sobrevivo (ú.u)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9**_

Había pasado mas de una semana desde que Sasuke se hubiera marchado, y aunque Sakura y Naruto por poco se infartan con la noticia, de hecho Naruto ya estaba ideando la manera de traerlo de vuelta, Tsunade les prohibió tajante que hicieran cualquier clase de movimiento, después de todo el Uchiha estaba siguiendo sus ordenes.

No les quedo de otra más que resignarse, y es que aunque hubiesen querido ayudarlo, este sin lugar a dudas se habría rehusado a llevarlos consigo.

Para Hinata, el tiempo que le siguió a su partida fue muy duro de asimilar, en el fondo, todavía mantenía la esperanza de que él regresaría de un momento a otro, pero al ver como ya habían pasado nueve días desde su partida, fue perdiendo paulatinamente el entusiasmo del principio.

Aun recordaba claramente lo que había ocurrido la noche que Sasuke se fue, luego de que se despidieron, salió corriendo sin dirección fija, llegando inconscientemente al bosque, ofuscada, se adentró en el hasta llegar a lo mas profundo, tal vez su subconsciente había trazado su camino, ya que sin proponérselo dio con la cascada en la que solía practicar las noches de luna llena.

Y fue en ese lugar donde dejo fluir todas sus frustraciones, esa noche hizo gala de cada uno de sus movimientos, cualquiera que la hubiese visto, hubiese jurado que era una ninfa del bosque la que realizaba tan hermosa, pero a la vez melancólica danza.

Desahogo todas sus emociones hasta quedarse por completo sin energías, exhausta, no solo física, sino emocionalmente también, decidió regresar a su hogar un par de horas después.

Al llegar a la mansión Hyûga, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, utilizando anticipadamente su byakugan para evitar a cualquier posible persona que se pudiera cruzar en su camino.

Esa noche se encerró bajo llave, a pesar del cansancio, no paro de llorar en toda la noche, no le importo que sus ojos se hincharan, desahogo las ultimas emociones rezagadas que aguardaban en su mente por la partida del Uchiha, permaneció en su habitación incluso los dos días siguientes sin querer ver a nadie, se quedo en cama con la excusa de que estaba resfriada.

Nadie sospecho nada, como siempre, nadie en su familia tenía idea de lo difíciles momentos por los que estaba atravesando, y aunque creía que sus problemas ya no podrían aumentar, todo su mundo se volteo de cabeza la media tarde del doceavo día transcurrido.

Estaba totalmente agotada, el entrenamiento había sido sumamente pesado, tal y como se lo había impuesto desde que él se marcho, ella practicaba hasta casi desfallecer, al encontrar que esa era la única forma en que podía alejarlo de sus pensamientos, por lo menos así lo era durante las practicas.

El día había estado nublado, densos nubarrones grisáceos cubrían por completo el siempre apacible cielo celeste de Konoha, un viento frío soplaba desde hacia un par de horas, lo que presagiaba la gran tormenta que se avecinaba, y no solo la climatologica, sino también la emocional que la joven heredera del clan Hyûga estaba a punto de enfrentar.

- Hermana, por fin llegas, nuestro padre te espera en el salón principal... – Hanabi, su hermana menor, la intercepto en la puerta principal, al llegar de su entrenamiento – algo raro esta pasando, casi todos los miembros del consejo se han reunido – le advirtió, pese a lo que los demás creyeran, las dos llevaban una buena relación.

- Gracias Hanabi-chan, enseguida iré a verlo... – le sonrió conciliadoramente, Hanabi se veía ciertamente nerviosa, no era común que los miembros del consejo, tanto del Souke como del Bouke se reunieran tan inesperadamente.

- Suerte... – murmuro antes de que esta se marchara, Hinata se limito a dedicarle una gentil sonrisa en agradecimiento.

A penas se separaron, la joven encamino sus pasos hacia el salón principal, donde a menudo se llevaban a cabo las reuniones de su padre con el consejo del Souke.

Al llegar, dio un hondísimo suspiro antes correr la puerta para poder entrar en el recinto, hizo una respetuosa reverencia a todos los presentes, no sin sorprenderse un poco, ya que tanto los miembros de Souke como los del Bouke, se encontraban reunidos ahí, los del Souke como de costumbre, estaban sentados en le sección derecha del salón, mientras que los del Bouke en la izquierda, y al fondo, en el medio de las dos representaciones de la familia, su padre, el actual líder del clan.

La única cara familiar que vio ahí fue la de su padre y la de Neji, su primo, quien estaba sentado al final, a unos cuantos pasos de donde ella se encontraba, no le extraño verlo ahí, ya que él se convirtió en el representante de Bouke un año atrás, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, según como lo marcaba la tradición familiar, sin embargo le llamó especialmente la atención su fría expresión, que se notaba mucho mas severa de lo normal, se podía decir que no estaba muy feliz de estar ahí.

- Toma asiento por favor Hinata... – la recia voz de su padre la saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos, y sin dudarlo un segundo tomo asiento en el único cojín disponible, el cual se encontraba situado junto a Neji, que a diferencia de los demás miembros del consejo, no estaba sentado en línea paralela a Hiashi, sino que se encontraba situado frente a él, y Hinata adoptó la misma posición.

La joven se sintió en extremo nerviosa, al sentir cómo todos los plateados ojos de los presentes se posaban fijamente en ella, miro de reojo a Neji, tratando de averiguar el porqué de tanto misterio, pero este mantuvo su mirada inmutable en el frente.

- Te debes estar preguntando la razón de que estemos todos reunidos... – Hiashi retomo la palabra, captando la atención inmediata de Hinata, quien al acto, devolvió la vista al frente – aunque supongo que ya lo has de intuir, pues dentro de un mes cumplirás la mayoría de edad, y por lo tanto deberás tomar las riendas de la familia... – la voz de su padre se escuchaba mas seria de lo normal, si es que eso era posible, por lo que trato de enfocar en él toda su atención – no obstante a eso, nos hemos reunido para discutir el futuro del clan, y es que el consejo aun duda seriamente de tus capacidades, es por eso que se ha llegado a un mutuo acuerdo entre el Souke y el Bouke, el cual no sólo garantizará tu buen desempeño como líder, sino la consolidación definitiva de las dos ramas principales de la familia Hyuga...

La chica apretó fuertemente los puños contra su regazo, no sabía que le molestaba más en esos momentos, si que su padre le llamara indirectamente inútil o que el consejo lo hiciera, pero como siempre, mantuvo su boca cerrada y se limito a escuchar lo que otros habían decidido por ella, como en tantas otras ocasiones.

- La única forma que encontramos para solucionar este dilema, es que el líder del Bouke te ayude a dirigir el clan... – Hinata se sintió bastante confundida por las últimas palabras de su padre, al mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Neji, pudo apreciar como este fruncía levemente el entrecejo, pero su padre no le dio mucho tiempo de seguir observándolo, pues prosiguió su discurso – el día de tu cumpleaños número dieciocho, no sólo se llevara a cabo la tradicional ceremonia de sucesión, sino que asimismo se llevara a cabo la de tu matrimonio… – la joven abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos por la sorpresa¿matrimonio¿de qué estaba hablando?, durante todo ese tiempo nadie tuvo la delicadeza de mencionarle algo al respecto.

- ¿Ma... matrimonio...? – por primera vez abrió la boca para hablar, y solo pudo balbucear eso.

- Así es, el matrimonio que ha sido arreglado en caso de que el consejo te considerara poco apta para asumir mi lugar, de tal manera, no hemos encontrado un mejor candidato que el líder del Bouke para desposarse contigo – Hinata giro inmediatamente la cabeza para ver a Neiji, este aun se encontraba con la vista baja¿es que acaso no iba a decir nada? – él es mas que capaz de tomar las riendas de la familia, y cómo ya te eh dicho, de esta forma aseguraremos la unión definitiva de las dos ramas principales de la familia Hiûga, esperamos con ello, el fin de los conflictos en los que nos hemos visto envueltos durante años…

La chica no supo si echarse a reír o a llorar, todo era tan repentino, es que cómo se les había podido ocurrir que ella se desposaría con su primo, todos se habían vuelos locos o qué.

- Bien Hinata, mañana mismo comenzaran los preparativos para la boda, eso es todo lo que se tiene que decirte por ahora, ya puedes retirarte... – la joven apretó tan fuertemente los puños contra su regazo, que se hizo daño, a pesar de la orden dada por su padre, esta no se movió un solo centímetro de su lugar – ¿me escuchaste?, dije que ya puedes marcharte...

Nunca había sentido tanta impotencia en toda su vida, aun esperaba que Neji se opusiera¿acaso él también estaba de acuerdo con llevar a cabo esa locura?, al parecer si, y es que aunque su vida dependiera de ello, él seria incapaz de desobedecer una orden del consejo, lo que no entendía era cómo podía renunciar tan fácilmente a la relación que tenía con Ten Ten, no podía creer que tampoco lucharía por eso.

Su mente viajo muy lejos de ahí, estacionándose en la noche en que Sasuke se marcho, recordaba el sufrimiento que experimento en aquel momento, el cual no se comparaba en nada, a lo que estaba sintiendo justo en esos instantes, después, sus pensamientos cambiaron, mostrándole a Naruto y la cita que había tenido con él ese mismo día, varias palabras de las que había dicho vinieron a su mente, «"_tu eres tan libre como desees serlo_"», «"_aunque tu no lo veas, eres una persona muy fuerte_"» «"_yo se que tú eres capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo_"», mas que nunca agradeció cada una de sus palabras, era verdad, solo de ella dependía el ser libre y si Neji no pensaba hacer nada, ella si lo haría.

- No... – murmuro bajamente luego de unos momentos, mas de uno le miro sorprendido, Neji fue el primero de ellos, al tenerla tan cerca, podía ver mejor que nadie la expresión resuelta en su rostro.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Hiashi se expreso con voz autoritaria, cualquiera se hubiera intimidado, pero Hinata seguía firme en su actitud, si era sincera, a estas alturas y después de todo lo que le había pasado esos últimos días, ya nada le importaba.

- Eh dicho que no... – su voz se escucho mucho mas fuerte que antes – no me casare con Neji-kun...

- No estas en posición de oponerte a la voluntad del consejo... – si bien Hiashi se sorprendió por un segundo de la actitud tomada por su hija, no iba a permitir semejante insolencia de su parte.

- Lo siento mucho padre, pero sobre mi cadáver me casare, Neji-kun es mi primo y yo jamás podría verlo como algo mas... – replico desesperadamente.

- ¡No te estamos pidiendo tu parecer! – exclamó exaltadamente el recio hombre de ojos plateados.

- ¡No puede obligarme...! – se paro abruptamente de su lugar, mas de uno se preguntaba ¿qué había pasado con esa tímida jovencita, que siempre se sometía a la voluntad de los demás?, si hubiese mostrado ese carácter antes, su situación sería muy distinta.

- Por supuesto que puedo... – recalco él – si vas a convertirte en mi sucesora, tendrás que aprender respeto, pero sobre todo obediencia, así que aunque sea por la fuerza acataras tu responsabilidad.

- En ese caso renunció, renunció a todos mis derechos, y le cedo mi lugar a Hanabi... – no tenía idea de donde estaba sacando fuerzas para encarar frente a frente a su padre, pero ya estaba cansada de que siempre la manipularan a su antojo, y no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportándolo.

- Escúchame muy bien Hinata, si renuncias, que te quede muy claro que renuncias a esta familia... – argumento él hombre, raramente perdía la cordura, pero en esta ocasión no podía permitirle a su hija hacer su santa voluntad, por lo que sin pensarlo él también se puso de pie.

- ¡Pues que así sea...! – dijo ella a punto del llanto, mas no por eso vacilo en sus palabras – después de todo, dudo que alguna vez ustedes me hayan querido como parte de la familia¿o acaso no fui siempre una deshonra para usted? – el tiempo que permaneció al lado de Sasuke le sirvió, había aprendido algo nuevo mientras estuvo con él, y eso fue el sarcasmo.

- ¡Ya fue suficiente de tantas tonterías Hinata, retráctate ahora mismo de tus palabras...! – sentencio Hiashi casi al borde del desquicio.

- No, yo no voy a retroceder y no me retractare tampoco... – los recuerdos del primer examen chunin vinieron en ese momento a su mente, aunque en distintas circunstancias, ella se había hecho una promesa a sí misma ese día, y no importase lo que pasara, ella seguiría firme hasta el fin – ¡por primera vez en mi vida eh tomado una decisión propia, y cuésteme lo que me cueste seguiré el camino que eh trazado...! – en fracción de segundos Hiashi estuvo frente a ella, instintivamente esta cerro los ojos, al ver como la mano de su padre se dirigía hacia su rostro. Aguardo un par de segundos el impacto, pero este nunca llego.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Neji?! – se volvió furiosamente para ver al aludido, quien en un rápido movimiento atrapo la mano de su tío, impidiendo que abofeteara a Hinata.

- Lo siento Hiashi-sama, pero mi deber es proteger a los miembros del Souke, y no voy a permitir que ponga un solo dedo sobre Hinata-sama... – ambos intercambiaron miradas por demás amenazadoras, al final Hiashi se libero de un tirón, del fuerte agarre que Neji ejercía sobre su brazo.

Hinata se sorprendió en extremo al ver la acción de Neji, el cual no se mostraba ni remotamente intimidado ante la evidente ira del líder del Souke, sosteniéndole fieramente la mirada, a pesar de las consecuencias que aquel enfrentamiento podrían traerle.

- En verdad lo lamento mucho padre – aprovecho la momentánea confusión para hacer una última reverencia frente a él – solo espero que Hanabi pueda llegar a ser una buena líder... – con esas ultimas palabras la chica se giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió con paso firme a la puerta, mientras Neji, se mantenía en el medio de los dos, tratando de evitar un nuevo arranque del líder del Souke.

- ¡Si sales por esa puerta, no pienses en regresar jamás aquí...! – Hinata se paro en seco, apretó nuevamente los puños, volviéndose lentamente para mirarle por la altura del hombro.

- ¿Es eso una amenaza padre...? – se escucho decir fríamente, tanto, que ni ella misma reconoció su voz.

- No, es un hecho, si llegas a salir de esta habitación, habrás muerto para mi... – a pesar de lo mucho que le dolió escuchar eso, ella prosiguió de frente su camino, por mas que las lagrimas amenazaban por salir, ella mantuvo la cabeza en alto, ante la mirada asombrada, pero a la vez admirada de Neji, al final, Hinata había resultado ser mucho mas fuerte que él, había hecho lo que él jamás si quiera se hubiera atrevido, enfrentar a todo el consejo y ser libre por primera vez en su vida.

Hinata se había ganado su respeto, admiración y agradecimiento para siempre, ya que al renunciar, él también quedaría libre del compromiso, y por lo tanto su relación con Ten Ten continuaría.

Al salir completamente del salón, Hinata escucho perfectamente las ultimas palabras de su padre resonar en el salón, «¡_no se te ocurra regresar, porque no me tocare el corazón para acabar yo mismo contigo, a partir de hoy no eres mas que una intrusa aquí, ya no tengo mas hija que Hanabi!_», su altivo semblante se desmorono por completo al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado se sentía finalmente libre, pero por el otro, un inmenso dolor en su pecho la estaba doblegando, sin mirar atrás, se dirigió a su habitación, apresuradamente tomo unas cuantas cosas de ahí, depositándolas en una mochila.

Pudo ver a través de la ventana de su habitación, como la tormenta presagiada a lo largo del día por fin se había desatado con considerable intensidad, con rudeza, limpio una que otra lagrima que salió de sus ojos, y cuando por fin tuvo su mochila lista, salió apresuradamente de ahí, lo que menos quería en esos momentos, era encontrarse con su padre en los pasillos.

Estaba cerca de la salida cuando sin querer se topo con Hanabi, al ver el rostro desencajado de su hermana mayor, no dudo en acercarse a ella, para ver si estaba bien.

- Hermana ¿qué sucedió? – la menor se plantó frente a ella, para detener sus pasos.

- Yo... – intento hablar, pero la recia voz de su padre acalló cualquier cosa que esta tuviera que decirle.

- ¡Hanabi, ella ya no es tu hermana! – la menor de los Hyuga miro incrédulamente a su padre y luego a su hermana, no entendía lo que estaba pasando – ¡¿y tú por qué no te has ido?! – espetó gélidamente al dirigirse a ella – ¡ya te eh dicho que no eres mas que una intrusa en este lugar! – con pasos calmos, se acerco hasta donde se encontraban las dos hermanas.

- Ya me iba padre... – murmuro dolidamente la pelinegra, mientras Hanabi aun veía confundidamente la escena.

- Yo no soy nada tuyo, así que te prohíbo que vuelvas a llamarme así... – Hinata abrió desmesuradamente sus blanquecinos ojos, a pesar de que él antes había sido severo con ella, nada se comparaba a las cosas que ahora mismo le estaba diciendo.

- L-lo lamento... – su voz a penas si se escucho en un susurro, el nudo en su garganta finalmente se había apoderado de ella.

Cabizbaja se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, hubiese deseado que las cosas no terminaran así, pero ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, camino torpemente hasta la salida, sabía que su padre la estaba mirando, había activado su byakugan para poder verlos a los dos, él mantenía esa mirada llena de odio y resentimiento en sus ojos, mientras que Hanabi aun denotaba el mismo desconcierto de antes.

Al traspasar la enorme puerta frente a ella lo supo, estaba sola, mas sola que nunca, y es que no solo Sasuke se había ido de su lado, sino que ahora no tenía un hogar al cual regresar, levanto la mirada para ver al cielo, un centenar de gotas de agua cayeron en su rostro al mismo tiempo, mezclándose con las gotas de agua salada que finalmente salían con libertad de sus plateados ojos.

Entonces se pregunto si había hecho lo correcto, volvió sus ojos blanquecinos atrás, viendo por ultima vez aquel lugar que hasta entonces había sido su hogar, lo miro por un par de minutos antes de decidir reanudar su camino, se aferró con fuerza a los tirantes de la gran mochila que llevaba a cuestas, dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada al frente y perdiéndola en los incontables charcos de agua que la lluvia estaba acumulando, camino sin rumbo fijo por un buen rato, realmente sin pensar en nada, sus pies trazaban el camino en aquellas desoladas calles, mientras la lluvia mojaba aun mas de lo que ya estaban sus ropas y cuerpo.

Las lagrimas seguían fluyendo a plenitud, si había hecho lo correcto¿entonces por qué se sentía tan miserable por dentro?, después de mucho rato de vagar sin dirección fija, se detuvo finalmente en un lugar.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver donde se encontraba, dudo si llamar o no a la puerta frente a ella, suspiro con desgano, que mas daba, actualmente ya no tenía nada que perder, y así fue que tocó en tres ocasiones.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos, ya que la puerta no tardo en abrirse y dejar al descubierto la silueta de una persona que era sumamente especial para ella, sin dejarlo decir siquiera una palabra, esta se lanzo a sus brazos, aferrándose fuertemente a él, mientras liberaba a plenitud ese sentimiento por demás doloroso que la carcomía por dentro.

- Hinata-chan que... – murmuro el joven rubio bastante desconcertado.

Acababa de llegar de una misión, luego de ducharse, fue a la cocina a prepararse una ramen instantánea para cenar, cuando estaba a punto de disponerse a degustar su comida, escucho como alguien llamaba a su puerta, se levanto para ir a ver de quien se trataba, y cual seria la sorpresa que se llevaría, pues luego de abrir, alguien se abalanzo sobre él sin que pudiera siquiera replicar.

- Na... Naruto-kun... – decía ahogadamente ella, mientras el rubio correspondía el abrazo, aunque a ciencia cierta aun no entendía lo que había ocurrido.

Naruto aguardo pacientemente a que ella se calmara, nunca creyó ver a la tierna Hinata en semejante situación, hizo lo mejor que pudo para consolarla, y es que no tenía muy claro cómo hacerlo, si no sabía lo que le sucedía.

Aproximadamente media hora después, ella por fin se tranquilizo, luego de que sus pensamientos se tornaran mas lucidos, se sintió bastante apenada por su actitud, no podía creer las molestias que estaba provocándole a su amigo.

- Hinata-chan, estas toda mojada¿por qué no tomas una ducha? – sugirió él, sin hacer una sola pregunta de lo ocurrido – traeré unas toallas y algo de ropa seca... – y así él entró en su pequeña habitación, y un par de minutos después salió con lo sugerido.

Mudamente, ella tomo las prendas que este le ofrecía, y luego de que el rubio le señalara donde quedaba el cuarto de baño, ella se dirigió ahí, en las afueras aun se escuchaba la lluvia caer, dio un hondo suspiro al cerrar la puerta tras de si, a penas ubico la ducha, se deshizo de su ropa mojada, posteriormente entro en la ducha y abrió las llaves para modular la temperatura del agua, que cayó tibia sobre su cuerpo entumecido.

Mientras el agua mojaba la desnudez de su estilizado cuerpo, un sin numero de dudas asaltaban a su mente, y es que de entre todos sus conocidos¿por qué justamente había ido a parar a la casa de él?

Luego de asearse, salió de la ducha y seco su cuerpo y cabello con la toalla, a continuación se puso las ropas ofrecidas por el muchacho, y si bien estas le quedaron un poco grandes, no se quejó, sabía que él lo estaba haciendo con la mejor de las intenciones, así que no podía mostrarse quisquillosa al respecto, se dio un ultimo vistazo al espejo para acicalar un poco su larga cabellera negro azulada, y finalmente salió del baño, busco al rubio con la mirada, este se encontraba en lo que parecía ser la pequeña cocina.

Ella se acerco tímidamente al lugar, tomando asiento en una de las sillas del destartalado comedor, mientras Naruto servia un par de tazas de té caliente...

- Muchas gracias por todo Naruto-kun... – dijo quedamente, mientras él depositaba la taza de té frente a ella.

- Aun no me des las gracias, no soy muy bueno preparando té... – se rasco apenadamente la mejilla, fuera la situación que fuera, Naruto seguía siendo Naruto, ese carácter tan despreocupado, hacia que Hinata sintiera su carga emocional mucho mas ligera que antes.

Él chico tomo asiento a un lado de ella, no tenía idea de que decir, así que opto por quedarse callado por primera vez en su vida.

- Naruto-kun, yo…, lamento haberte causado tantas molestias... – se escucho decir a penas en un murmullo a la chica, quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en el liquido verdoso del interior de su taza, a la que a penas y si le había dado dos sorbos, no era que supiera mal, era solo que no tenía gusto para nada.

- Descuida Hinata-chan, no es ninguna molestia para mi, además es bueno recibir de vez en cuando la visita de los amigos... – le dijo alegremente mientras le daba un sorbo al té que había hecho para él, logrando arrancarle una diminuta sonrisa a la joven.

- Sabes Naruto-kun, me fui de mi casa... – el aludido casi escupe el té, al escuchar a Hinata.

- Pe... pero ¿qué paso? – dijo entrecortadamente, simplemente no podía creer que ella hubiese huido de casa.

- Tuve un enfrentamiento con mi padre... – declaro ella, mirando tristemente hacia el interior de su taza – muy pronto seré mayor de edad y por lo tanto debo asumir… o mas bien dicho, debía asumir el liderazgo del clan... – comenzó a relatarle calmadamente lo sucedido casi una hora atrás, le contó todo, desde la reunión con el consejo, el anuncio de su matrimonio con Neji y la forma en que ella se negó a aceptar, por lo que su padre la desconoció como hija – me dijo que si volvía a la mansión él mismo acabaría conmigo, me dolió tanto Naruto-kun, yo... yo no quería que las cosas acabaran así... – dejo escapar un nuevo sollozo, sus ojos se habían cristalizado por completo al recordar cada detalle de lo ocurrido.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo el chico totalmente indignado, mira que tratar así a alguien tan bueno y puro como lo era Hinata – te juro que si yo hubiese estado contigo, les habría partido la cara a todos, no es justo lo que te hicieron Hinata-chan...

- Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero el hablarlo contigo me ha hecho sentirme mejor... – sonrió a penas, al ver la molestia que denotaba el rostro del chico.

- En serio lamento lo que te ocurrió, pero me alegra que no te dejaras, al diablo esas personas Hinata-chan, no merecían tener a una líder tan buena como tu... – dijo él para animarla, cosa que logro con éxito, pues su cara llena de tristeza, se fue tornando mas relajada, le había servido de mucho desahogarse con alguien – por cierto ¿ya pensaste que vas a hacer ahora?, digo, ahora que no tienes a donde ir.

- Pensaba en pedirle a Ten Ten-san o a Sakura-san que me permitieran quedarme por un tiempo en su casa... – le respondió tímidamente ella, hasta entonces no había pensado en lo que haría.

- Falta de confianza, porque no te quedas a vivir aquí... – le propuso alegremente el rubio, ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica – digo, si tú quieres...

- P-por… por mi esta bien... – respondió rápidamente ella, en otro tiempo hubiera sido un suplicio aceptar, dados los sentimientos que le profesaba al chico, pero ahora que no lo veía mas que como un amigo, las cosas eran distintas – por ahora no tengo dinero, pero te juro que te pagare todos mis gastos con el sueldo de mi próxima misión y yo... – hablaba tan apresuradamente que el chico a penas y si entendía lo que le decía, era la primera vez que le veía actuar de esa manera.

- Tranquila Hinata-chan, yo no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio... – se apresuro a decirle al ver la desesperación en su rostro.

- Pero, pero... – trato de argumentar, mas él no la dejo.

- Hace mucho que deseaba tener un compañero de departamento, la verdad es que a veces me siento muy solo, así que me vendría bien algo de compañía... – le aclaro él con una gran sonrisa, y es que era enteramente verdad lo que le decía, además quien mejor que Hinata, para elegirla como compañera.

Hinata le miro pensativamente por unos segundos, las palabras del rubio parecían sinceras, por lo que le extendió una mano para aceptar el trato.

- D-de acuerdo Naruto-kun, pero en cuanto pueda, yo te ayudare con los gastos... – el chico estrecho su mano en feliz acuerdo, y así los dos charlaron alrededor de unas dos horas mas.

La Hinata que él supuso conocer, era muy distinta de la que ahora estaba sentada a su frente, a pesar de su timidez, ella se mostraba mas desenvuelta que antes, ya lo había notado en su cita, pero ahora le quedaba claro que ella no era la misma, sus movimientos y gestos se veían mas seguros, y ya no le subía la temperatura de las mejillas a cada rato.

Naruto se preguntaba¿qué era lo que había logrado que la chica realizara semejante cambio?, fuera lo que fuera, estaba agradecido, ya que al menos podían conversar sin que ella mostrase ese tartamudeo que Naruto creyó, era parte de si.

- Que tarde es... – dijo la chica, al ver un reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes.

- Es verdad, debes estar exhausta luego de lo que paso, lo mejor será que descanses, Tsunade-obaachan me dio el día libre mañana, así que te ayudare a que te instales, aunque no creo que haya mucho que desempacar... – dijo al ver como la única pertenencia de la muchacha, era la mochila que había dejado en la entrada de la casa.

- De nuevo gracias Naruto-kun – dijo ella mientras se encaminaban a la habitación de él.

Al entrar, Hinata inmediatamente se percato de que había solo una cama en el lugar, por lo que empezó a dudar de si su decisión había sido la correcta, por nada del mundo quería incomodar al chico con su presencia – N-Naruto-kun, creo que lo mejor será que duerma en la sala... – empezó a decir ella, mientras que el rubio se dirigía a un armario, de donde saco un futon y unas mantas.

- Tonterías Hinata-chan, tu dormirás en la cama y yo dormiré en el piso... – decía, mientras acomodaba el futon a los pies de la cama.

- Pero yo no quiero ser una molestia – argumentaba ella.

- No eres ninguna molestia, además con tantas misiones ya estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el piso... – el chico se instalo en su nueva cama, ante la mirada asombrada de Hinata, no era que le preocupase que el rubio intentara propasarse con ella, ya que Naruto era tan ingenuo que difícilmente se le podría ocurrir una cosa así – que descanses Hinata-chan... – como ya traía la pijama puesta, el joven sólo se arropo, sin olvidar su indispensable gorro de dormir.

- Tu también, Naruto-kun... – murmuro dulcemente. Luego de dar un hondo suspiro, la chica apago la luz de la habitación y se acostó sobre la mullida cama de Naruto.

Al poco rato, la joven pudo escuchar la pausada respiración del rubio, todo indicaba que ya se había quedado profundamente dormido, se acomodo en una mejor posición, perdiendo su mirada en la ventana que estaba a un lado, desde ahí se podía contemplar el hermoso cielo nocturno de Konoha, los densos nubarrones de la tarde, se habían despejando casi por completo, dejando al descubierto las incontables estrellas en el manto celeste, todas ellas parecían sonreírle, y decirle que había tomado la decisión correcta, ella también quería creer eso, y mas porque a partir de mañana comenzaría a vivir un nuevo estilo de vida, con esa idea en el pensamiento, se quedo profundamente dormida, soñando con las nuevas cosas que el destino depararía, ahora que por fin, era libre.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un poco más recuperada y con mejor animo, volví a la carga, muchas gracias por el apoyo moral _**taia himura**_ y _**Arashi8**_, tendré en cuenta sus opiniones, y por cierto _taia_ me gusto mucho el fic (n.n), en cuanto _Arashi_, ya me había pasado por la cabeza el que ocurriera algo así, sin embargo, cuando empecé a escribir el capitulo, pss me emocione y así fue como termino (n.nU), y por cierto _**hyuuga-hikari**_, estoy de acuerdo contigo (_si, es un bakka _(XD), como sea, ya me despido, nos estamos leyendo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Los primeros rayos del sol naciente, se colaron por entre los cristales de la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama, dando de lleno sobre el durmiente rostro de Hinata, perezosamente, entreabrió uno de sus perlados ojos, llevándose el susto de su vida al darse cuenta de que aquel lugar no era su habitación.

Se sentó cautelosa sobre el borde de la cama, pero muy pronto los recuerdos de los hechos acaecidos el día anterior se agolparon en su mente, de ahora en adelante viviría con Naruto-kun, una sonrisa agridulce se dibujo en sus labios, el dolor causado por las duras palabras dichas por su padre, era amortiguado por la sensación de libertad que su interior experimentaba.

Hizo de lado los pensamientos negativos, disponiéndose a enfrentar el nuevo comienzo que la vida le deparaba, junto con la nueva rutina que seguiría.

Con el mayor sigilo, se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, no quería despertar a su nuevo compañero de departamento, el cual dormía profundamente sobre una colchoneta en el piso, a los pies de la cama, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y posteriormente dirigió sus pasos a lo que era la pequeña cocina, y es que quería de alguna forma agradecer las atenciones de su amigo rubio, por lo que supuso que la mejor forma era preparándole el desayuno. Estaba a la mitad de su preparación, cuando escucho llamar a la puerta principal, dejo los utensilios de lado y bajo un poco la intensidad del fuego en la estufa.

Calmadamente se dirigió a la entrada para atender a la persona que llamaba, no había acabado de abrir la puerta, cuando escucho un singular numero de reclamaciones venir del otro lado.

- ¡Naruto, no puedo creer que se te haya olvi...! – la joven de cabellos rosas calló de pronto, al darse cuenta de que no era su compañero de equipo quien le había abierto – ¿Hi-Hinata-chan? – miro incrédulamente a la chica que yacía parada frente a ella, sin duda se sorprendió de verla ahí, pero mas le sorprendió que llevara la pijama puesta, aunque lo interesante del caso, es que la ropa no parecía ser de ella, pues la playera negra que portaba le llegaba casi a las rodillas, mientras que los shorts lucían holgados.

- Bu-buenos días Sakura-chan... – saludo tímida, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, frente a la recién llegada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la ignoró distraídamente. Su sorpresa al no ver al rubio era evidente, por lo que le paso por alto el saludo de la otra chica.

- Ah, bueno, pues yo... – no había terminado de explicarle, cuando una tercera voz resonó en el interior del departamento.

- Ahí estas Hinata-chan... – expresó aliviado el rubio al ver a su nueva compañera de departamento, mas sin advertir la presencia de la pelirosa, quien aun permanecía frente a la puerta de entrada – me asuste cuando no te vi en la cama, pensé que te habías ido... – dijo despreocupadamente, al momento que se situaba justo atrás de ella, fue hasta entonces que se percato de que Sakura también estaba ahí – hola Sakura-chan...

La pelirosa casi colapsa ahí mismo, miro pálidamente a Naruto al ver como este también traía puesta la pijama, intercambio incrédulamente la mirada de uno a otro, al hacerlo, pensamientos cada vez mas atrevidos asaltaban a su mente.

- ¿Sakura-chan, te encuentras bien? – Hinata se acerco preocupada a donde estaba ella, luego de ver como su pálido rostro, se tornaba rojizo y finalmente una sonrisa algo picara asomaba a sus labios.

- Que guardado se lo tenían... – miro suspicazmente a los dos – hasta que al fin se decidieron a dar el primer paso...

- ¿Sakura-chan de que hablas? – dijo enteramente confundido el rubio.

- Vamos Naruto, no te hagas el inocente conmigo... – cómplice, le guiño un ojo – ahora entiendo porqué no llegaste al entrenamiento en la mañana – miro fugazmente a Hinata al decir eso – como sea no es asunto mío, así que ya no los interrumpo, lo mejor será que pospongamos la practica, no quiero hacer un mal tercio juju.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron el uno al otro confundidos, mas al percatarse de las fachas en que estaban, finalmente se dieron cuenta de las indirectas palabras de la kunoichi de cabellos rosas, las mejillas de Hinata no tardaron en cambiar su sonrosado color habitual a un carmesí intenso, mientras que Naruto, aunque en un grado menos visible, igualmente se sonrojo.

- ¡Espera Sakura-chan!, no es lo que piensas... – dijo totalmente contrariado, al ver como la pelirosa emprendía la retirada, pese a lo que los otros creyeran por ser alumno de Jiraiya, él no era ningún pervertido, al menos nunca lo sería con Hinata, a quien consideraba alguien por demás puro e inocente.

- No, en serio, no tienes nada que explicar – le puso un alto a cualquier explicación que este pudiera darle – lo que tú y Hinata-chan hagan en su tiempo libre, no me incumbe en lo absoluto...

- Pero es que nosotros no hicimos nada... – reitero el rubio, a pesar de la negativa de Sakura por escucharle.

- Naruto-kun tiene razón Sakura-chan... – le apoyo Hinata – si estoy aquí es porque no tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

- Espera¿cómo que no tenías otro lugar...? – la expresión juguetona es su rostro, se borro, para dar paso a una de completo desconcierto.

- Si, ve...veras, es que, es que mi padre me echó de la mansión... – suspiro tristemente.

- ¡¿CÓMO?! – la conmoción en ella fue evidente – ¡¿pero por qué...?!

- No huelen algo... – interrumpió Naruto, antes de que Hinata declarará nada – huele como a quemado – Hinata se llevó horrorizada ambas manos a la boca.

- ¡El desayuno...! – exclamó exaltada, aunque en un gritito apenas audible, echándose a correr en dirección a la cocina, Sakura y Naruto le siguieron de cerca, y es que de un carbonizado omelet, era de donde provenía aquel desagradable olor – no puede ser... – miro pesarosa el chamuscado platillo, mientras lo sacaba del fuego.

- Supongo que desayunaremos ramen instantáneo... – el rubio poso conciliadoramente una mano en el hombro de la chica, al verla a punto del llanto a causa del desayuno fallido.

No es que hubiera mucha ciencia en preparar una ramen instantánea, pero Naruto hacía parecer su preparación toda una obra de arte, logrando arrancar una expresión sorprendida a sus acompañantes, menos de diez minutos después estuvo listo el desayuno, Sakura y Hinata, quienes le miraban desde sus puestos en el comedor, sonreían ante las graciosas maniobras que hacia el rubio al servirlo.

Los tres disfrutaron tranquilamente del desayuno, mientras tanto, Hinata ponía al corriente a Sakura sobre los últimos acontecimientos en su vida, a medida que avanzaba en su relato, la pelirosa se sentía mas y mas indignada, pero a la vez se sentía feliz de que su amiga los hubiese puesto a todos en su lugar.

- Sé que el clan Hyuga es demasiado conservador, pero esto es el colmo, y yo que pensé que en estos tiempos ya no existían los matrimonios arreglados...

- T-te sorprenderías, mis padres se casaron de esa forma... – argumentó la otra joven – pero aun creo que mi padre fue indulgente conmigo...

- ¡Bromeas! – exclamo completamente en desacuerdo el rubio – él te desconoció como hija Hinata-chan...

- N-no entiendes Naruto-kun, si él hubiese seguido las normas de la familia, no sólo me habrían expulsado, sino que también me hubiesen ejecutado, ya que lo que yo hice podría considerarse una alta traición al clan...

- Mejor ya no pensemos en eso... – intervino Sakura, a quien le daban escalofríos de solo pensar en la manera tan retrograda en la que actuaban los Hyuga – ¿entonces te quedaras a vivir aquí con Naruto?

- Lo eh pensado toda la noche Naruto-kun, y no quisiera ser una molestia para ti – se dirigió al rubio, el que ya iba por la tercera ramen instantánea.

- De ninguna forma... ya te dije que me hacia falta algo de compañía... – reitero firmemente lo dicho la noche anterior.

- De todas formas, pienso ir a hablar hoy mismo con Hokage-sama, para ver si tiene algún departamento bacante para mi... – reitero ella.

- Si eso es lo que quieres Hinata-chan... – su voz se escuchó un tanto desanimada – aunque como te dije, por mí no hay ningún problema... – subrayo él.

- Sabes Hinata-chan, yo no creo que tú vayas a ser la molestia – miro maliciosamente al rubio, quien ni se dio por enterado del comentario malintencionado de su amiga – por cierto¿ya te instalaste?

- N-no hay mucho que desempacar – declaro ella – salí tan apresuradamente de la mansión, que a penas y cuento con dos cambios de ropa, a parte del que traía puesto cuando me fui.

- Oh, en ese caso qué te parece si vamos de compras y de paso vamos a ver a mi maestra para ver lo del departamento... – argumento Sakura, con una mirada por demás ilusionada, hacía tanto que no iba de compras, que incluso ya se veía parada frente a los estantes de las tiendas, probándose cuanta prenda encontrara.

- Pe-pero no tengo dinero... – declaro apenada la pelinegra.

- Pequeñeces... por el dinero no te preocupes, que yo te presto lo que necesites... – minorizó el asunto.

- No podría... – se aterró ante la idea, nunca en toda su vida había pedido dinero prestado, y no estaba segura de querer empezar a hacerlo ahora, lo que si, es que en la mansión le proveían de todo lo necesario, sin que ella nunca escatimara al comprar, claro que tampoco le gustaba mucho ir de compras que digamos.

- Me lo pagas luego... – dijo mas que convencida la otra, poniéndose decidida de pie y obligando a Hinata a hacer lo mismo – anda, que tenemos muchas tiendas por delante...

- Pero Sakura-chan... – intervino nuevamente la peliazul, mas la otra no le dio lugar a replica.

- Ya te dije que por el dinero no te preocupes – recalco, a pesar de que no era eso lo que Hinata trataba de decirle.

- N-no es por eso... – murmuro con nerviosismo.

- ¿Entonces...? – al ver como la joven bajaba apenadamente su mirada, la pelirosa fijó sus esmeraldas ojos en la indumentaria de la de negros cabellos, quien aun portaba los shorts y la playera que Naruto le prestara la noche anterior – ¡Oh! – exclamo sorprendida, para después acotar – pero antes, esperare a que te cambies...

Diez minutos después, Hinata ya estaba lista, se había puesto uno de los cambios de ropa que había llevado consigo, unos cómodos pantalones negros, una cuarta debajo de la rodilla, una playera de malla, y una holgada chaqueta blanca encima.

- Creo que debemos actualizar un poco tu guardarropa – Sakura se quedo mirándola pensativa, y es que en sí, Hinata era bastante hermosa, pero las amplias prendas que siempre usaba, no dejaban resaltar su verdadera figura, no había duda, tendría que solicitar la ayuda de una experta en estos casos, para que la auxiliara.

- Que esperan, vamonos... – apuró el rubio impaciente, este ya se les había adelantado unos cuantos pasos.

- Momento Naruto... – le detuvo la de cabellos rosas con autoridad – me temo que esta será una salida únicamente para chicas...

- Pero... – intento objetar el muchacho, mas Sakura no le dio tiempo.

- Además, ya que es tu día libre, deberías ordenar un poco el departamento... – acusadora, hecho un vistazo al desordenado lugar, en el piso abundaban pergaminos regados, asimismo como ropa sucia y tazones vacíos de ramen instantánea – si Hinata va a vivir aquí, aunque sea sólo por un tiempo, deberías ser un poco mas ordenado¿no crees...?

- Supongo que tienes razón jejeje... – murmuro apenado, al ver el caos que reinaba en el departamento.

- Entonces nosotras nos vamos... – se dirigió con una sonrisa a su compañera, antes de echar a andar.

- S-si... hasta luego Naruto-kun... – la otra le siguió, no sin antes despedirse del rubio, que únicamente alzo su mano en señal de despedida, lucia verdaderamente desconcertado al ver semejante desastre, nada mas no podía decidirse por cuál lugar del departamento comenzaría a hacer la limpieza.

Durante el camino, las jóvenes kunoichis hablaron de varias trivialidades, Sakura le daba algunas indicaciones a Hinata para llevar una convivencia pacifica con su amigo rubio, ya que ella mejor que nadie sabía lo cabeza dura que podría llegar a ser en algunas ocasiones, el tiempo se les paso rápidamente mientras charlaban, en pocos minutos estuvieron frente a la torre del Hokage, y es que primero que nada, Hinata decidió ir a hablar con Tsunade.

Shizune salió a su encuentro, Sakura inmediatamente pidió una audiencia para ver a la Hokage, quien inmediatamente accedió a atenderlas.

Hinata se sentía ciertamente nerviosa al estar frente a una mujer tan imponente como lo era su Hokage, por lo que casi en un susurro esta le explicó su actual situación, Tsunade escuchó atentamente la explicación de la chica, a penas esta terminó, la rubia dejo escapar un larguísimo y cansado suspiro.

- Ya veo... – le expresó seriamente – lo que no entiendo es en qué podría ayudarte yo.

- Maestra, Hinata-chan quiere pedir su ayuda para encontrar un lugar donde vivir... – intervino Sakura.

- P-por el momento Naruto-kun me recibió en su departamento, pero a mi no me gustaría ser una molestia... – complementó la de cabellos negros a lo dicho por la pelirosa.

- Me gustaría ayudarte Hinata, pero por el momento estoy atada de manos – dijo con verdadera pesadumbre la rubia – la próxima fase del examen chunin será en dos meses y prácticamente todos los apartamentos que tenía disponibles están reservados... – explicó con sencillez, si bien Naruto y Sasuke ya habían pasado el examen, mas que nada había sido porque no quedaba ninguna duda de sus habilidades, lo que no ocurría con la mayoría de los genins que habían hecho el examen junto con ellos.

- En-entiendo... – la joven bajo triste la mirada, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para marcharse, cuando Tsunade retomó la palabra.

- Pero eso no significa que no tenga una solución... – prosiguió – cuando pasen los exámenes, lo mas seguro será que ya tenga algo disponible para ti, así que dime ¿podrías resistir vivir con Naruto hasta entonces?

- Por... por supuesto... – la cara de Hinata se ilumino con una agradecida sonrisa – muchas gracias por todo Hokage-sama... – impulsivamente, la joven se puso de pie, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia frente a la mujer.

Sakura veía feliz la escena, al parecer la vida de Hinata por fin estaba tomando un giro agradable, luego de todas las difíciles situaciones por las que había tenido que pasar los últimos días.

Al salir de ahí, se pusieron en marcha a su próximo destino, Hinata miró con asombro la fachada de la florería Yamanaka, en ningún momento le paso por la cabeza que ese sería el lugar que Sakura le comentó que irían, al entrar al local, Sakura llamó en un par de ocasiones a la campanilla que estaba sobre el mostrador, y unos instantes después, de la trastienda salió una hermosa chica rubia, quien se mostró un poco sorprendida ante la visita.

- Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa... – expresó sonriente la rubia, al ver a sus clientes.

- Ino, necesitamos tu ayuda... – dijo sin mayores rodeos Sakura, al darse cuenta de la suspicaz mirada que la rubia les dirigía a las dos.

- ¿Mi ayuda? – su expresión se torno un poco confundida, era la primera vez en años, que la pelirosa le pedía algún favor.

- Así es, pero te lo explico por el camino... – corto la ojiverde, y aunque Ino tenía sus serías reservas sobre el asunto, aceptó sin decir nada más.

Luego de avisar a su madre que se ausentaría, Ino acompañó a las dos jóvenes en su recorrido al distrito comercial de Konoha, en el camino, Sakura le dio algunos detalles de lo ocurrido, Ino simplemente no podía creer lo que ella le contaba, de no ser porque Hinata había corroborado las palabras de la Sakura, difícilmente hubiera creído la historia de la de cabellos rosas, así que con gusto se apunto para acompañarlas de compras.

A pesar de tener el mismo tiempo que Sakura de conocer a Hinata, nunca antes había cruzado mas de tres palabras con ella, pero ese día basto para considerarla como una buena amiga, incluso había insistido en llamarla Hinata-chan, tal como lo hacía Sakura.

Durante el día visitaron un sinnúmero de tiendas, Hinata estaba completamente exhausta, y es que seguirles el paso a Ino y a Sakura era cosa de pensarse, estas habían insistido en que se probara un singular numero de prendas, animándola, al decirle que lucía estupenda con cada una de ellas, no obstante a que se sentía un poco apenada, pues mucha de aquella ropa era un poco reveladora, nada que ver con lo que estaba acostumbraba usar.

Al final de la tarde, Hinata cargaba a cuestas con tres bolsas repletas de ropa y accesorios en cada mano, pero no se quejo, ya que Ino y Sakura cargaban con un numero parecido de bolsas.

- ¿Les gustaría ir a mi casa...? – sugirió la de cabellos platinados – aun hay algunas cosas que quisiera hacer con tu imagen Hinata-chan... – indecisa, la aludida busco ayuda en Sakura, pero ella solamente le sonrió cómplice a Ino.

Mientras Ino preparaba algunos bocadillos, Sakura le ayudo a elegir un nuevo atuendo a Hinata, era como vestir a una muñeca, eso fue lo que pensó la pelirosa al ver terminada su obra, y aunque la peliazul no estaba muy conforme, pues se sentía un poco incomoda, ya que a decir verdad ese no era su estilo, su amiga la reanimaba diciéndole que se veía hermosa.

- N-no... no estoy muy segura Sakura-chan – dijo al ver su conjunto en el espejo, este era un sencillo, aunque hermoso kimono azul celeste, con delicados bordados florales en color plata, complementado por un obi de color añil. Prácticamente toda la ropa que había comprado, asemejaba el mismo estilo.

- En serio Hinata-chan, luces muy bien... – argumento satisfactoriamente la otra al apreciar su obra.

- Wow Hinata-chan, te ves espectacular... – interrumpió Ino, quien iba entrando en la habitación con una bandeja de bocadillos y algo de té, que deposito sobre una mesita cercana – ahora solo te daré los últimos toques para que estés perfecta.

Así fue como Ino se encargo de recortar un poco las puntas del largo y brillante cabello negro azulado de la joven, el cual sujeto con un lazo, en una coleta alta, igual a la suya, después trabajo con su rostro, aplicándole una sutil capa de maquillaje, en colores neutros; sin sobrecargarlo logró resaltar elegantemente sus finas facciones, de una forma bastante natural, en su parecer, coincidió con Sakura en que Hinata era una perfecta muñequita de porcelana viviente.

- Listo... – dijo la rubia al dar los últimos retoques en sus labios con el pincel, posteriormente le paso una espejo para que se mirara – ¿y bien¿qué te parece? – Hinata toco cuidadosamente su rostro sin salir de su sorpresa, no podía creer que en realidad fuera ella, las otras dos chicas se sonrieron complacidamente al ver los resultados.

- Seguro que a Naruto se quedara mudo de la impresión cuando te vea... – le dijo picaramente Sakura, haciéndola enrojecer hasta las orejas, sin embargo la pelirosa no le dio importancia, ya que igual que Ino, estaba definitivamente orgullosa con los resultados.

Después de eso se sentaron a disfrutar tranquilamente de los bocadillos que Ino había preparado. Platicaron durante un largo rato, si bien Hinata se sentía un poco extraña con el cambio, no tardo en acostumbrarse, y por lo tanto, rápidamente entro en confianza, la pasaron muy bien, pues entre las anécdotas que le narraban sus amigas, ella fue cogiendo valor para narrarles las propias.

La tarde se les fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para cuando Hinata y Sakura decidieron regresar a sus hogares ya había anochecido, después de despedirse de Ino, las chicas emprendieron el camino de regreso, Hinata se la paso con la mirada gacha todo el camino, no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de las miradas masculinas que atraía a su paso, Sakura se reía por lo bajo al ver lo tímida que seguía siendo.

Muy pronto ellas también tomaron caminos separados, al despedirse, Sakura se fue a su casa, mientras que Hinata se dirigió hasta su nuevo hogar, al llegar frente a la puerta del departamento, dejo escapar un hondísimo suspiro, se sentía ciertamente nerviosa de la reacción que pudiera tener Naruto al verla, armándose de valor, llamo en tres ocasiones a la puerta, aun no tenía una llave.

Cuando la puerta se abrió frente a ella, se quedo muda al ver las fachas de Naruto, pues este estaba todo lleno de polvo, lucia como un fantasma con el gran delantal blanco que traía sobre la ropa, aparte de una pañoleta en la cabeza, no podía negar que lucia sumamente gracioso con esa indumentaria, mas contuvo su risa para no ofender al chico.

Por su parte, él se quedo boquiabierto al ver a la bellísima joven que estaba de pie frente a él, a la cual únicamente pudo reconocer, por el distintivo color blanquecino de sus ojos.

- ¿Hi-Hinata-chan? – medio articulo sin salir aun de su sorpresa.

- Hola Naruto-kun... – desvió sus ojos un poco apenada, al ver la conmoción que había despertado en el rubio.

- P-puedo pasar... – titubeo un poco, ya que el chico no daba señas de quererse mover de ahí.

- Por... por supuesto, adelante Hinta-chan, después de todo ahora también es tu casa jejeje... – rió nerviosamente, presa de su atolondramiento al ver lo guapa que lucia la joven.

- Gracias... – al entrar, esta se sorprendió tanto como lo había hecho cuando él la vio, la única diferencia fue que su asombro era causado al ver cuan distinto lucia el departamento, que no se parecía en nada, de cómo lo había dejado por la mañana – en verdad hiciste un extraordinario trabajo Naruto-kun...

- ¿Tu lo crees...? – involuntariamente se llevo una mano a la nuca, sonriendo halagado por el gentil comentario de la chica.

- Seguro... – le decía mientras inspeccionaba con un rápido vistazo, cada rincón del lugar, que se veía mucho mas amplio ahora que todo estaba en perfecto orden, con decir que podía ver incluso su reflejo en el piso, que rechinaba de limpio.

- Ven, déjame mostrarte algo... – en un impulso la tomó de la mano, conduciéndola a un extremo del departamento, que antes estaba cubierto por algunas cajas, Hinata se sonrojo un poco por el contacto, pero aun así le siguió obediente – este armario estaba repleto de cosas, pero ahora que me deshice de toda la basura, mucha de la cual ya estaba cuando llegue, me di cuenta de que en realidad era una pequeña habitación, así que decidí acondicionarla para mudarme aquí... – decía feliz mientras habría la puerta, era un espacio reducido, pero podía funcionarle ampliamente como habitación al rubio – ¿qué te parece?

- E-es estupendo, pero creo que lo mejor será que yo duerma aquí, después de todo soy yo la que te está dando las molestias... – intento argumentar Hinata, pero el chico no la dejo.

- De ninguna forma Hinata-chan, igual y yo no necesito tanto espacio... – dijo alegremente el rubio.

- Pero... – al darse cuenta de que el rubio no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta, termino aceptando su propuesta con una dulce sonrisa – de acuerdo Naruto-kun...

- Ahora creo que tomare un buen baño... – anuncio él, deshaciéndose del delantal, y dirigiéndose a la cómoda que se encontraba en el fondo de su nueva habitación, de uno de los cajones saco algo de ropa limpia, luego de eso se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pero antes de entrar, se detuvo y se dirigió otra vez a la morena – por cierto Hinata-chan, te ves muy linda con esa ropa... – le dedico una amplia sonrisa y con esas ultimas palabras entro definitivamente al baño.

Hinata tardo en reaccionar unos cuantos segundos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido, sacudió bruscamente la cabeza para apartar la tonta sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios luego de escucharlo, aquellas palabras bastaron para elevar su animo hasta el punto mas alto, estaba tan feliz que preparo un banquete para la cena, cuando Naruto salió de la ducha, quedo fascinado con la comida que ella le había preparado, era la primera vez que alguien hacia la cena especialmente para él, sin lugar a dudas el pedirle a Hinata que se quedara a vivir, era la mejor decisión que pudiera haber tomado hasta ahora, en ese poco tiempo, ella se estaba encargando de llenar el inmenso vacío, que durante toda su vida había sentido por dentro.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Primero que nada una gran disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero por una u otra cosa no había podido, y lo segundo es que ¡ya decidí con quien va a quedarse Hinata!, pero aunque lo parezca, eso no se descubrirá hasta el capitulo final (_por fin se como va a terminar esto_ (XD), lo cual será dentro de dos o tres capítulos mas, sip, esta historia ya va a acabar, así que bueno, pues nos estamos leyendo y hasta el próximo capitulo...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Habían pasado casi ya dos meses desde que Hinata se hubiese ido a vivir con Naruto, hasta entonces, ambos habían llevado un cordial trato dentro de su pacifica convivencia, el último se acostumbró rápidamente a la buena vida que su amiga le proporcionaba, desde que esta se mudara a vivir con él.

Su vida había transcurrido sin mayores sobresaltos en ese tiempo, quizás el único cambio, fue que la Hyuga consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo, como camarera en un establecimiento de té, el que pertenecía a una amable pareja de ancianos, que habían acogido a la chica, cómo si de su propia nieta se tratase. De esa forma ayudaba a su rubio amigo con los gastos, y aparte tenía un poco de dinero extra para ella.

Nunca imaginó lo duro que sería el subsistir por sí misma, sin darse cuenta, se había acostumbrado demasiado a las comodidades que tenía dentro de la mansión, aunque no por eso echaba de menos los lujos, al contrario, se encontraba mas que feliz, sintiéndose útil por primera vez.

A pesar del trabajo, el entrenamiento y las misiones, las cuales aunque no muy a menudo, seguía llevando a cabo, la morena se daba su tiempo para visitar el hospital de Konoha, y si bien ya no lo hacia tan frecuentemente como antes, procuraba ir tres o cuatro veces al mes.

Naruto siempre le alababa esa faceta tan humana, con los ánimos que le daba, le impulsaba a seguir adelante en todo lo que se proponía, y es que para entonces, él se había convertido en su mas grande y querido amigo, tanta confianza había entre los dos, que incluso ella le contó lo sucedido entre Sasuke y ella, la noche que él se marcho por segunda vez de Konoha.

Aun recordaba que cuando terminó su relato, el rubio no tardo en echar de maldiciones al aire en contra del Uchiha, y sin embargo, ante todo supo comprenderla, y le animó diciéndole que si ese idiota no supo apreciarla, era porque no era el indicado, y que tarde o temprano encontraría a esa persona especial que correspondería en igual o mayor medida sus sentimientos.

Definitivamente esas palabras lograron sosegar la angustiosa inquietud que le carcomía por dentro desde la partida del Uchiha, por mas atolondrado que Naruto resultara a los ojos de los demás, para ella era alguien especial, que siempre lograba decirle las palabras correctas en el momento indicado, sin proponérselo, él le hizo poner en paz sus sentimientos por Sasuke, al que ahora no veía mas que cómo un lejano y bello recuerdo, ó al menos eso fue lo que ella quiso creer, ya que su opinión estaba a punto de ser puesta a prueba la tarde de aquel día, en la que su vida estaba por dar un nuevo giro inesperado.

Temprano, había recibido un pergamino de parte de Tsunade, en el cual le pedía que se presentara en su oficina. Habiendo arreglado algunos pendientes en el departamento, se dirigió a la torre del Hokage.

Mientras esperaba en la salita de recepción a que Tsunade la atendiera, sus pensamientos divagaban en qué prepararle a Naruto para la cena, él había salido de misión una semana atrás, y según lo previsto regresaría esa tarde, por lo que si la Hokage no la quería para una misión, (lo que dedujo al no ver a sus compañeros de equipo por ningún lado), de camino a casa compraría los víveres necesarios para preparar una deliciosa comida, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando repentinamente la puerta de la oficina de Godaime se abrió, y por el umbral de la puerta apareció Shizune.

- Hinata-san, ya puedes pasar... – le informó con una gentil sonrisa la joven asistente de Tsunade.

- Gra-gracias Shizune-san... – al acto, la Hyuga se puso de pie, siguiendo en silencio a la hermosa mujer de cortos cabellos negros.

- Tsunade-sama, Hinata-san, ya se encuentra aquí... – a penas entraron en la oficina de la rubia, Shizune hizo el anunció, Tsunade apartó sus ojos castaños de los papeles que leía, para posarlos sobre la figura de su asistente.

- Gracias Shizune, ya puedes retirarte... – la aludida hizo una reverencia, antes de despedirse, y salir de nueva cuenta por la puerta que daba a la recepción – toma asiento por favor Hinata – le indicó la mujer de rubios cabellos, a penas la otra cerro la puerta tras de sí – disculpa si te hice esperar, tuve un pequeño problema en el hospital con uno de los pacientes que están bajo mi personal supervisión, ese chico es realmente testarudo... – aunque lo ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo a penas audible, Hinata le escucho perfectamente, mas no cuestionó nada, a pesar de la evidente molestia de la rubia.

- Descuide Hokage-sama... – minimizó ella con una amable sonrisa, al ver el disgusto que se dejaba entrever en el rostro de la rubia.

- En fin, si te hice venir, es para avisarte que ya hay un departamento disponible para ti ... – dijo la rubia, sacando una llave del cajón superior derecho de su escritorio.

- ¿U-un departamento? – titubeo nerviosamente, se había acostumbrado tan rápido a vivir con Naruto, que se le olvidó por completo la petición que le había hecho a la Hokage, dos meses atrás.

- Si, ahora que la ultima fase de los exámenes chunin ha finalizado, todos los observadores y visitantes, ya han dejado la villa, por consiguiente, los departamentos que ocupaban han sido desalojados... – explicó brevemente la mujer.

- Entiendo... – murmuro bajamente, e inconsciente, desvió sus opalinos ojos al piso, a decir verdad no estaba muy feliz con la noticia, Tsunade no tardo en percatarse de ello, por lo que agregó a lo dicho.

- Sin embargo, si quieres mudarte o no, es tu decisión... – al escucharla decir lo último, Hinata elevó ilusionadamente su mirada, posándola en la regia figura de su Hokage, quien, con una sonrisa un poco picara, devolvió la llave al cajón de donde la había sacado – supongo que eso es un no... – se adelanto a responder la rubia, anticipándose a la decisión que la kunoichi de cabellos negro-azulados iba a comunicarle.

- Lo siento... – musito apenada la joven, por lo que la Hokage se apresuro a negar desenfadadamente con la mano.

- No te preocupes, estoy segura que vives muy feliz con Naruto, o de lo contrario no pensarías así... – inquirió maliciosamente, por lo que las mejillas de Hinata no tardaron en adoptar un sonrosado tono ante sus claras insinuaciones – pero bueno, eso no es asunto mío, y como ya no hay otra cosa que discutir, supongo que ya puedes retirarte.

- Muchas gracias por todo Hokage-sama... – la pelinegra se puso de pie para despedirse, haciendo una cordial reverencia a la mujer, antes de salir por la misma puerta por la que Shizune había salido unos minutos atrás.

A penas cerró la puerta tras de sí, un torbellino de hojas surgió de la nada en el interior de la oficina, Tsunade sólo suspiro cansinamente cuando el viento se disipó y dejo ver la silueta de un atractivo joven, de tez blanca y cabellos negro azabache.

- Creí que habíamos acordado que te quedarías en observación una semana mas... – la mujer clavó severamente sus ojos castaños en la figura de aquel muchacho.

- Ya estoy completamente recuperado, no veo motivo alguno para permanecer mas tiempo en el hospital... – le respondió indiferente, perdiendo sus vacíos ojos negros en el horizonte, que se dejaba ver a través de la gran ventana del despacho, justo a un costado suyo.

- Sasuke, estuviste por dos semanas en terapia intensiva, aun me parece un milagro que lograras llegar hasta la Villa por ti mismo, y mucho más teniendo que cargar el cuerpo de tu hermano a cuestas... – la rubia se puso de pie, encaminando sus pasos hasta situarse tras el Uchiha.

- ¿Alguien sabe sobre mi regreso...? – ignoró deliberadamente sus argumentos, Tsunade se limitó a dejar escapar un nuevo suspiro, tenía la impresión de que aquel chico se había vuelto mucho mas huraño desde la ultima vez que lo vio.

- Nadie, ni siquiera Naruto o Sakura lo saben... – respondió llanamente la mujer.

Hasta ahora ella no había tocado el tema mas de lo necesario, pero suponía que el haber matado a su propio hermano, le había afectado muchísimo mas de lo que Sasuke admitiría.

- Hmp... – fue el único sonido que salió de él, en las afueras, algo, ó mejor dicho alguien, había llamado su atención en particular, reconocería esa larga cabellera negro azulada en cualquier parte.

Aunque casi inapreciable, una sonrisa se había curvado en sus labios, al ver a la preciosa joven de estilizada anatomía, que caminaba tan despreocupadamente por la calle, resaltando de entre las demás personas, con esa yukata lila claro, bordada con azucenas blancas.

Sin buscarla, ella se encontraba ahí frente a él, quizás era el destino que la había puesto en su camino, tenía unas ganas inmensas de acercarse a saludarla, pero sobre todo de abrazarla y decirle que finalmente todo había acabado, mas no pudo pensar mucho en ello, ya que un nuevo comentario de su Hokage lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

- No volverás al hospital ¿o me equivoco? – menciono Tsunade, al fijar suspicaz, su avellana mirada, en la misma persona en la que el Uchiha parecía estar tan interesado.

- No... – le respondió secamente, devolviéndole fríamente la mirada a la mujer – si no le importa, terminare mi recuperación en casa...

- Si..., no habrá otro remedio – murmuro derrotada, ante la obstinación del Uchiha, a quien estaba segura, iba a ser imposible hacer cambiar de opinión – llenare la papelería necesaria para la alta..., en el hospital deben estar vueltos locos buscándote... – la rubia se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su asiento, mas imprevistamente se detuvo a medio camino, y sin volver la vista atrás se dirigió de nueva cuenta al chico – por cierto Sasuke..., muchas cosas han cambiado desde que te fuiste, así que no te vayas a sorprender si hay personas, que ya no son quienes solían ser... – si bien se confundió con el último argumento de la mujer, Sasuke se limitó a verle indiferente por la altura del hombro, antes de desaparecer en un nuevo torbellino de hojas – presiento que no te va a gustar para nada, la sorpresa que estas a punto de llevarte... – sonrío para sí misma, pero su soliloquio fue interrumpido luego de que la puerta principal de su oficina, se abriera abruptamente.

- ¡TSUNADE-SAMA¡ha ocurrido algo terrible, Uchiha Sasuke se escapó del hospital...! – le anuncio sumamente mortificada su asistente, la que había irrumpido sin mayor delicadeza en su oficina.

- Esta bien, ya lo sabía... – le expresó calmada, mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta asiento en el amplio sillón reclinable, que estaba tras el escritorio.

- ¿Qui-quiere qué envié a una cuadrilla AMBU para que lo busquen? – sugirió, aunque desconcertada por el hecho de que su Hokage ya estuviera al tanto de aquel incidente.

- No hace falta, yo fui quien dio de alta al Uchiha... – le dijo restándole la mínima importancia al asunto.

- Tsu-Tsunade-sama... – la de cortos cabellos negros estaba a punto de replicar, mas la mujer se le adelantó.

- Shizune, si me disculpas tengo que hacer el papeleo correspondiente, así que por favor, avisa a las enfermeras que ya no hace falta que le busquen... – ordeno con voz autoritaria, perdiendo su atención en una alta pila de papeles que tenía al lado.

- Co-como usted ordene Tsunade-sama... – si bien estaba incrédula por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Shizune no tardo en acatar la orden dada por su maestra, al marcharse, la rígida expresión de la rubia, se fue tornado a una de entera diversión, le resultaba ciertamente entretenido lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- - -

Luego de hacer las compras para la cena, Hinata se entretuvo un rato en la florería Yamanaka, últimamente Ino y ella se habían vuelto muy amigas, quizás el motivo fue la cercana relación que ambas mantenían con Sakura, la que de alguna forma fue la responsable de su actual amistad.

Luego de aceptar una taza de té, que su amiga le ofreció, Hinata se despidió de ella y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, maniobrando la bolsa de las compras, con el bello arreglo de azucenas amarillas que había comprado en la florería, para adornar la mesa del comedor, quería que la velada de Naruto fuera agradable.

Distraídamente, se detuvo frente a un aparador de una tienda de kimonos, y es que un bellísimo kimono de color añil, con delicados bordados de crisantemos blancos que ahí se exhibía, llamó muchísimo su atención. Dentro de un par de días se celebraría el festival de fin de año, y en sí, no tenía un kimono adecuado para lucir ese día.

Sumida cómo estaba en sus pensamientos, Hinata en ningún momento advirtió la presencia de la persona que se había situado a sus espaldas, casi deja caer al piso todas sus compras, al ver por el reflejo del cristal del aparador, lo que creyó era una mala jugada de su mente.

Su cuerpo se tenso, al percibir ese singular aroma a sándalo, que tan gravado había quedado en su ser la ultima vez que ellos dos se había visto, apretó fuertemente los puños, estrujando rígidamente la bolsa de papel que cargaba entre sus brazos, con lentitud, giró sobre sus talones, debía encarar definitivamente a aquella persona, que sabía, estaba viéndola fijamente.

Sus ojos blancos, no tardaron en encontrarse con los azabache de él, su primera impresión fue la de estar viendo a un par de profundos pozos oscuros, carecientes de cualquier chispa de vida o emoción alguna, no pudo evitar estremecerse al percibir la gran frialdad que su vacía mirada reflejaba, tal y como en aquella ocasión, en la que ambos hablaron por primera vez en el hospital.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos¿no Hinata-chan...? – rompió el Uchiha, con un inexpresivo tono de voz, e inconscientemente la joven retrocedió un paso hacia atrás – ¿sucede algo malo...? – repuso, al advertir la enorme confusión que denotaban los blanquecinos ojos de la pelinegra.

- E-es... es sólo, que me sorprendí un poco al verte... – por un instante titubeo, mas su voz fue tornándose mas segura a medida que tomaba el hilo de la conversación – no estaba segura si eras real o sólo una alucinación mía – murmuro, mientras una sonrisa nostálgica se curvaba en sus labios.

- Te prometí que regresaría... – alzo una mano para llevarla al rostro de la joven, mas cerro su puño en el aire, cuando ésta volvió intencionalmente su rostro, justo antes de que la tocará.

- ¿Encontraste la paz que buscabas...? – antepuso bruscamente ella, antes de que él le dijera nada mas, aunque no lo quisiera, no pudo evitar mirarle con un dejo de reproche de por medio, el rostro de él, se ensombreció visiblemente con el ultimo cuestionamiento de la joven, había algo muy diferente en ella, y es que esa reacia y fría actitud eran inusual en su persona.

- Cumplí mi meta, si es a lo que te refieres, pero, a pesar de ello, no encontré esa paz que dices... – declaró con sinceridad.

- Lo lamento... – profirió con un tono de voz bajo, pero audible, a pesar de que creyó que en cualquier momento desfallecería – sa-sabes Sasuke-kun, me encantaría charlar contigo, pero tengo que regresar a casa a preparar la cena... – sabía que se estaba comportando un poco dura con él, sin embargo, había algo en su interior que le obligaba a no permanecer mucho tiempo a su lado.

- ¿Te importa si te acompaño? – sin meditarlo mucho se ofreció, ya no podía negar sus sentimientos, durante aquellos meses, lo único que le impulso a seguir adelante y sobrevivir, fue el recuerdo de aquella dulce joven que estaba frente a él, y aunque si bien su orgullo aun era su peor defecto, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo a un lado y hablarle de frente, esa misma tarde si era posible.

- E-esta bien... – accedió tímidamente, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, el Uchiha ya le había arrebatado la bolsa con los víveres. Intentó replicarle, mas la inexpresiva cara del muchacho no se lo permitió.

Caminaron un buen rato en absoluto silencio, ninguno sabía que decir con exactitud luego de aquel reencuentro, tantas cosas habían sucedido desde la última vez que se vieron, que simplemente ninguno tenía claro cómo empezar.

- Estaba seguro de que la mansión Hyuga quedaba en otra dirección... – mencionó él, y es que si su memoria no le fallaba, iban en sentido contrario.

- Y-ya no vivo en la mansión... – declaró ella, llamando la atención inmediata del chico – mi padre me echo poco tiempo después de que te fuiste...

- Te echo¿pero, por qué? – le expresó notoriamente sorprendido.

- En estos meses mi vida ha cambiado como no tienes una idea... – murmuro melancólica, el pelinegro se quedo mirándola atento, y es que de un momento a otro las ultimas palabras que Tsunade le había dicho, asaltaron a sus pensamientos – to-todo sucedió hace dos meses, los miembros del consejo de la familia se reunieron para discutir mi futuro como líder del clan... – Hinata le contó lo ocurrido, desde las condiciones que su padre le había impuesto, hasta el desagradable desenlace por haberse rehusado a casarse con su propio primo – por suerte, alguien me tendió una mano luego de lo que ocurrió con mi padre y justo ahora vivo con esa persona... – Sasuke se le quedo mirando inquisitivo, tratando de averiguar quien era aquella persona, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, la chica repuso – bien, llegamos, es aquí donde vivo... – señalo al llegar frente a un edificio de departamentos, que a Sasuke la pareció en extremo familiar.

- Este lugar es... – el Uchiha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, recordando finalmente quien vivía en ese edificio, no había terminado de hablar, cuando esa persona se acercaba a toda velocidad hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Volvió su mirada para ver a Hinata, la que al parecer también se había dado cuenta de esa presencia, la chica sonrió ampliamente al ver la mancha de color naranja que saltaba entusiasmadamente de tejado en tejado en dirección a ellos.

- ¡EH...¡HINATA-CHAN! – el muchacho del traje naranja y negro, agito vigorosamente su mano derecha para llamar la atención de la joven.

- Naruto-kun... – inconscientemente, la joven se encamino unos cuantos pasos en dirección a donde su amigo rubio venía, apenas llego a su lado, Naruto la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos.

- ¡Te extrañe muchísimo Hinata-chan...! – le decía con una mas que feliz sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, elevando el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha en el aire, mientras giraban, y aunque sonrojada, la joven sonreía tan felizmente como él.

Luego de ver la conmovedora escena desde su puesto, (un par de metros mas atrás), Sasuke estaba en completo shock, al ver como "su" Hinata, abrazaba tan efusivamente a otro que no era él, una enorme rabia se apodero de su ser, de haber podido, habría hecho pedazos a Naruto, pero ella parecía estar disfrutándolo tanto como él.

- Regresaste antes de lo previsto... – le dijo ella, luego de que este la soltara.

- Si, jejeje, me moría de ganas por probar tu deliciosa comida, dattebayo... – fue entonces que la joven recordó algo realmente importante, en un acto reflejo, se giró para fijar su vista en el joven que estaba a sus espaldas, Naruto le imitó, mirando sorprendido al joven de cabellos negros, que permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar.

- Sasuke... – murmuro seriamente Naruto al verlo, a pesar de ello en su rostro se fue dibujando una sincera sonrisa – me alegra que estés de vuelta.

- ¿En serio? – expreso él en una forma un tanto despectiva.

- Veo que sigues tan amargado como siempre... pero no importa, igual estoy feliz de verte jaja – se acerco a él, expresándose tan jovial cómo siempre.

- Hmp...

- Etto... Sasuke-kun, muchas gracias por ayudarme con las compras... – esta vez intervino Hinata, tomando la bolsa con los víveres que Sasuke cargaba – Naruto-kun, la cena estará dentro de un rato mas, etto... cre-creo que los dejare para que hablen... – después de eso, la joven se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el interior del edificio.

- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Hinata? – soltó sin mayores rodeos el pelinegro, a penas la joven se marchó.

- ¿Tú qué crees que haya? – le retó un tanto malicioso el rubio, casi de inmediato se había percatado de la molestia del Uchiha.

- No me vengas con esas idioteces, sólo contesta lo que te pregunte... – Sasuke no tenía paciencia para jugar a resolver el acertijo del rubio.

- Mmmm... – intencionalmente Naruto adoptó una pose pensativa, sacando por completo de sus casillas al otro chico con su actitud, Sasuke estaba a punto de reclamarle, cuando de repente el rubio hecho a andar, iba a pasarle de largo, mas se detuvo repentinamente, quedando justo a su lado – eso es algo que no te incumbe... – dicho esto, el rubio prosiguió su camino al edificio de departamentos, a Sasuke no le quedo de otra mas que aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo, quedándose de pie a la mitad de la calle, furioso y frustrado. Pero ya arreglaría cuentas con ese idiota, por ahora no le quedaba mas que averiguar que era exactamente lo que había entre esos dos, para así saber cómo actuaría.

- - -

Hinata picaba distraídamente una lechuga, cuando escuchó como la puerta principal del departamento se abrió, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se volvió para ver, encontrándose únicamente con Naruto, suspiro aliviada, al ver que el rubio estaba sano y salvo, así que regresó su atención a la lechuga.

- ¿No me pregustaras por Sasuke...? – a penas hizo mención al nombre, Hinata perdió la concentración de lo que hacia y sin quererlo, se cortó el dedo con el cuchillo con el que picaba la lechuga.

Aunque a penas audible, Naruto escucho perfectamente el quejido que la chica profirió al cortarse, acercándose prontamente para ver lo que paso, quiso tomar su mano para verla, pero Hinata la aparto al acto.

- N-no fue nada... – escondió la mano del alcance de la vista del chico.

- Déjame ver... – insistió el rubio, pero la joven seguía reacia a que la viera.

- Fue a penas un rasguño... – ella insistió en minorizar el asunto, mas Naruto no parecía muy convencido, por lo que luego de mirarle severamente por un minuto, la joven finalmente accedió, extendiendo su mano para que la viera.

- ¡Está sangrando mucho...! – exclamó el chico, y es que si bien era una herida pequeña, luego de analizarla detenidamente, vio que era un corte algo profundo, así que antes de que Hinata objetara algo, de su bolsa de viaje, sacó una carterita de primeros auxilios que siempre llevaba con él, así fue que se dispuso a curar la herida.

- Lo lamento... – suspiro tristemente la chica, mientras Naruto limpiaba cuidadosamente la herida.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – el rubio aparto la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo, para enfocar el cabizbajo rostro de la joven.

- Yo quería que tuvieras una cena especial, pero supongo que nada salió como lo planee... – desvió su mirada a un punto vacío, se sentía ciertamente abochornada por aquella incomoda situación.

- Supongo que nadie tenía planeado que él volviera... – balbuceo con cierto desagrado, y si bien Hinata le miró extrañada por un minuto, no dijo nada al respecto.

Naruto estimaba mucho a Sasuke, y prueba de ello eran todos los intentos que hizo para traerlo de vuelta a Konoha, sin embargo, esta vez había una parte de él, a quien no le gustaba en lo absoluto que él hubiese regresado

- Listo... – dijo luego de haber terminado su trabajo de curación.

- Gra-gracias Naruto-kun, ahora terminare de preparar la cena... – Hinata regresó a sus labores, y aunque parecía concentrada en lo que hacía, no podía evitar seguir pensando en él, pero a su vez también pensaba en Naruto, que gran problema, ahora que Sasuke había regresado, sus sentimientos estaban divididos por igual entre los dos¿qué iba a hacer?, momentáneamente no encontraba una solución viable y es que aunque le costara admitirlo, se había enamorado profundamente de ambos.

Justo cuando creyó que su vida era finalmente normal, le pasaba esto, tendría que hacer un análisis a fondo sobre sus sentimientos, pues para ella era antinatural atravesar semejante dilema.

Naruto le observó silenciosamente durante un rato, definitivamente volver a ver a Sasuke le había afectado a Hinata mas de lo que creyó, una sonrisa zorruna se curvo repentinamente en la comisura de sus labios, tal vez era una locura la idea que se le había ocurrido, pero quería muchísimo a Hinata y no iba a permitir que sufriera, el fin justificaba los medios, y él haría lo conveniente para que ella fuese feliz.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahora si que el fin de esta historia está a la vuelta de la esquina, (_mas específicamente será para el próximo capitulo _(XD), muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y ya falta poco para que se sepa cual va a ser el verdadero amor de Hinata, sólo espero que el próximo capitulo salga según lo que tengo planeado, porque luego me emociono y hago cambios de ultima hora (-o-), en fin, se cuidan y pss hasta la próxima actualización :)


End file.
